What these eyes see
by Mickykiki1
Summary: What if Itachi saw the potential Naruto had before he left the village? How powerful will Naruto become with the guidance of one of the most powerful ninjas of all time? Itachi/Yugito Naruto/Fuu
1. Chapter 1

**AN: WARNING! AU! Hello! I'm Mickykiki1, and this is my first story here on fanfiction. I will let you guys(and gals) go ahead and know that this story has been planed out from from start of story to Chunin exams, so I have an idea of what I'm going to be doing. If you have an idea you would like to see me attempt to do, I will try, no promises. This story will be centered around Naruto, though there will be times where it shows a person or group of people without Naruto there. There might be places where I am to lazy to right something, it will be in bold, and will tell you what to think. But, enough of my rambling, lets begin!Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...retreats to corner to cry and think about his life. (142)**

It was October tenth, and a normal, silent night in Konoha, and while almost all of the citizens were asleep, the ninjas weren't. There were ninja's guarding almost every point in the village, keeping the village safe. However, there was one point in the village that wasn't being guarded. This point was very crucial to the village's survival.

This point was Naruto Uzumaki, the jinchūriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. He was currently being chased by a mob of villagers, most of them drunk or enrage. Unfortunately, he did not know the village as well as he though, and he entered an ally that led to a dead end causing him to be caught by the villagers. "I got the demon" yelled an older man, probably in his late fifties. This brought cheers of joy from his fellow villagers.

**(Insert generic insults about how they were going to beat the demon to death and, or get revenge for their loved ones who died)**

"No! Let me go!" Naruto yelled, trying his hardest to get out of the older man's hold. Suddenly, the grip on him disappeared, and he heard a scream of pain. Rather than looking a gift horse in the mouth and ask himself why the man had let him go, he ran as fast as he could out of the crowd, ducking under and weaving around the legs of the adults, who weren't focused on him for some reason.

He ran until he could not run anymore and collapsed into an alleyway nearby, trying to regain his breath. "I think I lost them" Naruto said to himself. "No, merely that they are no longer able to follow you." a voice called from the shadows. Naruto whipped towards the voice, seeing the form of...

Itachi was running towards the Uchiha complex, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, having just finished his anbu patrol, eager to get out of his anbu uniform, and finally go to sleep. However, when he went to jump to the next rooftop, he saw a light in the distance, one the patrols seem to be avoiding. After a brief mental discussion, he decided to go and check it out.

He headed towards the bright ball of light, noticing now it was a burning apartment building. As he drew closer to the apartment, he noticed a large crowd of civilians running away from the fire. Thinking quickly, he made a clone to go and put out the fire as best as it could while he followed the civilians, hoping one or more of them knew, or were, the cause of the fire. Catching up to them with ease, he saw them duck into the alley. Jumping onto one of the rooftops overshadowing the alley, He heard an elderly man pick up a young boy, who he recognized to be Naruto Uzumaki, the Kyuubi jinchūriki, and yell "I got the demon!". The other people in the crowd started yelling and screaming in joy.** (Insert generic insults about how they were going to beat the demon to death and, or get revenge for their loved ones who died)**. Itachi, seeing they were going to beat the boy, threw a kunai laced with wind chakra through the crowd, cutting the hand of the elderly man's hand off. Itachi saw the boy away while the elderly man started screaming in pain. He immediately cast a genjutsu on the crowd to make them pass out. Suddenly, his head shot up, receiving memories from his clone. His clone had been putting out the fire when the Hokage had appeared. The clone told the hokage what it knew, which had been very little. The Hokage had then went to go find Naruto, while the clone stayed behind to finish putting out the fire.

While he had been thinking over what his clone had seen and done, a four man team of anbu had show up, tied the civilians and taken them to the torture and interrogation division. Seeing the situation being taken care of, he decided to go and see if he could find Naruto.

Naruto looked up to see the Hokage standing at the entrance to the alley he ducked into. "Old man Hokage!" he shouted, happy to see his grandfather figure. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be doing paperwork?"

"Don't remind me Naruto" Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage, said. I'm here to make sure you are safe. After all, your apartment building burned down."

Naruto ran to embrace the Hokage. "Where am I going to stay now, ojii-san?"

"He can stay with me, Hokage-sama" a voice said. Naruto whirled around, seeing a man wearing a standard anbu uniform with a weasel mask on his face and his hair in a ponytail.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, point a finger at the person.

"Come to my office tomorrow morning, and we will discuss this, Weasel." Sarutobi said, motioning for him to go home. "Come on Naruto, you can stay with me tonight" He started walking off, eager to see where the aged Hokage lived.

Meanwhile, Itachi was returning to jumping from rooftop to rooftop, thinking of what had just occurred. He had probably doomed himself to an angry lecture from his father, Fugaku, about inviting Naruto into the Uchiha household. His mother would be kind and understanding about it, but would do whatever his father would say. However, he would approach the issue tomorrow after a goodnights sleep. He striped himself of his clothing and climbed into his bed. His last thought before drifting to sleep was how this would affect the future.(936)

**AN: The first chapter done! Took me a few hours, but I finally got it to where I can have a steady base for a good story. If you have any suggestions or questions as to where this story will go, just pm me. See you next time!(48)**

1,129 total


	2. Chapter 2

**I still don't own Naruto...**

**An: I expect to be uploading 1 or twice a week, though there might be a time where I don't upload for a week or two. This is just cause I have a hard time motivating myself. Looking for beta, have no Idea how to get one, if anyone reading this story is interested, pm me. There is a pole on my profile for the Itachi pairing. Anyway, time for the story!(77 words)**

The sun was not even up yet when Itachi started getting ready to go meet the Hokage. After an moment of thinking, he decided it would be better to go in his Anbu attire instead of his around the Uchiha compound clothes, just incase Naruto was there. He tried to make as little noise as possible as he went through the house, not wanting to wake up his parents or his little brother, Sasuke.

He made it to the kitchen without fail, and began making himself so breakfast. After eating his meal of eggs, bacon, toast, and two waffles, he began the trek back to his room. Unfortunately, he was not as lucky on the way back as he was going to the kitchen. His brother Sasuke had gotten up to go to the bathroom, and had seen him.

"Onii-san? What are you doing up?" asked Sasuke, who had never seen his brother up this early.

After a moment of thinking, Itachi decided to tell the truth. "I have an appointment with the Hokage, Sasuke. I got up early to prepare to meet with him.

Sasuke, accepting the answer, quickly asked "Can I go with you?"

Itachi, however, shook his head, replying "I'm afraid not Sasuke. Maybe some other time."

"But that's what you always say!" the six year old whined. "You never let me go with you to do fun stuff!" He grabbed onto the side of Itachi's nightgown. "Please take me with you!"

Itachi just sighed, poking Sasuke in the forehead with two fingers. "I'm afraid this meeting is between me and the Hokage only, no buts."

Sasuke, seeing he had lost this argument, retreated to his room, no doubt to go back to sleep. Itachi continued walking until he reached his room. Heading into his room and getting dressed quickly, hurried out the door.

Running out of the Uchiha compound after a quick nod to the guards, he took to the rooftops. On his way, he thought of how he was going to persuade the Hokage to allow him to have custody of Naruto. He had seen how skillfully Naruto had avoided the ninja after him for pulling pranks. He would not let this diamond in the rough get past him.

He came back to the real world when he entered the Hokage tower. After talking to the receptionist, he was ushered in to see the Hokage. When he entered the room, he saw the Hokage, sitting at a desk in the middle of the room, a stamp in his hand, which he set down upon Itachi's entrance. There were two stacks of paperwork on his desk, one on the left which was unstamped, and one on the right, which was stamped.

"Hokage-sama" Itachi said, bowing. The Hokage motioned for him to take a seat, which he did. Itachi scooted closer and

"Itachi-kun, you do know why I called you here?" Sarutobi asked, pulling out a pipe and lighting it. He seemed to change. He seemed to have less wrinkles and he started to give off an aura of power. This was no longer an old man, this was the Hokage. The strongest ninja in the village. Any ordinary ninja would be sitting in fear or awe of this great man. But not Itachi.

"To discuss the well-being of Uzumaki Naruto is not the correct answer, I'm guessing." Itachi said, seeing what the Hokage was asking him. The Hokage had easily seen through his plans for Naruto.

"No, it is not. I have called you here to ask you a question. Do you have any ill-being towards Konoha?" Itachi had been expecting alot of responses from the Hokage, but this was not one of them. After a moment to think he responded "No, no I do not. My personal plans aside, I am still a loyal Konoha ninja."

Suddenly, the Hokage was gone and the kind old man was back. "Well then, now that we have that out of the way, let me ask you this. Do you, Uchiha Itachi, Anbu captain of Konoha, think you have what it takes to raise Uzumaki Naruto, jinchūriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko?" As the old man said this, he took a small stack of about four to five papers from the top drawer of his desk. He put the papers on his desk and slid them to Itachi.

Itachi picked up the papers and his eyes widened. The papers he held in his hands where adoption papers, the one for Uzumaki Naruto. "Is this a joke, Hokage-sama?"

"No, this is not a joke. I am giving you custody of Uzumaki Naruto, so you can teach him and have him be your legacy. After all, that was your plan anyways, right? Now, you can just do it legally" he said, in a joking manner. He handed Itachi a pen, and

With a glint of mirth in his eyes, Itachi started to fill out the forms. "So, Hokage-sama, is there anything I need to know about Naruto?" Itachi asked, with a knowing tone in his voice.

"Of course! Every month he gets a stipend to sustain himself, all of this coming from his father's bank account. He also likes to pull extremely inhumane pranks. Should you adopt him, you yourself will be the target of many of these pranks. He also has a large addiction to ramen. His favorite eating place is Ichiraku Ramen. He has expressed great interest in surpassing the Yondaime and by proxy, wants to be a ninja. I think that is all you need to know at this moment. Any questions?" The old man looked like he had to stop himself from talking more, like he could go on an on about Naruto.

"Just one, Hokage-sama" Itachi said. "Who are his parents?"

At this the Hokage was back. Hiruzen said "The only reason I am telling you this is because of your status as Anbu Captain. This is an s-ranked secret and is punishable by death to you and whomever you tell it to. Do you understand?" The entire force of the god of shinobi was pressing down on Itachi. He started to sweat a little.

"Yes sir, Hokage-sama" Itachi responded, composing himself.

"Very well then. Naruto's full name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, Son of Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage, and Uzumaki Kushina, the red hot-blooded habanero."

Naruto woke up when the sun started shining on his eyes. Startled when he didn't recognize where he was, he quickly sat up and looked around. He was in a living room, laying on a couch. There was a table in the center of the room, just a foot or so from the couch. On either side of the table, there was a chair, the on on the left was a recliner, while the one on the right was a normal looking chair. The was a fireplace directly across from the couch. On each side of the fireplace, there was a window, the source of the light that had woken him up. The curtains looked like they were opened recently. Their was a door to his right and one to his left.

When he got up to explore, the one on the left led to a bathhouse while the on the the right led to the kitchen. Naruto tried yelling for somebody, but nobody was home. Then, he saw a door behind the couch. It led to an entrance foyer, with a door directly in fro of him, and two stair cases: one going up, and one going down. He tried to open the door, but to no avail. He decided he would go upstair, as the stairs going downward were dark, and creepy. Upstairs there was a row of door, which after opening them, all led to bedrooms. Their was one door at the end of the hall way that led to the master bedroom. He checked the closets to find them fill with black shirts with a red and white fan on them and black pants. On the bottom of the closet, there were sandals.

He left the master bedroom and was starting to get worried. There was no one around, and he was starting to get hungry. The kitchen had no food in it, and the only place unchecked was the creepy stairs to what he assumed was a basement. He gathered his resolve and started to walk down the stairs. Once at the bottom, their was a single door with weird squiggly lines on it. He went to turn the knob, and felt a sharp pain in his hand. He felt something warm run down his hand from his palm. He looked and realized his hand was bleeding.

In his urge to get the blood to stop, his blood got all over the door. Once the blood stopped**(kyuubi healing)**he saw the door was open. Deciding he didn't go through that traumatic experience for nothing, he walked though the opening. His mouth gaped open, he was so amazed at the room that he jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and their, in all his glory stood... (1,538 words)

**Cliffhanger! I feel so happy for getting this chapter out of my head. As I said before, the pole for Itachi's pairing is is on my profile. It will close around chapter five. Thanks to DarkFlareX, Banesith777, and Jesusfreak124 for reviewing. See you next time. (45 words)**

**1,666 words**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello once again! I still don't own Naruto!**

**AN: I'm here again, with my new beta reader Banesith777! I'm going to be updating every Monday and Friday from now on. I still have the Itachi poll up, and after chapter five, it will change to choosing the top three from the poll. (52)**

Standing behind Naruto, was his hero, the Yondaime Hokage. Naruto, seeing him, fell back, startled. Stuttering he said "Yondaime Hokage! But you're supposed to be dead! Does that mean you're a" he failed to get the last word out of his mouth. Naruto hated ghosts, and didn't want to believe they were real. But there was proof right in front of him.

Minato looked that the 6 year old kid who triggered the seal on the door. The seal would prick blood from the person trying to open the door, and if the person was him, Kushina, Kakashi, Hiruzen, or Jiraiya, the door would open. If not, some of his chakra would come out and form a clone. But, apparently he had died, and somehow, this little boy had gotten into his study. At least the seal worked.

"Calm down, little boy." I'm merely a clone, left here in case anybody tries to go into my study. The seal on the door allowed me to appear should anybody try to enter it." Seeing Naruto's confused look when he said seal, he realized he was talking to a kid, not an adult, so he dumbed it down a bit. "Basically, when your blood got on the lines, I appeared. Understand?"

Naruto, finally over the shock of seeing his idol, nodded his head. "But, where are we?"

"You're in my house silly! Where else would I have my study?" he asked. "But, what's a kid like you doing around here? Where are your parents?"

Naruto's face fell. "I don't have any parents, I'm an orphan." he said in a downcast tone. He looked like he was going to start crying any moment. His eyes widened when he felt strong arms wrap around him. He looked and saw the Yondaime hugging him.

"It's okay. It's okay." Minato tried to think of anything else to comfort the boy, but that was all that came to mind, and it was all that was needed. He felt Naruto hugging him back. He kept hugging the boy until he fell asleep.

Itachi and Hiruzen were walking back to Minato and Kushina's house. They had been talking about how Itachi was going to teach and train Naruto.

"So, you are not going to put him in the academy, instead you are going to teach him until he is old enough to take the Genin test? Am I seeing everything?" Hiruzen asked Itachi, as he pushed chakra into the doorknob. After a moment, a click is heard and the door opens.

"Yes, Hokage-sama, sounds like it." Itachi replied, happy his plan was going so well. To be able to leave a lasting impression on this world, that would be here long after he was gone. He was no fool, who thinks they will live to die on a bed, surrounded by love ones. He would die on the battlefield, saving Konoha.

When they went inside the living room they noticed Naruto was no longer there. Immediately, Hiruzen made several clones, one to look in the kitchen, one to look in the bathroom, five to look upstairs, one to go do the paperwork at his office, and he went himself with Itachi to go look downstairs. What he saw there shocked him. In the study, crouched over Naruto, was his dead successor, Minato Namikaze.

"Minato! Is that you!" The Sandaime shouted, rushing over to Minato.

The clone of Minato looked at Hiruzen, and laughed "Sorry old man. I'm just a clone. From what I've heard, the real me is gone for good. I'm just watching over this kid here until I dispel" Having said his piece to the aged Hokage, he turned to Itachi. "I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met. I'm Minato, the Yondaime Hokage"

Itachi bowed in return. "Everybody knows who you are, Hokage-sama. I'm Uchiha Itachi, Anbu captain, and heir of the Uchiha Clan. It's nice to meet you."

Minato, seeing Itachi's formality, talked to him once again. "Please, just call me Minato. Now, do either of you know who this little boy is?" He asked.

"Minato," Hiruzen started, before taking a pause, and starting again "Minato, he is yours and Kushina's son."

Minato now looked depressed, he slouched into the chair behind his desk in the study. "So, what killed us, Me and Kushina, I mean."

This time, Itachi spoke "You died giving your soul to seal the Kyuubi no Kitsune into Naruto. Kushina died right beside you, pierced through by one of Kyuubi's claws."

At this point, Naruto began to stir. He got into a sitting position on the couch, looking at Minato, Hiruzen, and Itachi, though he did not know who the latter was. He waited for one of the adults to address them, as they had gone silent once he had woken up. Finally, sick of waiting for one of them to speak up, he turned towards Minato. "Yondaime, what's going on?"

"Naruto, I have something to tell you. I'm happy that I'm going to be the one who is going to tell you this, seeing as I'm dead, and won't care if you hate me." Minato spoke softly, as though talking in a library.

At this, Naruto froze up. Something so bad, it would make him hate the Yondaime? He didn't think it was possible, but if the Yondaime said so. He took a deep breath and said "Ok. I'm ready. Tell me."

Minato gulped, and then cleared his throat. "Naruto, on the day you were born, the Kyuubi attacked. We don't know why, and we probably never will. That day, the original me used a forbidden jutsu to seal the fox inside a special container. He chose you, Uzumaki Naruto, to use as a container for the fox." Minato watched Naruto's facial expression change from confused to sadness to understanding.

"So I'm the Kyuubi, right?" Naruto asked, thinking he understood. He was not ready for the hand that hit him on the head when he said that.

Itachi and Hiruzen looked on as Minato smacked Naruto on the top of his head. "No, you are not the Kyuubi. You are Naruto Uzumaki, a proud citizen of Konoha. Don't let anybody tell you different."

"So, ojii-san, is this why the villagers don't like me?" Naruto looked at the said old man, who nodded his head. "Well it doesn't matter! Even if they think I'm the Kyuubi, I'm still going to be the best ninja in Konoha and I'll take that hat from you, old man!"

At this, Minato couldn't help but smile. This was his son, who had his dream of being the Hokage. "Well, If anyone can do it, it would be you."

Naruto looked on in surprise, he couldn't believe that his idol, the Yondaime Hokage, had just acknowledged him. He couldn't control himself, flinging himself towards the Yondaime and hugging him tightly. Feeling the Yondaime hug him back, he passed into unconsciousness.

Minato laid the boy on the couch, being very careful to not wake him up. He turned to Hiruzen and Itachi, and spoke. "I'm afraid I don't have much time left. Itachi, come over here." He led Itachi over to a painting of himself on the wall. Moving the painting, he revealed a complex fuinjutsu array. Taking itachi's hand, he stabbed it with a kunai, and put Itachi's blood on the array. "You now have access to my study."

He then went over and did the same process with Naruto, while Itachi bandaged his hand. "There," Minato said, "Now both of you will be able to enter my study without activation the second fail safe. Now, I'm afraid my time is up." He started to fade, until it was like he was never there.

Itachi sat up and and walked over to the couch and picked up Naruto, taking him from the study, and setting him in one of the upstairs bedrooms. Hiruzen closed the door to the study after they left and when to Itachi. "I leave him in your capable hands, Itachi."

Itachi nodded to the Hokage "I will see you later, Hokage-sama.

After the Hokage left, Itachi let a rare smile onto his face. His plan was well on track.(1327)

**AN: And thats another chapter. Thanks again to my beta, Banesith777! There is a poll on my profile for Itachi's pairing. This story will be updated every Monday and Friday.(30)**

1,425


	4. Chapter 4

**Why don't I own Naruto? Simple...I'm a peasant. *Flies away***

**AN: I'm back here with another chapter for you with my wonderful beta reader, Banesith777. The pole for the itachi pairing is still going on, and will be until chapter 5. Here is the chapter!**

It was early in the morning when Naruto woke. He was in one of the bedrooms at the Yondaime's house. He got out of the bed, slightly disgusted he hadn't changed clothes in two days, and went out into the hallway. Once out in the hallway, he went down the stairs, and into the living room.

Now in the living room, he saw five people sitting at the table, three on the couch, and one in both chairs. There was a pile of money sitting on the table. The strange man who was with old man Hokage and Yondaime yesterday was sitting in the recliner, holding five cards in his hands before setting them on the table. He wore a black shirt, black pants with wrappings around his knees. There was a pair of shinobi sandals beside the recliner, probably his.

Sitting in the other chair was a woman. She wore a dress that looked like it was made of white wrappings with a black line in the middle. She wore wrappings around the front of her arms to her finger tips, and on her thighs retreating into the dress. She had one red sleeve on her right side. She too had her sandals sitting next to the chair. She had no cards.

The person on the far right of the couch wore a green spandex suit with orange leg warmers. He had on a Jonin flak jacket and had 5 cards in his hands like the man in the recliner before he too set them on the table. His hair was cut in a bowl fashion and he had the biggest eyebrows Naruto had ever seen.

The man in the middle wore the standard Jonin uniform, had trench knifes attached to his belt, and was smoking a cigarette. He had placed his cards on the table, showing a straight flush. "Beat that, Kakashi!" The man said.

Kakashi, the man next to him apparently, was wearing the same clothing as the smoking man, only he was wearing a mask and his headband was over his left eye. He put down his cards, revealing a royal flush. "Not this time, Asuma."

As Kakashi picked up the money, he noticed Naruto standing at the open door, watching them play poker. "Oh, look who it is. Hello Naruto, my name is Kakashi Hatake, Anbu Captain of Konoha." The man who was smoking spoke up "I'm Sarutobi Asuma, Jonin of Konoha." The woman in the chair said "I am Kurenai Yuhi, Chunin of Konoha." The man in tights stood up, and struck a pose "Yosh! I'm the youthful Maito Gai! Jonin of Konoha!"

Then, the man in the recliner stood up. "I'm Uchiha Itachi, Anbu captain of Konoha, and your new guardian." Naruto was surprised at Itachi's introduction. This man was going to be the person to take care of him? He couldn't believe it.

"Then you don't hate me for having the fox inside me?" At this, everybody but Itachi was shocked. The kid knew what he held in him! Kakashi after a moment of silence, spoke up "Naruto, nobody here hates you for having the fox inside you. We all know the difference between the scroll and the kunai."

While Naruto may not have known what the man meant with the scroll reference, he could tell the man wasn't lying, as years of dealing with the villagers had taught him how to tell if somebody was lying. Looking around, he noticed everybody agreeing with what the masked man said.

Itachi cleared his throat, causing everybody in the room to look at him. "Naruto, Hokage-sama told me that you want to be a great ninja, correct?" Naruto nodded at him. "Well, then I and the people around you, will help you to reach your goal.

Naruto's jaw couldn't drop any lower.

_Hours earlier._

Itachi was waiting for his guests to arrive. He knew that he could not get Naruto to the level where he wanted him to be by himself. It would take the help of specialists, who knew alot about their own trade, to teach Naruto in everything that they could. So he called in some favors.

Kurenai was the first to arrive. She was very punctual and always on time. He politely asked her if she wanted some tea and she accepted. After giving her a cup, she sat down on the chair and they exchanged small talk and genjutsu Ideas.

The next to arrive was Asuma. He came in and declined the offer of tea. He sat in the middle of the couch. He talked to Itachi about how he was doing, and how stressful being an anbu captain was. Eventually, he lit up a cigarette and lay back in the chair.

The next to arrive was Kakashi, surprising most people. After turning on and deactivating his sharingan to see if it was a genjutsu, he offered kakashi some tea. After accepting the offer, Kakashi explained to them that Gai had challenged him to a race. The house just so happened to be the finish line and he had made it here on time. He talked to Asuma and Itachi about ninjutsu and the many situations in which it could be used.

Gai came in a few minutes after Kakashi, and started weeping about his rival having beaten him again. After composing himself, and taking the youthful offer of tea, he had a conversation with Itachi and Kakashi how using taijutsu in a fight was better than ninjustsu or genjutsu.

After a while, Itachi started speaking. "I know you are all wonder why I have called you here." After seeing their nods, he continued. "Now, I know that all of you know about Naruto being a Jinchūriki, so I need to know if any of you hate him for it?" Once everybody stated that they didn't, itachi continued. "I have chosen Naruto to be the one for my plan."

"So, you called us here to tell us that?" Kakashi asked, saying the question that was on everybody's mind. "No, I called you here to ask a favor from all of you. Kakashi!" Kakashi snapped to attention at the way Itachi said it, with the full force of an anbu captain. "I want you to train him in ninjutsu!" Kakashi nodded, he could do that.

"Gai!" The taijutsu master looked him in the eyes. "I want you to train him in the art of taijutsu!" Gai gave Itachi a thumbs up and struck a pose "I will train youthful Naruto to the best of my abilities!"

"Kurenai." He spoke in a softer tone when talking to her. "Can you please teach Naruto in the art of genjutsu? I myself can do some, but most of those rely on having the sharingan. "Since you asked so nicely, I can." Kurenai responded, pleased that he didn't take that tone with her.

"Asuma, I would like you to train Naruto to use trench knifes and to use his mind in battle." "I suppose it would be good to have somebody to play with" Asuma said, with a glint in his eyes. "But what will you teach him. I'm going to teach him about everything else he will need to know. Like how to throw shuriken, kunai, about the elemental nations, and other stuff he needs to know to get by in life."

"Everybody understand what we are going to do?" Seeing everybody nod their head, he got out a deck of cards. "Well then, who wants to play some poker?" With that, the cards where dealt and in an hour or so, Naruto would wake up.

Itachi was in the Uchiha compound before the sun rose the next day, heading towards the room of his father and mother. He was going to basically drop a bomb on them, and he knew his father wouldn't like it.

As he walked into the room, he saw they had not noticed him. They were still making out, with their bodies hidden under the covers. He cleared his throat, and they basically flew apart. Itachi, what are you doing here?" Fugaku questioned. Mikoto was silent, hiding her face in the covers. "Father, mother, I have come here to talk to you."

Fugaku wondered what this was about. Surely it could wait until he and his wife had finished. He looked over at his son, and from the expression on his son's face, he could tell it couldn't. "Give me and your mother a moment to get dressed, and we can talk in the living room."

Itachi was walking to the living room when an idea struck him. He could tell his father the Hokage ordered him to do it. He pulled out a scroll and wrote his plan on it. After silently summoning a crow, and giving it the message, he opened a window and let it fly off toward the Hokage's tower. Closing the window and sitting in a chair, he waited for his parents. He didn't have to wait long. They walked in and his mother sat down, while his father stayed standing up.

"Father, mother," Itachi began. "I have been given a S-rank mission." From the look on his parent's faces, they didn't see why he interrupted them to tell them this. He continued. "My mission is to ensure that Uzumaki Naruto is trained to be a successful ninja of Konoha. I am to give him housing and training until he is strong enough to be of use to Konoha's military.

His parents stayed quiet for a moment. "Why you?" Itachi looked up. "Why you?" It was his father speaking, with a rare hint of concern in his voice. "Why would they put my son at risk training that demon when they have plenty of other ninja's who could train him! Why not just put him through the academy?" All of the questions Fugaku asked were valid. Why would Itachi have been chosen to train the Jinchūriki. His eyes tingled, and he was given his answer.

"Because I have these eyes, father." He spoke, activating his sharingan. "These eyes that can suppress and maybe even control the biju's chakra. I am the highest skilled individual who has the ability to stop him from going on a rampage should he draw on to much chakra."

His father saw his point, that much was clear. But you don't stop a running bull with a flashy cap. You have to have a wall behind to get the bull's horns stuck in. So Itachi used the only thing that he could think of that would calm him down. His pride as an Uchiha.

"Father, think not of the mission." At these words, Fugaku looked at his son, wanting to know what more there could be to this beside the Hokage wanting to get his son killed.

"Father, think of the Uchiha clan. Think of the acknowledgment we will get when he is out there, destroying villages. The people will see him, see that this is what the Uchiha clan trained, and they will fear us even more than we already are. Do you see this opportunity that has been given to us."

However, an obstacle presented itself that he didn't see coming. His mother spoke up "But we can't let him stay here. Everybody will think badly of us if they know we are housing the Kyuubi. Where is he going to stay?"

Itachi felt something inside him crack. His mother, who he had always thought was kind, loving, and smart, thought that Naruto was the Kyuubi? "Do not worry mother." It pained him to call her mother anymore. "The hokage has set us up a house in the civilian's district. I will be staying there with him to make sure no civilians attack him."

While Fugaku nodded, understand the "Hokage's" reasoning, Mikoto, however, couldn't let go of him.

Mikoto once again spoke up. "But why do you have to go live with it!" She started to get frantic, and began to sob and cry. "What if it tries to kill you in your sleep! What if you can't control it with your sharingan? What do you think will happen to me if you die?" She was sobbing into her hands.

"I will comfort your mother, son. You go get anything you need from the house and go. Just know, that whatever happens, you have full support of the Uchiha clan." With that, Fugaku picked up the sobbing Mikoto bridal style and carried her to their room. Itachi, having already collected his clothes a few days prior, gather everything else he thought he would need, both for himself, and for Naruto.

With that, he headed out, ready to start training his new apprentice.

**AN: Thats a wrap!**

**I know that there are going to be some people who are angry with me on how I portrayed Mikoto, but I had to have some reason for Itachi to dislike her, cause if not, I will be tempted to let her live through the massacre. The pole is still up for Itachi's pairing, it is still on my profile, and it will be there until chapter 6. Thanks for reading, and I will see you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Today, I'm here to say it! I don't own Naruto!**

**AN:I'm back with chapter 5! The poll for Itachi's pairing is still up on my profile!(I sound like a broken record saying this) This is the last chapter before we leave Konoha, which means two things, last chapter until we get to the polls conclusion and we find out who Itachi is paired with, and the Uchiha are all going to be killed! Are you ready!(Naruto is 6 in first section, just so you aren't confused on his age.) :D**

It was early in the morning, before the sun had even risen, when Naruto was rudely woken up by water splashing on his head. His eyes flew open, his still half-asleep brain trying to comprehend what was going on. Standing off to the side, was Itachi, still holding his hands in a seal, clearly the source of the water.

"Its time to start your training." Unlike Naruto, Itachi appeared to have been up for hours. A quick glance at the clock told Naruto it was six in the morning. "Get up and get dressed. I will have breakfast ready in a few minutes, and if you do not get to eat as much as you want before we have to leave, it is your own fault." Having said this, Itachi left the room.

Getting up, he went over to a nearby dresser. Yesterday, after Itachi introduced him to his new teachers, they went shopping together. He got a pair of boxers, black shorts, and a white shirt with a spiral on the front from the dresser. He went to the bathroom, took a shower, and put on his clothes. After brushing his teeth, he left the bathroom. He returned to his room shortly to grab some shinobi sandals and put them on. He rushed down the stairs, through the living room and into the Kitchen.

In the kitchen, he was met with a table full of food and Itachi already eat. Sitting down, with quick Itadakimatsu, he grabbed some food and dug in. Once Itachi was finished, he looked over to Naruto. He was shoveling food into his mouth like his life depended on it. "Stop." Itachi said. Though the word was whispered, Naruto heard it and he stopped. "It is time to leave. I will give you a minute to wash your face, I will be waiting by the door."

Naruto scrambled to place his plate in the sink and wash his face off. After he was done, he ran to the door. Finding Itachi waiting there, the two walked outside the house. Once outside, their attitudes visibly worsened. The moment they saw them, the villagers changed. They were no longer the kind people they normally where. They glared at the two, they spat at their feet, and one man picked up a bottle, as though to throw it.

This all stopped when Itachi turned to look at them. The glares stopped almost instantly, and several people fainted. Nobody else bothered to bother them on their way to the training ground. Once they arrived there, Itachi handed a scroll to Naruto. "Naruto, this scroll contains your training instruction. You will follow them until told otherwise.

Naruto look at the scroll. It Itachi's handwriting it said:

7:00-Studying with Itachi

9:00-Taijutsu training with Gai

11:00-One hour break for healthy lunch.

12:00-Training with Trench Knifes with Asuma

1:30-Training your mind with Asuma

3:00-One hour break waiting for Kakashi to arrive.

4:00-Ninjutsu training with Kakashi

6:00-Genjutsu training with Kurenai

8:00-Social life

Repeat next day.

After reading it, Naruto was starting to regret agreeing to be trained. This seemed like alot of work, and from the way Itachi talked, it sounded like Itachi was going to make it harder. Naruto sucked it up, and asked "What are we doing first?""You are going to learn to throw shuriken and kunai." Naruto smiled, maybe this won't be so bad after all.

He would regret those words.

**Two years later(Naruto is eight, Itachi is 13)**

Naruto was with Itachi walking down the street. His outfit had not changed alot, he had added a kunai and shuriken pouch to it. A black trench coat was wore over his shirt. He was going to finally meet Itachi-sensei's family. Itachi had been very strict with him, reminding him time and time again to not do anything disrespectful.

Itachi's mind was on how his family would react to Naruto presence. While his father and brother would not mind, he assumed, he knew his mother would raise hell. HE knew she wouldn't do it in front of him, of course, but when he and Naruto left, she would go and rant to his father, and his father, would come tell him about it. Of this, he was sure.

"Now Naruto, you must not do anything that will give my mother reason to kick you out, ok?" Itachi told him, in his monotone voice. "Yes Itachi-sensei. You've only told me this, like, fifty times already." Naruto was starting to get irritated by ITachi's constant reminding him of things. He forgot his manners once, and Itachi never let him forget it!

As they both arrived at the Uchiha compound gates, It took only a glance at Itachi for the guards to let them in. As they walked through getting nods from passing Uchihas, they were stop by an anbu. The anbu and Itachi quickly hugged, and the anbu took off his mask. "Hey Itachi, its been a while. Who's the kid?"

Itachi nodded. "It has Shisui. Meet my apprentice, Naruto. Naruto, This is my best friend, Shisui. He is the best in the clan in genjutsu." At this, Shisui waved his hand. "Na, we both know why you say that, Itachi." At this, the boys shared a knowing glance. "Shisui, I think we should show him."

Shisui's face was one of shock, like he had just killed his best friend. "You really want." Itachi stared at him "If I didn't, I wouldn't say so." Though he sounded like he was asking Shisui, it sounded like it was more of a command. "Fine, follow me." Shisui walked away, now having an aura of seriousness compared to his laid back attitude of before.

With Itachi and Naruto in tow, Shisui led them through the maze that was the Uchiha compound. Finally arriving at a normal looking house, Shisui opened the door using a key. Ushering them inside, Shisui closed the door, locking it in the process. He led them to the living room where Shisui and Itachi stood while Naruto sat on the couch.

Itachi spoke up first. "Naruto what we are about to tell you, must never be told to anyone , or I will kill you." With Itachi speaking in his "Authority tone" as Naruto dubbed it, he knew Itachi would kill him. Nodding to show he understood, he saw Itachi prepare to continue.

"A few weeks ago, me and Shisui snuck into the Naka shrine to read a stone tablet located there. It told us how to get a higher version of the sharingan." At this, Naruto tried to speak up, but was silenced by a wave of Itachi's hand. "The tablet told us how to get the Mangekyō Sharingan. There was only one problem. to obtain the Mangekyō sharingan, you must kill your best friend." Naruto was shocked. Who would kill their own best friend for power?

Itachi closed his eyes and opened them, revealing his sharingan. The tomoes in his sharingan spun until they morphed into something different. At the same time, this was happening with Shisui's sharingan. Itachi's sharingan settled down to show a three pointed shuriken. Naruto looked to Shisui to see a four pointed curved shuriken. Naruto went to speak up, and not being silenced by Itachi this time, said "But both of you are still alive, how did you guys get it if you didn't kill each other?"

Shisui spoke this time. "Me and Itachi were sparing the other day, and he made me think I had killed him with a fire jutsu. In my sadness, the mangeyō awakened. When he reappeared, I used a jutsu on him to make him think he had done his worse fear. This awakened the mangeyō in him. And now we have it, without the guilt of having actually killed each other."

"What can you guys do with them?" Naruto asked. Itachi, once again, took the floor. "I can cast a genjutsu to make you think three second is three days and I can cast a black flame that won't go out for seven days." Naruto looked at Shisui. "Mine give me the ability to put you infinitely in a genjutsu that you can only be broken out of by death. However, I can only use it once a month right now. My other ability is a genjutsu that gives me the ability to make you do whatever I want, and make you think you want to do it. I can only do that one once a day. Cool, right!"

Naruto was amazed by these abilities. They were both formidable and deadly. Suddenly, he remembered something. "Itachi-sensei, weren't we going to have dinner with your parents?" Itachi looked at Naruto, then at the clock. It was now around eight, so his family would have finished dinner a while ago. "I never officially made the arrangement to eat with them, so it is not much of a loss. Shisui, would you like to come with us to dinner?"

Shisui pondered for a moment, before nodding. "I could use some food. I just got back from a mission, and need my strength." Naruto got up from the couch while the other two moved away from the wall. **(AN: Uchiha Shisui has joined your party, lol)**

Quickly leaving Shisui's house, they went to a local Uchiha Senbei shop, which was owned by Itachi's aunt and uncle. After having a nice dinner, they parted ways with Shisui **(Uchiha Shisui has left your party lolrotfl)** and went back to the Yondaime's house where they went to sleep, unaware of the horrors to come.

**AN: I so wanted to end it here, but I said this would be where massacre would be, and It shall!**

**Two years later(Naruto is ten, Itachi is 15, Shisui is 16)**

Itachi was furious. Today, he got his final order from Konoha. His last task for the great tree of Konoha, As Hiruzen had said. Tonight, he, along with Shisui would kill the entire Uchiha clan. Sure, some of the ninja and the elders were planning a coup, but he was ordered to kill everybody, even the children. He was now wishing he accepted that masked man invitation to his group that he declined. He would now fit in perfectly to that group.

However, there was one thing he was worried about. Naruto. With how the boy acted, he would probably be heartbroken if he left him here. On the other side, if he took Naruto with him and Shisui, the Hokage would not stop until he was back in Konoha. Itachi sat up strait, startling Shisui, who was looking over a map of the Uchiha compound, with red and green dots on it.**(AN Red and green, Itachi and Shisui)** What if the Hokage thought Naruto was dead! He would be able to take Naruto with him and nobody would be the wiser!

However, he knew Hiruzen wouldn't fall for this trap. He needed something extra. He looked at the clock. Two in the afternoon. Enough time for him to get over there in time for Naruto's break before ninjutsu training. Looks like it was time for Naruto to learn a new jutsu. "Shisui, don't leave the study." Shisui nodded. Itachi left, not closing the door.

With Naruto, he was playing go with Asuma. After another hour of it, he was mentally tired. He was wide awake, however, when Itachi jumped down into the clearing when Asuma left. "Itachi-sensei, what are you doing here? Is something wrong?" "Naruto-kun. Would you be willing to fallow me to the ends of the world? To the deepest pits of hell?"

Naruto didn't even hesitate to answer "I would, Itachi-sensei."

At this, Itachi pulled out a scroll and tossed it to Naruto. "Learn this in the next forty five minutes and do not be seen. Tell Kakashi when he gets here, I have called off your ninjutsu training for the day." With that, Itachi left.

Naruto looked at the scroll, and his eyes widened. He was going to love this jutsu.

Back with Itachi, he was heading back towards the Yondaime's house to tell Shisui of his new plan. When he got their, he hear sounds of fighting. Switching to a run, he burst through the front door, to find dead bodies on the ground. He quickly ran down the stair to the basement, hoping to get their in time.

The first thing he noticed was the door to minato's study was forced open. The next thing was more dead bodies on the ground. The last thing he noticed was Shisui and a clone of the Yondaime fighting an elderly man wrapped head to toe in bandages. Danzo had come to attack Shisui when he left, he assumed.

Danzo, seeing his arrival, cut his losses and teleported out of the study. Shisui, who had several kunai and shuriken sticking out of him sat on the couch and started removing them. He had a nasty looking gash on him that look worse than it probably was with the way Shisui was moving while having it. The clone of Minato looked at Itachi and asked him "Why on earth was Danzo attacking this young man?"

Itachi looked at him. "Danzo probably wanted his eyes. The secrets in your study were probably just a bonus." Minato nodded at this. He was a seal clone, made when a seal was activated. He could see who was keyed into the seal, and Itachi and Shisui were.

Itachi looked at Shisui and walked over to him. "Are you ok?" "By ok, do you mean ok? Or do you mean battle ready?"

Itachi put his hand on Shisui's scolder. "Are you ok, is what I meant. And what happened?" "After you left, I looked over the plans a few more times before going upstairs to get some water. When I went up there, the place was crawling with root ninjas. I manage to kill a few of them before I retreated to the study and allowed them to break open the door. Two clones of Yondaime-sama appeared and help me kill some of them. During the battle, one of the clones were dispersed by Danzo. We managed to kill the rest of the ninjas and fought with Danzo until you got here. I already told Yondaime-sama why I thought they were after me. He knows what we were ordered to do."

"That I do. And the fact that you two are willing to do this shows how much you are willing to do for Konoha. I have decided that I will take this burden from you. I will kill the Uchiha clan for you." At this, Itachi and Shisui turned to him. "Hokage-sama, I can't let you do that." "Ditto" respectively.

"Who said you had a choice?" The last thing Itachi and and Shisui saw was the Yondaime smiling at them. He frowned, and muttered "Release." Then reality started the spin, and it revealed that Itachi and Shisui were in a different corner. "Don't get to hasty, Hokage-sama. You might dispel yourself." "We said we wouldn't let you do it all by yourself, not that you couldn't help. The plan starts at seven sharp. Maps on your desk." With this, Itachi and Shisui went upstairs. The Yondaime's clone lingered for a moment, and vent over to a closet. He opened it up, and pulled out a black cloak, and a blank mask. The things he did for Konoha.

It was late at night, around seven, when Naruto returned to the Yondaime's house. The moment he got there, he was immediately told to pack his things. Apparently, he was leaving with Itachi to do who knows what. He packed his things without a second thought, and moved to the kitchen. There, siting around the table, was a man in a cloak, Shisui, and Itachi. Unknown to him, things were about to get hectic. "Naruto." Itachi said, looking at him. "I need you to take this, and go with my clone. He will get you out of the village safely. Me and Shisui will meet you once we have completed our mission." Itachi made a clone and gave Naruto a big scroll. Naruto took the scroll and left with Itachi's clone.

Naruto and Itachi's clone had only made it a few block from the house when Itachi cast a genjutsu on their. Then, all hell broke loose when the Yondaime's house and several others around it exploded in a ball of flames. If Naruto hadn't know that clones disperse when their creator dies or knock unconscious, he would have panicked. **(AN: The seal clone is an exception) **

Itachi's clone led Naruto to an unassuming shake in the woods before the walls surrounding Konoha. They both went inside and Itachi's clone lifted up a mat to reveal a tunnel. They both jumped into the hole, Naruto following every move the clone was making without questioning or complaining. Just like Itachi had taught him.

The tunnel led to another small shack outside of the walls. Itachi's clone and Naruto sat there waiting for hours until Itachi and Shisui came, through the same tunnel. ITachi dispelled the clone and got the scroll back from Naruto. The reformed group was on the move towards one of the side roads leading away from Konoha, when they saw a giant fireball shoot up from Konoha's direction.

Itachi had a knowing smile and muttered a small thanks to an unknown person before they started moving in earnest. Itachi turned to look at Naruto when he spoke up. "Itachi Sensei, Shisui. What was your mission anyways?"

Shisui spoke up before Itachi could. "Our mission was to kill the Uchiha clan of Konoha before they could try a coup. That fireball was the uchiha compound blowing up, ensuring that nobody could steal any sharingan or clan secrets." Naruto stumbled at this knowledge, but recovered and quickly caught back up. "So where are we going?"

"We are going to the one place we know we will be safe, an old Uchiha safe house." Itachi told Naruto. Naruto nodded, glad to be in on the plan. That was when he noticed something. Shisui's eyes were closed. They had been since they joined up. He decided not to comment on it until they were in a more save place. If only he knew the location of those eyes would decide the fate of the world.

**AN: Another chapter done. Is it just me, or are these chapters getting longer and longer? The poll for Itachi's pairing is going to be closed when I post chapter six. No, Danzo doesn't have Shisui's eyes, you will see where they are later, I know you won't be expecting it! I will see you later in chapter 6!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello. I'm Eric Anderson, here to say Mickykiki1 doesn't own Naruto.**

**AN:The results are in! Itachi is going to be paired with Yugito! Anyways, the characters are now outside of Konoha! I can finally get on with the Pairings! LETS GO!**

It was early in the morning when Shisui got up. He had over taxed his eyes by using the Mangekyō too much. He couldn't even open his eyes. He had no doubt that without Itachi, he probably wouldn't have gotten this far. He probably would have died at the hands of Danzo. Just the thought of that guy made his insides churn.

He turned towards the noise of something moving. "Hello?" he called out. "Its just me, Naruto." Naruto called out. Shisui heard the sound of the ground next to his sleeping bag rustling, so he guessed Naruto sat beside him. He thought about asking Naruto to leave him alone, but decided he needed the company. He heard Naruto clear his throat and turned to him.

"What happened to your eyes, Shisui?" Naruto asked. "I overused them in the fight with our clansmen. I can't even open them." Shisui answered, shocking Naruto. "What will you do if you don't get better? We can't let you be blind, can we?"

A voice from behind them spoke up "He will take one pair of the spares kept at the hideout if his eyes do not get better before then." Shisui nodded while Naruto was breathing heavy, scared out of his wits. Naruto's head grew comically and he waved his fist at Itachi. "Why did you have to sneak up on me like that! I told you not to do that Itachi-sensei!"

Itachi smiled. "I guess I forgot, come it will take us a few weeks to reach the hideout at this pace. And there is a place I want to visit where we can pick up supplies." With this, the trio pack up their supplies. They started walking, Itachi leading Shisui by his hand, Naruto walking along beside them.

Hiruzen was distraught. He was done with his paperwork for the day, just about to relax, when an explosion was heard from the civilian section. He sent some ninja to go check it out, and they come back reporting the center of the blast was the Yondaime's house. They found dozens of bodies in the wreckage, one of which was confirmed to be Naruto's.

This was not what caused most of his trauma. Nearby the training grounds, floating down a river, the bodies of Uchiha Shisui and Uchiha Itachi were recovered, and they had wounds on them. This was not it either. What caused him most of his trauma was the fact that whoever it was was able to defeat both of them together, and be in good enough condition to take Shisui's eyes afterwords.

However, his day was about to get alot worse. As he was standing on his little balcony overlooking the village, he could only stare in horror as the uchiha compound and several blocks around it exploded into a huge ball of flame. He could hear the cries of civilians below him as buildings near the blast started catching fire.

He started think of the people who it could be. It couldn't be Itachi and Shisui, as they were dead. Danzo wouldn't cause needless destruction to the civilians like that. It could be the person who had killed Shisui and Itachi, but to think of a man with that kind of power was terrifying.

However, he would be getting a massive load of paper work in just a few minutes because of this. He sat down, grabbed his stamp, and prepared himself. Moments afterwards, a chunin came in carrying a stack of paper and sat it down on the desk. Hiruzen sighed and picked up the first sheet of paper. Mass funeral for those who died?

Accepted. He sighed again, as he picked up another sheet of paper.

Putting the paper down, he picked up his pen and pulled a scroll out of his desk. This scroll was the shinobi roster. He quickly located the names Itachi and Shisui and marked them as deceased.

A ghost town. Naruto thought Itachi was crazy to think they could find supplies here. It had been two weeks since they left konoha, and they had been training every step of the way. Shisui to fight without his eyes, Itachi had given himself extra weight so he could be stronger, and Naruto had leaves sticking all over his body, and some floating off of him.

They were going to this ghost town, know as Sora-ku, because apparently they could get supplies here. Naruto didn't understand why Itachi thought they could get supplies here, or even how Itachi knew that this town was here. Several times, Naruto found himself with that feeling that someone was watching him, but couldn't see anybody or anything. He decided it was just him being paranoid.

They came around a corner, and Naruto gasped. There was an old lady walking down the street with dozens of cats following her. There were cats trying to hit other cats, some trying to rub against her, and some content with just following her. Naruto was shocked when she saw them and waved, as though nothing was wrong! Did she not notice the amount of cats following her, or was she just insane?

Itachi had been in a bad mood for a while. He had talked earlier to Shisui about his eyes.

**Flashback**

Shisui was woken up from his dreaming when the sunlight hit his face. He tried to open his eyes, when he felt to pain. His right eye felt much better than his left did. He finally managed to get it open, and was shocked when he didn't see anything. He felt his face to find out if his eyelid was really open, and to his horror, it was. "Itachi!" He shouted his best friends name with more terror in his voiced than he had hoped.

Itachi was on watch duty, drinking water from a bottle he stored in a scroll, when he heard Shisui's call. Dropping the bottle, he ran as fast as he could, thinking somebody had gotten past him and to Shisui and Naruto. When he got to the clearing, he saw shisui, right eye open, tears leaking out of both of his eyes. Landing in the clearing, He saw Shisui glancing around, his one open eye passing over him multiple times. "Shisui!" He said.

Naruto started to wake up when Itachi said this, but was told it was not time to get back up yet. Itachi turned to Shisui once Naruto went back to sleep. Shisui was looking right at him, having heard where Itachi's voice was coming. Itachi went over and held Shisui's hand, trying to comfort him. "Shisui, can you see me?" Despite knowing the answer, Itachi had to ask, just in case he was wrong. No matter how small that chance was.

Shisui shook his head. "No. I don't think I will ever be able to see out of my right eye ever again. I hope I can see out of my left eye though. It would suck to be blind." The humor in his voice was clearly faked, but at least he wasn't moping. We will wait and see. When we get to the Uchiha hideout, we will replace either one eye, or both." with this, he turned to leave, saying one last thing "Shisui, I do hope you feel better. If you need assistance call for me or Naruto." With that said, he jumped off, leaving Shisui behind.

Shisui, with nothing else to do, decided to read a book. "Wait a second!" He couldn't see, couldn't read "Damn it!" Itachi, hearing Shisui's yell, wondered what it was this time. Deciding it was nothing, he expanded his senses, looking for anything that could attack them.

**Flashback end.**

Snapping out of his thought when He, Naruto, and Shisui turned a corner, and saw a familiar old lady. The old lady turned, and saw them. Her eyes glanced at Naruto and Shisui, before landing on him. The moment she saw him, she waved and started over to them. Itachi waved his hand back and called out "Nekobaa-chan!" He went over and hugged her, being just as tall as her.

"I'm so glad to see you, Itachi. Its been years since you came here! In fact, I haven't see Sasuke, either." She looked very sad, as though somebody had kicked her cat. Itachi, however, saw though her ploy. "You can't guilt trip me into coming here, Nekobaa-chan. I have come to buy some supplies." The face of the kind old lady did not change. "Very well then. Lets go!" She led the group to a rundown looking castle. When they went inside, there were cats everywhere. However, two cats stood out.

One was predominantly a light-coloured brown with darker markings along his ears, on his cheeks, paws, and tail. He wore a simple blue kimono with mesh armor underneath, held closed by a simple white sash. On his forehead, is the kanji for shinobi.

The other was predominantly a light-coloured brown with darker markings on her cheeks. She wore a simple red kimono with mesh armor underneath, held closed by a simple white sash.

They both seemed happy to see Itachi, and Itachi seemed to be pleased to see them as well. He bowed to them "Hina" the cat on the left nodded back. "Denka" the cat on the right nodded back. Hina spoke first "Itachi, did you bring any treats?" Denka remained silent, instead of talking, looking at the other two with him. ITachi pulled out a scroll, and in a poof of smoke, a bag of cat treats appeared. "You know I did."

He gave the two some treats, and motioned for Nekobaa to lead them onwards. She beckoned for them to come along, and the group did, now being joined by the two ninneko. She led them to a large warehouse, with two large doors.

She turned to them, and opened her mouth. "Now, I hope you don't have a vendetta against Kumo, cause a team of their ninja are here buying supplies." Itachi looked at Nekobaa, then at the large door. "You left a team of kumo ninja unattended? Do you know how much they could steal in the time it took you to get back to them?" She looked at Itachi with a smirk.

"Left them unattended? Nonsense, my kitties are watching them." With these words said, she went over to a chain, and pulled it down with surprising strength for a lady her age. The doors started to creak open at a fast pace, revealing rows of metal shelves filled with boxes. There were four people walking around.

The first was a woman, the obvious leader of the group. She was white, with long, straight, blonde, hair bound with taut bandages and dark eyes. She wears a short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants, both of which had a design similar to clouds on them, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of white beads wound around her left hand. She also wore the standard Kumo forehead protector, sandals and, a kunai holster, which was strapped to her right thigh. She wears bandages around her arms and legs as well as a red belt around her waist.

The next was also a woman. She was also white, with blue eyes and straight, blonde hair framing her face cut in an asymmetrical bob style with the front bangs reaching her shoulders. She wears a very low-cut outfit which displays her sizeable cleavage, with mesh armor underneath, a short skirt and red hand guards, high boots, and what appears to be a modified Kumogakure flak jacket that covers her stomach only, similar to a girdle. She has a tanto strapped horizontally to her lower back.

The third one was a woman as well. She was black with with long red hair and amber eyes. She was flat-chested and wore a long, short-sleeved dress with frilly edges complete with the Kumogakure flak jacket, two simple yellow earrings, fishnet stockings, thigh-high boots with white soles and a forehead protector which she wears like a bandanna. She carries a long sword on her back.

The final member was a black male. He had short, spiky, white hair and dark eyes accentuated with lines curving upwards from the corners. He wears a dark outfit consisting of an overlong shirt with a hood, with red bandage hand guards, Kumogakure shin guards, and a black forehead protector. He was sucking on a lollipop. He carries a long sword on his back.

The leader of the group stepped forward, having noticed Nekobaa opening the grate. The other members of the team walked from were they were looking at boxes. She glanced toward the ex-konoha ninja. "I am sorry, I didn't know you had other customers." "Don't worry." Nekobaa said, with the same tone she had since the group met her. "They just got here. I'm sure they don't mean you any harm." Though she seemed distrustful, she took the old woman's word for it. "Now show me the items you want, and you can buy them."

Naruto, seeing the woman was distracted, decided to look around. He went up to one box, and looked at the label. "Explosion tag, low. Hey, Itachi-sensei, come look at this!" Itachi heard his call, and walked over. Once he was over there, Naruto asked Itachi "Can I get some explosive tags?" saying this, he pointed at the low level explosion tags. Itachi shook his head. "No you can't." He grabbed Naruto's hand and led him to a box that looked exactly the same, but had a different label. "You can however, have some of these." Naruto looked at the box, his eyes wide. The box read, warning, high powered explosion tags. His jaw dropped when he looked at the price. "But Itachi-sensei," He was cut off by Itachi. "Price is no matter when it could save your life. Try not to get more than a hundred of anything though. I am not an endless well."

Despite saying that, Itachi was basically and endless well. He had taken the liberty of taking all of the Uchiha clan's funds from the complex before blowing it up. After all, they wouldn't be needing it anymore. He looked to see Naruto with a large pile of stuff, most of it little ninja tricks and scrolls containing who knows what. He went over to Naruto and pulled out a blank scroll and a ink brush. He then sealed everything up, and walked over to where the Kumo ninja were buying their stuff from Nekobaa. One of them held up a bingo book and pointed at Itachi, then at the page in the book. Their leader nodded, and then started walking over to the group.

Itachi, walked over to Shisui, who was leaning on a wall a few feet from the desk, and gave him the scroll, and told him to go buy the content. Shisui was about to complain about not having the money, when Itachi shoved a scroll into his hands. He walked over to stand near the desk, hoping somebody would tell him when the Kumo ninja where done buying their stuff.

Itachi tensed as the blond walked over to his. "What do you need?" He asked her, making eye contact. She walked closer to him, and opened her mouth to speak. "Kumo was told you died, Uchiha Itachi, you along with the rest of your clan." Itachi looked at her weirdly. "I am clearly still alive. That means your information is false." The woman hesitated a small bit, before steeling her resolve. "Our information comes directly from the Hokage. He says their was no survivors of the attack, which ended with the entire Uchiha compound blowing up." Itachi could not hold his mask from dropping just a little, which was all the Kumo kunoichi needed. He had left Sasuke alive, even going so far as to dropping him off at the hospital before the attack, so how did Sasuke die?

"You seem to want something from me. However, I cannot bargain with a stranger, who's name I do not even know. What is it?" His mask reapplying itself, he was once again emotionlessly staring at the kunoichi. "My name is Yugito, that should be enough. You are correct in saying I want something from you." This was indeed enough for Itachi. Recognizing her as the Nibi Jinchūriki, he knew he couldn't escape without Naruto, Shisui, or himself dieing. "Well?" The question was obvious.

"I want you to pledge you allegiance to Kumo. We can make sure that Konoha doesn't find you, and you can start a new Uchiha clan there, since you apparently didn't like the old one so much. We can also help you train your Jinchūriki partner to have full control of his tail beast." Before she could react, she found herself slammed against the wall, looking into sharingan eyes. "How do you know what he is?"

Yugito only felt this kind of fear when she was facing the Raikage and B. She managed to get out her sentence, which saved her life. "Jinchūriki with full control of their Biju's power can sense other Jinchūriki." Nekobaa's voice rang out through the warehouse. "Itachi, you know this is a neutral zone, you cannot fight here." He let her go.

Yugito fell to the ground, and scooted away. The other Kumo ninja had their hands on their swords, ready to fight at a moment's notice. Naruto had draw a kunai, and Shisui had his hands ready to do hand signs for a widespread fire jutsu. They all relax when Itachi put down Yugito though.

"What do you gain, should I join you?" Itachi, though he looked like he could fight at any moment. Yugito looked at him for a moment before speaking "You would do missions disguised as an Anbu. You would allow both of your comrades to rise through the ranks and do missions as well. We would be able to boast of having three Jinchūriki instead of two. You would take a wife as soon as possible to have a family. Your sons would have to pledge allegiance to Kumo as well."

Itachi thought it over. He, Shisui, and Naruto would do missions to protect Kumo, and in return, they would get protection. They would train Naruto to control his Biju, but he would be in danger from other nation who would assume he is a newborn. He would be able to have a family, not be used as breeding stock, but his family would have to protect Kumo, which could be worse. He opened his mouth to give her an answer. "I...

**AN: Have to give you a cliffhanger!**

**This story is shooting off! I once again thank by beta reader, Banesith777, for reading this story and correcting my mistakes. The next chapter will be out friday! If you have any suggestions or questions about where the story is going,just review, PM me, or do both! I'll see you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Naruto, however, my lawyer is working on that.**

**I also don't own the Tenth man concept.**

**AN: Welcome! I'm back with the seventh chapter. I'm sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter, but I couldn't resist. I have decided to just update whenever I finish a chapter, so that I can update more often. Now the chapter begins, with Itachi speaking.**

**Thanks to my Beta Reader, BaneSith777**

"I will accept." That was all he said. Yugito was shocked, the famous Uchiha prodigy giving up without a fight? She was cut off when Itachi spoke up. "However, we will need to go somewhere first. This is very important to me, and I hope you will allow it without a fight." That wasn't as bad of a condition as she thought it was. "Where do you want to go? We will escort you there, and from there, to Kumo." However, it would not be as simple as she thought.

"I'm afraid you will not know where it is. I'm the only one who knows where it is now that my clansmen are gone. I will have to lead the way, and with Shisui as he is, we cannot travel as fast as we normally could." Yugito assumed Shisui was the guy with bandages on his eyes.

She sighed, and nodded. She went over to Shisui, who was holding a scroll with all of the items he had bought. Shisui knew the old lady had taken more than he owed her, but it wasn't his money, so he didn't care. He was listening in on the conversion between Yugito and Itachi, and was wondering what Itachi was thinking. Surely this one girl, Jinchūriki or not, couldn't get them passage into Kumo. Even with the benefits Kumo would get, there would be the tenth man who would think it would be a trap.

Yugito grabbed the scroll with Itachi's items from Shisui before he even knew what she was doing. "Hey." He said. "Your friend told me to get it." Yugito saw this shut him up, and noted it. She walked over to Itachi and gave him the scroll. "So, when do you want to leave?"

Itachi looked over at Naruto, who as impatiently hopping from foot to foot, wanting to leave as soon as possible. He then looked over to Shisui who was leaning against the wall near the door. "I think we can leave now. Will your teammates object?" Yugito shook her head in the negative. "The longer it takes us to complete our mission, the more we get paid. It was the Raikage's idea to get us out of the village."

Itachi looked at her strangely. Why would she need to get out of the village? He decided to voice his opinion. "Why would you need to get out of the village? Is there something wrong?" If there was, he didn't want Naruto or Shisui to get dragged into it. "I was framed for murdering the civilian council. Me and Bee were the ones to find them, so they thought we killed them." She glanced back at him. "More specifically, they thought I did it, and Bee caught me. So the Raikage got me a mission with Bee and his team to go investigate a village that had gone silent. We found a ghost town and were heading back." Itachi's eyes widened, Bee, the Hachibi jinchūriki was here? Then where was he?

"Where is Bee? He isn't at the warehouse, or I would have sensed him." "Bee is guarding the campsite. He's pretty clumsy, so we decided to leave him behind. He gave Omoi a list of what he wanted, though." Itachi guessed Omoi was the boy. He nodded, and walked over to Naruto and Shisui to tell them of the change in plan, while Yugito did the same with Samui, Karui, and Omoi.

Meanwhile, outside the city, a man was tending to a fire, with fire roasting over it. He was Bee, the Hachibi Jinchūriki. The others had told him to wait here, to guard the campsite. However, the others hadn't returned yet, and he was getting angry. He decided to go look for them. Making a clone to watch over the campsite, he started towards the city. "Those fools be late, looks like I'll decide their fate!" He walked towards the gates of the village, thinking of what he would do to his students and Yugito for being late, when he ducked, dropping to the ground in the splits, a tri-bladed scythe almost hitting him. He looked over to where the scythe came from to see two figures in cloaks.

The first one was wearing a black cloak with read clouds. He had no shirt on, and light blue pants on. There was a cord coming from within the sleeve of the cloak, connecting the man to the scythe. The figure next to him had the same cloak on, with a hood attached to the cloak. He wore a face mask, hiding his mouth and nose.

"What was that for, I dodged like I was on the dance floor!" "Hidan, you missed" The one with the hood said. "Oh, shut up Kakuzu. It's not like you're actually doing anything!" The now identified Hidan and Kakuzu stood a few feet away from Bee. "Yo, fools, you better skedaddle, or else I might have to hit you like a paddle!" Bee continued to rap, unaware of the danger these two were. Suddenly, He was priced through the back by a scythe. He smirked" Ya fools" before dissolving into a clone. "He must have gone into the city. Lets go, Hidan." He started running toward the gates. "Fuck you, Kakuzu!" Hidan said back, before he started walking at a slow pace towards the gates.

The old group and the Kumo nins were walking towards the gate, having bought their goods and said their goodbyes to the old lady. Naruto was talking with Omoi, the two having hit it off at the warehouse. They stopped when they heard a voice call out. "Nibi, I know you see me. You can't hide, from my eyes!" Yugito groaned. "Bee, aren't you supposed to be watching the camp?" Bee stood for a moment, before talking. "I left a clone, to watch the..." He trailed off. "They killed my clone, those fucking crones!" Itachi spoke up "Who killed your clone?" Bee looked at him, then Yugito "Who this, Yugito? Whoever it is, He just doesn't flow." Everybody but Naruto was sweat dropping at him. Naruto, however, had stars in his eyes. "Wow!" The eight year old ran up to Bee. "The way you talk, it's so cool!"

Bee looked at Naruto with a gleam in his eye. "Yo! The name's Bee, ya see! I'm rapping and trapping, with my rhymes! I'm doing it all the time!" He held out his hand is a fist, motioning for Naruto to hit it with his own. Naruto, seeing what he wanted, balled his fist and hit Bee's fist with his own. "I'm Naruto!" "Nice to meet you, Naruto!"

Bee stood up, and turned to Itachi. "You, can you fight? Can you slice and dice?" "Yes, I'm very capable of fighting. Why?" The two ninjas, Kakuzu and Hidan jumped down, ready to battle. Itachi, Yugito, and team Bee stepped into a battle stance. Naruto and Shisui tensed up, but didn't get into a stance. Bee just stood there, before talking, without the rap this time. "Karui, Samui, Omoi, protect Naruto and the blind kid. Me, Yugito, and Shorty will take care of these bozos."

Itachi looked at the two enemies in front of him. One was an unknown, while the other one probably specialized in kenjustu. "I'll take the one with the hood." Yugito chimed in. "I'll help you. Bee, you take the one with the scythe." "Got ya, Yugito" He pulled out one of his notebooks and started writing with a pencil. Hidan scoffed, and ran at Bee, swinging his scythe at him. It was stopped by a pencil covered with lightning chakra. "Hmm, hold that thought, bro. Imma bout to lay down some rhymes, bro!" He flicked the scythe with the pencil, causing it to fly from Hidan's grip. Hidan used the rope to get his scythe back, before he went to strike again. He stopped when something went through his heart.

"That'll put you down for the count. You should've taken another route!" Bee stood, his arm out as though he had thrown something. The pencil was missing from his hand, now lodged in a tree a few miles away. Hidan fell to the ground, screaming. "Holy shit! That hurt you fucker!" He got up, clutching his chest which was bleeding. Bee, seeing that Hidan wasn't dead, was shock. What was this guy?

He paused, in thought, for a moment, before saying "Yo, fool, thats not cool. Looking at you, who should be dead, makes me hurt inside my head."

Hidan was starting to get angry with Bee. "Your fucking, stupid, dumb-ass crap is getting on my Goddamn nerves!" At this, a glint appeared behind Bee's sunglasses. Nobody insults his rap. With a jolt of his body, his swords flew into the air, and landed in various places on his body. "Yo, motherfucker, they call me the Killer Bee cause" as he said this he started to run and hop towards Hidan at an insane speed. "Cause I float like a butterfly" at this, he knocked hidan's scythe away, cutting the rope in the process. He spun around, cutting and slashing at Hidan's unprotected body. "And sting like a bee!" Hidan fell to the floor, cut into small pieces by Bee. However, his head was still intact.

"Aw, you fucking cunt! Goddamn it, get over here, I'll kill you with my teeth!" Bee merely started walking away, of to where the others where. He paused for a moment, then looked back. "Looks like you need a hand, little man!" He left, not noticing a large plant coming out of the forest.

**With Itachi and Yugito, vs Kakuzu.**

Itachi decided he would start the battle, as not to be on his opponent's terms. He quickly threw some shuriken, which quickly multiplied into hundreds of them. _"Shuriken Kage Bushin!"_ Kakuzu acted quickly, slamming his hands on the ground. _"Doton: earth wall"_ A wall of earth rose in front of him, blocking the Shuriken. He jumped over his wall and kawarimi with a log to avoid fireballs sent at him by Yugito. He cast his cloak away, deciding to step it up a bit.

Itachi and Yugito watched at their opponent, waiting for the slightest movement. He pulled of his cloak, and started to make hand seals. _"Katon: Firestorm!"_ A huge wave of fire flew from his face mask. Itachi countered by shooting water out of his mouth to put out the fire that was in front of him and Yugito. Yugito started making hand seals, her hands a blur, before shouting out _"Doton: Earth spikes" _Huge spike of earth shot out in front of him. Kakuzu jumped back from the spikes, two forms shooting from his back.

The first form looked like a monkey, and quickly opened its mouth, shooting a beam of lightning at Yugito. The second form looked like a bird, using its "wings" to take off and shot several bullets of wind at Itachi. Yugito evaded the beam shot at her, while Itachi flocked into crows, showing that Kakuzu was in a genjutsu. With his genjutsu discovered, he stepped out of the woods, his hands in a tiger seal. "_Katon: Phoenix Sage Fire"_ He shot several fireballs from his mouth, crossing the field rapidly.

Another form shot from Kakuzu's back, it looked like a demonic tiger. It quickly shit out fireball from it's mouth to counter Itachi's. It couldn't counter the shuriken infused with fire chakra that pierced its mask, killing it. This caused Kakuzu the frown, angered at the loss of one of his mask. "Looks like I'll have to take your heart, since I can't kill the Jinchūriki." This confirmed Itachi's suspicion that he was a member of akatsuki, but didn't understand what he meant by take his heart.

Kakuzu called out his water heart, which took the shape of a sharkopus. It quickly moved over to the lightning heart. The both opened their mouths, the water heart letting out a jet of water, while the lightning heart electrified it. The water sprayed towards Itachi and Yugito, when a giant tentacle wrapped around them when they jumped, pulling them to safety. Kakuzu's eyes narrowed, before he paused.

"Yes leader-sama" He said, to basically nobody. He called back his three hearts, before doing hand seals. Two more Kakuzu's appeared, before running off in three different directions. Yugito and Itachi moved to go after one of them, but a hand held them back.

"If we go, after him, then we will be going, on a whim." Bee said, knowing that only one of them was real, and only two of them together could kill him. Before Bee could start rapping again, Itachi turned and started running to where Naruto and the others where. Come on, we must hurry. They might have sent somebody else to attack Naruto when we were distracted." Yugito and Bee were soon to follow.

When they got to Naruto and the others, they explained what was happening, leaving out that Itachi knew who it was, and that they were after the Jinchūriki. Afterwards, they left off on their way to the Uchiha hideout. A week later, they were making camp, a day away from it. Bee was speaking to Itachi. "So, we are going to the uchiha hideout? How long are we going to hide out at the hideout?" Itachi glared at him. This was the fourth time Bee had asked. "For as long as it takes for Shisui's eyes to heal. I plan to train Naruto while we are there. Do you understand now?" Bee looked like he was going ask again, but a new voice spoke up. "Bee, leave Itachi alone. His plans are his own. We are merely following him. Now go back to sleep, it's my turn to take watch. We'll leave in a few hours." Bee and Itachi went to sleep. Yugito looked off into the distance, lost in thought.

It was morning, and Naruto was looking at Itachi as they moved along. They were trailing a bit behind the others. Itachi looked at him, and spoke. "I will be teaching you a new Jutsu today. It is called the summoning jutsu, and is used to summon an organism to aid you in battle or other needs. The hand signs are boar, dog, bird, monkey, ram. Now, you need to sign a " He was cut off by Naruto, who said "Like this, Itachi-sensei" then, the sound of poofing was heard. He looked over, to see nothing where Naruto was watching. He sighed, before summoning a crow. "Please alert elder Fugero, to send out a warning to our allies that they may see a small, blond child running around their domain." The crow nodded, before poofing away.

Naruto looked around, seeing nothing but darkness around him. Thankfully, Itachi had thought ahead, and taught him a ninjutsu to help with this. He performed a few hand seals and said _"Katon: Following flame orb"_ he spit out a small fire orb, which floated up to head level before staying there. Now able to see, he looked around, noticing that he appeared to be in some kind of tunnel, supported by structures made of something.

He heard a sound, and looked around. There, at the end of the tunnel, was a massive beetle, the size of a bus. It looked like it was digging the tunnel, and hadn't noticed him yet. Since Itachi-sensei said these animals would help him, he should probably talk to the beetle. He walked closer, and yelled out "Hello? Beetle-san?" The beetle, hearing a human, turned around.

"A human? Here? Tell me boy, how did you get here?" The beetle asked. "I am Uzumaki Naruto. I did the summoning technique, like my sensei taught me. I did the hand seals, and I appeared here." The beetle looked thoughtful, before speaking.

"Did your sensei not have you sign a contract?" Naruto tilted his head, before scratching his head in embarrassment. "I kinda didn't let him finish explaining the jutsu." Though he couldn't see it, he knew the beetle was thinking he was an idiot. The beetle sighed. "Very well, child. Come with me. I will take you to the queen." He started to walk slowly down the tunnel from which Naruto came. Naruto followed him for quite some time, before asking a question. "Beetle-san, what is your name?" The beetle paused, mid step. "Name? I don't have a name. Down here, we do not need names, as we all know each other, and can work together without flaws."

This was weird to Naruto. Not having a name, was a concept he couldn't understand. "Then what should I call you?" The beetle kept moving, while replying "Bagu(Bug)."

They walked in silence for a while, until Naruto started to hear noises. He saw a light ahead, and watched with awe as the tunnel opened up into a giant cavern. There where thousands of beetles everywhere. They came in all shapes and sizes, of all different species. Some were flying around, some were dragging loads of shiny rock, and some were going into small, dome like structures made of earth. However, the most impressive structure was a giant peanut shaped structure in the middle, which everything seemed to be centered around.

He was led through the small beetle village, all of the beetles looking at him. He was starting to get nervous, when he was led inside the large peanut by Bagu. He was led though mazes, a giant pit, and finally stopped at two massive doors, guarded by two beetles, easily taller than the Hokage tower. One of the beetles looked down at him, it's deep voice rumbling though the room. "Who goes there?"

Bagu spoke up "I have come with a visitor for the queen." He gestured to Naruto. "He reverse summoned himself into the tunnel I was digging. I have brought him to see the queen." The giant beetle seemed to nod, before pushing the massive doors open with his companion. The doors where wide open when Naruto and Bagu were sent inside, and where closed soon after. Naruto looked to the other side of the new room to see a tiny, human sized door. "This is as far I go, Naruto." Naruto was confused, but nodded. He opened the door, ready for a giant beetle. He saw, however, A human girl, who looked the same age as him.

She had a white nightgown on with white shirt on underneath. She had mint green hair and amber eyes. Looking around, he could see the room looked like it belonged to a nobel. There were dolls of different animals on shelves near the ceiling. There were three mannequins in the corner, one having the same outfit she had on, one being a ninja outfit consisting of a short sleeveless white midriff shirt, with fishnet armor underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it. There was a red hourglass like container near its feet. The final one looked like an outfit from a horror game. It had black, skin tight pant with chitin armor over it. The shirt was the same, being long-sleeved with the strange tan chitin armor covering it in a breastplate. There where gloves covered with it too, and the strangest headpiece. It looked like the head of a beetle, only a bit more rounded.

She looked at him, and smiled. "Hello stranger! What brings you to Kabutomushihaibu (The Beetle hive)?" He looked at her, and smiled back. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, miss. I" He tried to remember what Bagu said. "I reversed summoned myself here. I was doing the summoning technique without having signed a contract. I guess that means I'm here to ask to sign your" He tried to think of how to describe it. "Hive's contract, so you can assist me in battle." He finished, slightly winded by his speech.

The girl nodded. "Very well. I, Fuu, Queen of the beetles, Jinchūriki of the Nanibi, will allow you to sign the beetle contract. On one condition." Naruto looked at Fuu expectantly, wanting to know what her condition was.

"My condition, is that you become my king, and help me bring fame to the beetle hive."

**AN: And I'll end it here, As I have to go to sleep. Hopefully, you guys aren't too angry about the cliffhanger, but you probably already knew what he was going to say. I'll see you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I may, kinda, sorta not own Naruto. Whoops!**

**I'm here, with my 8th chapter, and the beginning of Naruto/Fuu. Naruto is eight, Fuu is eleven, Itachi is fifteen and so is Yugito. Bee is 21, while Omoi Samui and Karui are all fifteen as well. Make sure to read the An at the bottom. Now, on with the chapter.**

**Thanks to my beta reader BaneSith777**

Naruto looked at Fuu with a look most men have. The _where's the catch_ look.

he decided it would be best to not anger this girl, so he would have to be on his best manners. "I accept, Fuu-sama" He said. She looked angry at this, something he didn't understand. What did he say?

She said "Don't call me sama. It makes me feel old." Naruto now saw a pout instead of her being angry. She got up, and walked over to an old looking cabinet. She motioned for him to come over, so he did. She opened the cabinet, revealing alot of scrolls. She pulled one out, and a click was heard.

Naruto swung around when he heard a wall move. He looked to see a hallway, now opened by Fuu pulling the stone. He turned to see Fuu closing the cabinet, having put away the scroll. She started walking down the hallway when she saw he wasn't coming. "Well? Don't just stand there, come on!" He was quick to obey her, almost running to catch up.

"So, where are we going, Fuu-chan?" She looked at him, before speaking. "We are going to see the elders. They will help train you and allow you to sign the contract."

Naruto looked shocked. They would help him train, nobody had done that since "Oh god, I forgot about Itachi-sensei!" Fuu stopped, and looked at him. "Itachi-sensei" Who is that?" He is my teacher and guardian. I accidentally left him when I used the summon jutsu. I need to tell him I'm alright!" Fuu nodded, before pulling out a scroll and a feather pen. "Here, you can write your message on this, and our subjects will deliver it to your sensei."

Our subjects. That right, he was a king now. He took the scroll and wrote that he was fine and would meet up with them in Kumo, as he didn't know where the Uchiha hideout was. He gave the scroll back to Fuu, who looked at him. "Is that all you want to send?" "Yeah, he'll understand." She nodded, and did the hand seals for the summoning jutsu. A beetle the size of a bird appeared. She looked at the beetle, who kneeled as much as it could. "My Queen. What do you need of me?"

She looked towards Naruto, who understood what she wanted. He walked up to the beetle, and gave him the scroll. "Please give this to Uchiha Itachi." The beetle looked at him like he was crazy. "My Queen. Who is this, to think to order your subject around?" "He is your new King." If the beetle couldn't be more apologetic. "I'm so sorry, my king. I didn't know you were" the king part was left unsaid. The beetle took the scroll and went to leave before he stopped. "My King, does Itachi have a summon?" "Yes, he summons crows." The beetle nodded, and poofed away. Naruto and Fuu continued walking down the corridor, making small talk, even the subject of Naruto being a Jinchūriki came up, until the subject of where Fuu was from was brought up. "So, Fuu-chan, where are you from?" Without warning, Fuu's aura of kindness and happiness disappeared. "I'm from Takigakure. I... I wasn't treated very well there. I eventually got fed up with it, and I left. I lived on my own until the Nanibi contacted me." Naruto was quick to interrupt. "You spoke to yours? Mine's just an asshole, won't even talk to me without insulting me." Fuu nodded, showing that she understood. "Chōmei is always very nice to me. As long as I am nice and respectful to her, that is. She let me sign the beetle contract, and I became her heir. The beetles reverse summoned me, and have treated as their queen ever since." One she stopped talking, Naruto decided to tell her where he came from.

"I come from Konoha. I'm the Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi, so the villagers didn't like me at all. One day, my sensei saved me from a mob. Afterwards, he took the task of raising me. Along the way to where I am now, I met several friends. And now, here I am, walking along side you, going to see the elder beetles." As he said that, he could see an opening ahead. Walking through it, he gasped. There in front of him, was two fist sized beetles. What Naruto was gasping about, was the bright flora surrounding the beetles. the grass was bright green, more luscious than any grass he had ever seen. There were giant trees, and a river flowing through the middle. The water for the river came from the mouth of a large beetle statue. On either side of the river, there were podiums. Both of the podiums had small houses on them. In front of both the houses, lying on what looked like small mats, where two head sized beetles, one that looked very old, and the other that looked quite young.

Fuu bowed, with Naruto quickly following. "Elders, I have come here for to ask a favor." The one the left, nodded. "Hello Fuu-chan. You never come to visit us anymore." The one on the right was quick to agree. Yeah, Fu-chan. It gets lonely around here with only the old geezer around here to talk to." A small rock, which was huge to the beetle, hit him very hard, throwing him off of the pedestal. The "geezer" was laughing heartily. "Ha, take that. This old man still has it."

"Elders, please stop playing around." The elders just turn to her, and noticed Naruto. The younger one flew over to Naruto and landed on his shoulder. "Hey, who're you?"

Naruto spoke, choosing his words carefully. "I am Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi." He felt Fuu's hand on his shoulder. "And he is the new King." Both of the beetles nodded, understanding his importance. "Then let me take a look at him." The older beetle took off, and circled Naruto, before landing on his right shoulder. "He looks strong, you two shall bear strong heirs to the throne."

Naruto didn't know what heir meant, but he guessed he could ask Itachi-sensei later. He looked over to Fuu, to see her blushing for some reason. The geezer beetle spoke up. "Now, Fuu-chan, what else do you need. Surely this is not all you came down here for."

Yes Elder Furui(Old). Elder Wakai(Young). I have come to ask that you train me and Naruto-kun. I wish to accompany him on his journeys and to do that, I need to be able to fight at a higher level than I am able to now." The elders nodded. Wakai flew off of Naruto's right shoulder. He landed back on his house on the left, while Furui flew to house on the right. The both walked into their respective house, and did something Naruto couldn't see. A rumbling was heard, before a podium rose out of the river. On it was a scroll covered in scribbles. The elders come out of their houses, and Fuu went to it, walking over the water to reach it. Once she had gotten the scrolls, she tossed it to Naruto. Naruto fumbled before catching it.

"Is this it? The summoning scroll?" Fuu nodded. "Just open it, then sign your name in blood." Naruto face visibly paled. "W-w-with m-my blo-blood?" Fuu nodded, unsure why he was acting like this. Was her king afraid of blood? Yes, you have to use your blood, or else it won't work." Naruto nodded, before opening the scroll. Then, pulling out a kunai, he stabbed his index finger shakily. He signed his name on the scroll, having to stab his finger several times again because of his healing factor closing the wound. "What's next, now that I've signed the scroll. Are we going to train now?"

Furui flew to hover in front of him. "Yes, however first we must see what level you are at, as we don't want to train you in what you already know." Wakai flew over to where the water was coming from. "Now follow me." Furui land on Naruto' shoulder, and Naruto and Fuu moved to follow Wakai. They got on their hands and knees to get in the mouth, and started to crawl through the passage. After crawling for what seemed like hours to Naruto, they got out into a large, dome shaped room It had grass on the floor, and one solitary tree. Naruto and Fuu stood in the middle of it, right next to each other, and the beetles stood in front of them, on the ground. Elder Furui spoke "Now, to see how much chakra you have, we will have you summon the biggest beetle you can. You do remember the hand seals, correct?" Naruto nodded. "Then do them." Naruto did the hand seals, then bit his thumb, and slammed his hand on the ground. A giant cloud of smoke appeared, then cleared. Nothing had changed. The elders looked confused. "Hmm, it must not work because we are in the summoning realm. Well, we will have to check it another way. Do the biggest, most chakra taxing jutsu you can." Naruto nodded, before doing hand seals and yelling _"Katon: Great Fire Dragon"_ a huge dragon made of fire shot from his mouth, before rushing and disintegrating the tree and a large portion of the grass around it. Naruto fell to the ground, breathing heavily. Fuu rushed over to him, and pushed him onto his stomach. Elder Wakai was surprised. "Well, that's impressive from one so young. He must have the chakra levels of a jonin to do that." Wakai nodded.

"Well, we will give him a moment to recover, before we continue." After ten minutes of resting, Naruto could stand. He and Fuu were then led through another statue's mouth, before arriving at another large room. It was rectangular, and about the size of a football stadium. In the middle was a room the size of a garage. There was one door on each side. Wakai spoke this time. "We will test your wisdom and knowledge with this test. There is a puzzle, where you must answer if you want to reach the other side. To complete this, you must press the button on the other side, which will stop the timer. Take all the time you need to complete it." Naruto nodded, before walking around the box to the other side. He then pressed the button and yelled. "I did it!" Fuu and the elders sweatdropped. That was one way to do it. Naruto walked around to the other side, where the others were waiting. "While I commend your quick thinking, you will actually have to do the puzzle if you want to pass." Naruto sighed, before walking into the room. Inside, there was a wall, with a problem on a wall. under it, it had the numbers zero through one hundred under it. There was a line going from the numbers to a door. The problem was ((((6^2 * 10) + squareroot((5000*3) - 600)) / 4! ) * 4 ) - log(1 * 10^11). Naruto's jaw dropped. How on earth was he going to solve that. He went up to the problem, and slipped, his hand hitting the 3 button. It slid in, and the line lit up red, showing the answer was wrong, and slid out. Naruto had an epiphany, there was nothing stopping him from hitting every button until the line turned something other than red.

Naruto hit every button he could, until he hit the number 69. The line turned green, the door slid open, and a dinging sound was heard. He hit the button and shouted "I did it!" again. He walked over, to see the elders with their jaws on the ground. "How on earth did you solve it that fast! The fastest time was over six hours!" Naruto sweat dropped, these people must be dumb. "I just hit every button until it let me through. And if that hadn't worked, I would have blown the door up." Wakai and Furui started laughing, and took several minutes to stop. "That is exactly what Fuu-chan did to get though the trial. Blowing up the door, I mean." Fuu was glowing bright red, before running and kicking Wakai like a football, causing Furui to stop laughing. Furui flew over to Wakai, who had swirls instead of eyes. Furui started shaking him rapidly. "Speak to me, Wakai! Speak to me!"

After getting Wakai back to the living world, Furui led them through yet another statue mouth, to a room with trees in it. There was a large Iron dome around it. Furui spoke, as Wakai had not fully recovered. "For this test, you have to grab a leaf from the tree, and channel chakra into the leaf." Naruto moved to speak, but Furui shushed him. "These trees are not like chakra paper." "How did you know I was going to ask that?" Furui glared at him, before calming himself. Because Fuu-chan asked the same thing, now shut up, and let me talk! Now, these trees are special, because they were a gift to the beetles from Chōmei. There leaves will unlock the most recent bloodline in your family. Now choose one." Naruto went to a tree, and looked for a leaf that wasn't bigger than him. After minutes of searching, before getting mad, and ripping a piece off of a bigger one.

He held it in between his hands before channeling chakra into it. He felt a weight grow in his hands, before it got too heavy to hold. He dropped the leaf, revealing a solid metal leaf. "Naruto, congratulations, you have the Iron release. With it, you can turn anything into metal with enough practice. Now, follow me, and we shall get you situated in the hive." Naruto was excited, wondering how the beetles would train him. Unknown to him, something terrible was happening with Itachi.

Itachi moved swiftly through the forest, being trailed by two Jinchūriki and a Chunin team with Shisui on his back. He recalled how everybody was angry with him for Naruto disappearing, before a Beetle that appeared calmed them down by telling them that Naruto was in the beetle realm, being taken care of. He came to a stop, with the others came to halt behind him. "We're here." was all that was spoken. Before them, was a mountain. There were no huge structures, or anything like they had expected. "Yo, fool, you must be blind. We don't see anything, before our eyes." Only Itachi could see the hideout, being an Uchiha and all. Everyone watched as he seemly ran straight into a wall, and passed through it. The secret now revealed, Samui held up her hands to dispel the genjutsu, when she was stopped by Bee. Bee shook his head, and ran straight toward the wall, actually hitting it. Then, the spot where he hit shimmered, before a door swung out, revealing Bee had ran straight into it. Itachi came out, and beckoned them inside, before seeing Bee on the ground. He was quick to pull Bee into the hideout, followed by the others.

Once inside everybody could see old walls, and signs that could not be read with arrows pointing to different hallways. A central map, with the same unreadable words on it, could be seen hanging from the ceiling. Itachi walked over to a wall, and stuck his hand through it, pulling out a bin of reading glasses. "You will need these to read the map. This is so that people who attacked the bass would not be able to find their way once inside. Only these glasses or the Sharingan can read the writing." After everybody had a pair, other than Shisui.

Thankfully, they still trusted him, seeing as Naruto was now gone. He led them to the living quarters, before taking Shisui to get new eyes. Itachi left Shisui in a new room, having taken out his eyes beforehand with some of the items from the warehouse. He hid the jar inside a seal on his stomach, before going to grab new eyes for him. Walking to a wall, he flared his mangekyo sharingan, dispelling the genjutsu on it without the huge chakra pulse that would be necessary without it. This was so anybody trying to get in would alert everybody else to what they were doing.

Walking along shelves filled with different junk, from kiri kunai, to summoning contracts, everything that the Uchiha's had deemed either useful or a spoil of war. There were rumors of people being sealed down here, and of Senju DNA being kept, but Itachi was sure those where just rumors. But if they were true, hopefully nobody else knew of this place. He got to the shelf he wanted, filled with the sharingan taken from dead Uchihas, in case somebody needed a replacement and to keep it out of enemy hands. Itachi looked for a vial marked 15, before finding some deactivated ones, and grabbing the jar. He grabbed something else from the shelf, before he put both it and the jar into his cloak, before heading out again.

As he was going back to the room Shisui was in, he heard a scream of pain, coming from the direction of the exact room he was heading to. He ran as fast as he could, throwing the door off of its hinges, and stopped. There, holding a kunai to his best friend's neck, was the masked man. With black gloves, a black and white spiral mask with one eyehole, and a black cloak with red clouds on it, he was very intimidating.

"Why, hello Itachi-kun! How funny to see you here!" The man, who Itachi only knew as Tobi, said. "Tobi, what are you doing here?" Tobi laughed, a hollow sound compared to his normal tone of voice "Why, I came for Shisui-kun's eyes! A friend of mine really needs them." Itachi looked at him, before reaching into his cloak, and pulled out a jar with eyes in them. It had seals scribbled on it to keep the eyes in the state they were taken out of. However, as Tobi reached for them, the glass exploded, destroyed by the seals on it. "What have you done? You fool, do you not know the power those eyes contained!" Tobi was furious at having his plans ruined. "The eyes were useless." Tobi looked up. "He used a technique, which made him blind. He couldn't see out of either of his eyes. Blind eyes have no power." Tobi blinked, all of his anger draining. It was for the best that they were destroyed, as if they were really blind, Orochimaru could use them for impure resurrection should he have to kill Shisui later on. He sighed "Very well, once again, my plans are ruined by you Itachi. Should it happen again, nothing can stop me from killing you. Goodbye." With that, he spiraled out of the room, leaving Itachi alone with Shisui, who had fallen on the floor when Tobi reached for the eyes.

Itachi ran over to Shisui, and picked him off of the floor, and put him in bed. "Itachi, is he gone?" Shisui asked. "Yeah, he's gone. Don't worry, I got you some new eyes, so you'll be able to see again." Shisui smiled, excited about being able to see again. "Go ahead, Itachi. Put me under, so you can put the new eyes in." Itachi smirked, before grabbing a machine from the corner, and put a mask on Shisui, and put him to sleep. He took the bandages from his eyes, and put a jar on the table, before unscrewing it, and taking an eye out, and putting it in. Using a rudimentary healing jutsu he copied with his sharingan during the third war, he healed the eye into place, before repeating the process with the other eye. He put gauss over the eyelids, and bandaged them again, before leaving shisui to sleep, locking the door behind him.

Now outside the door, Itachi collapsed against it. Finally alone, he broke down crying. His family was gone, killed by him, Shisui, and the Yondaime. They had killed the ninja first, giving them an honorable death in battle. Then, instead of killing the others, they had blown up all of the civilians in a giant explosion set off by the yondaime, but the seals had been placed by him, just him. He thought he had saved his brother, but he was killed anyways. He didn't know who it was, but it was his fault for leaving him covered in blood that he, at the time was sure that was other people, but he had grabbed sasuke off of the ground, already covered in blood. He had knocked out the screaming child, at the time he had assumed was because his big brother was killing his other family. Now that he looked back, he was sure it was his fault Sasuke was dead. He sat there, and cried until he fell asleep on the floor. Seeing him finally asleep, a figure walked out from the shadows, and picked the sleeping Itachi from the floor, and walked down the hallway.

**An: And another fucking cliffhanger. If you really want to know you can PM me, and I'll tell you. However, I need your contribution first. I need your help, by sending me a Oc. They will all be a person who summons an animal, as I'm going to have a summoner convention. You need to tell me:**

**What they look like (Gender, what they wear, how tall they are, how old they are, shit like that)**

**What do they summon (Can't be Toads, Beetles or Crows, unless you have a really good person and can convince me. Also, put the name of the boss's name. (Toad, beetles, and crow are exempt)**

**Where are they from (Village, if original village, tell me please.)**

**Their name (First and Last)**

**Title and rank (No S-rank ninja, no genin level either. Can be anbu or retired.)**

**And anything else you think can think of. I thank you for your participation. See you all next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

I own as much of Naruto as I do of Japan. That being none of it.

AN: Yo! I'm here with chapter nine of What these eyes see. I am going to be accepting Ocs until the actual event after chunin exams, so it is a while off. I already have two people, and I want to have around twenty. So, get those ocs into me by pming, you hear?

Thanks to my Beta reader BaneSith777!

Naruto woke up to black nothingness. A normal person would be scared by this, but after it happening for a month, he was used to it. He got up, and channel chakra into a seal near his bed. This caused a seal on the ceiling to glow and give off light. Over a period three months of being underground, he was tired of being underground, but he had to train, so he could become stronger. His bed partner squirmed in the bed, and spoke up. "Naruto-kun, turn off the lights and go back to sleep." Naruto sighed. At the begging, he was uncomfortable with sleeping with Fuu, but the geezer beetles said that as a King, he had to be there at Fuu's side at all times, to protect her. As time went on, he got used to it, and so did she. "Fuu-chan, we need to get up. Today is the day we go to advance our training!" Fuu was out of the bed and had clothes on faster than Naruto could finish his sentence. "Come on, lets go!" Fuu, grabbing him by the hand, dragged him down the corridor, to the river room.

There, on their mats, where the two elder beetles, Wakai and Furui. "Naruto, you have come far since we first trained you. You have made new jutsu with you kekkei totai. You have mastered your primary element, fire, and are proficient in water and earth as well. We have trained you in everything we know. Fuu, You have grown so much since we first found you. You have mastered your abilities of wood release to great level, but don't be overconfident, as you are far from Hashirama's level. And now, before you two leave on your journey, there is one last step you must take. So, are you both ready? Once you are, we will go to the surface, to meet with our friends, who will allow you two access to the realm of the human once again. are you ready?" Both of them nodded, before Wakai flew to Naruto's shoulder, while Furui flew to Fuu's. The beetles directed them to the chamber with the trees, where Naruto remembered training for ages, which with his shadow clones, he was. He was wearing the same clothes as when he left konoha, except it was made from a tougher silk, which the beetles had their allies, the silk worms, create. It was as good as wearing a flak jacket, he was told. Naruto's hair was now red, the elder beetles said something about it being because of his bloodline, but he just thought it looked awesome. Fuu hadn't changed at all, except for being a bit taller.

They were led to a normal looking wall, which caved away to show a stair case leading up. The two ascended the staircase, Naruto going first. When they reached the top, they entered into a cave. Naruto could see daylight coming from the cave entrance, and he ran to greet it. Now out of the cave, with Fuu right behind him, looking around, he saw a vast desert. In the north, on the horizon, he could see trees and moutains. On the south and east, he could see vast amount of desert. To the west, he could see what looked like a beach. He was directed to go towards the trees by the beetle on his shoulder. He and Fuu were halfway there, when they saw a form coming out of the sand. They backed away, falling into a fight stance, when the sand fell away, revealing a massive scorpion, the size of a house, in front of them. "Who is in the scorpion's domain? Show yourself!" All of the fear that was going through Naruto and Fuu disappeared when the scorpion was revealed to be facing the wrong way. "Ah, Sasori-sama! They're the other way!" A young man, in his twenties was revealed to be on the Scorpion's back.

He wore a tan cloak over a white shirt with the Suna symbol on it, with the words, Is it hot in here, or is it just me on it. He wore brown pants with a black belt holding them up. He had kunai and shuriken pouches on both of his hip, attached to his belt. He was wearing a cowboy hat on his head, and sunglasses. The scorpion turn around, and yelled at them "There you are! What are you doing here?" Wakai flew up to in front of the scorpion, who noticed the small beetle. "We are merely passing by. The treaty the beetles have with you is that so long as we give you some of the gold we mine when digging our tunnels, you will let us pass. I hope we can do this with out conflict."

The scorpion dropped its fighting stance. "That is in fact the treaty. I assume these two are summoners?" At the nod of Wakai's head, the man on the scorpion spoke up. "Greeting!" He jumped off the scorpion's back. "I'm Moritaka, no surname. I'm the summoner for the scorpions. Nice to meet you!" He held his hand out for a handshake, which Naruto and Fuu both took. "Do you guys want a ride? You can get there much faster if Sasori-sama takes us to the border." Both Naruto and Fuu nodded, and where helped onto the scorpion, before it took off, gliding on the sand with the speed of a jet ski in water. They made an hours journey in a few minutes. After they were helped off the scorpion by Moritaka, they bid him farewell, and he left on his scorpion.

"So, Furui, where do we go now?" Fuu asked the small beetle. "Naruto, shoot a fire ball into the air the show we are coming, try not to burn down any trees, will ya?" Naruto nodded, before shooting a fire ball into the air, big enough to make an Uchiha proud. rumbling was hear, before a large, car sized toad came out of the woods. "I'm guessing you where the ones who I was told to get?" Naruto nodded, having been told what to expect. The toad motioned for them to follow him before hopping away, deeper into the forest. Naruto and Fuu ran after him, both keeping up rather easily, for being under ground for either several months and several years.

The toad came to stop after an hour of running in a village of sorts. Structures made of stone in conch like shapes for toads to live in were everywhere, of all sizes. There were toad coming to look at them, before decided they weren't interesting and left. They were led to a small temple like structure carved out of the rock, big enough for a human to enter, but not for one of the large toads. Naruto went up to the opening, and knocked on the side of the temple entrance, and yelled "Hello? Is anyone there?". He waited for a moment, before hearing the sound of a smoke pelted go off. Naruto whipped around, looking to see that they were dropped on the toad, and he heard a voice. "A man who's name is feared from north to south, who's mere presence can stop a baby from crying. A man who can swoon any woman! Behold, the eternal glory of the Toad Sage, Jiraiya!"

There, standing on the toad and doing a funny dance before striking a pose was an old man in a kabuki outfit, who name was Jiraiya, apparently. "Jiraiya-sama, I did not know you were here." Jiraiya bent over to talk to the toad. "Thats fine, Gama. I just got here through the enshinsui." Gama nodded. "Now," Jiraiya turned to look at the kids. "What can I do for you two kiddies?" Naruto and Fuu both bowed, as this man was apparently very powerful for the toad to treat him like that. "Jiraiya-sama, we have come to speak to the elder toads about getting back to the human realm." Naruto said, coming up from his bow. Just them, from inside the temple, a voice was heard. "Is that you out there, Jiraiya, making all that racket while I'm trying to make lunch?" A small female toad, the size of a head, hopped out the temple door, wearing a purple cloak. "Ma, dearie, don't be too rough on Jiraiya boy, he probably didn't know you where making lunch yet." Another toad, this one male and in a black cloak, the same size as the female toad, came hoping out. "Don't give him an excuse, Pa!" Jiraiya looked shaken. Fukasaku-sama, Shima-sama, I didn't mean to..." "Don't think excuses will get you out of..." She trailed off when she saw Naruto and Fuu standing there, with Wakai and Furui on their shoulders. "Why hello there! Good to see you made it here in one piece!" Wakai flew over and landed next to her. "Good to see ya Shima! Why don't you have your student show our students how to get back to the human world?" Shima nodded, and turned to see that Jiraiya, Naruto, and Fuu were already gone, with Furui sitting and talking to Fukasaku. She shook her head. "Why don't you two come in, I just made some bug stew!"

With Jiraiya and our two protagonist, they were standing in front of a pool of water. It looked big enough to fit a person comfortably. Jiraiya was telling them "Now, we will jump into this portal, and we will be back into the human world. Any questions?" When neither of them spoke up, he nodded. "Now, who wants to be first?" Naruto looked to Fuu, and jumped into the pool.

Naruto emerged from the pool, and looked around. He looked to be in the hot springs, back at Konoha. He started to sweat, and not because of the hot air. If he was back in Konoha, there was a chance they would find out who he was, and they would never give him another chance to escape. He heard a splash, and looked to see Jiraiya appear. They stood in silence, before Fuu jumped out of the pond. Jiraiya spoke to the two. "Now, I will take you two to the gates, before letting you go on your way." He beckoned for them to walk with him. As they walked through the village, Jiraiya spoke to Naruto. "I know who you are." Naruto tensed, but kept walking, while Fuu was confused. Was her King some sort of criminal. "Are you going to tell old man Hokage?" Jiraiya shook his head. "No. You are finally happy, and I wouldn't want to ruin that. Here." He pulled out a scroll, and handed it to Naruto. "In here are some provisions that should hold you until you get to wherever your sensei is." They arrived at the gate, where Jiraiya stopped. "I also included some books in case you guys get bored along the way. Stay safe, and don't die." He waved at them as they left. Those kids would become legends. Though he never did get the girls name.

Naruto formed some hand seals and summoned the same beetle that he used to send a letter to Itachi the last time. He gave it a scroll that said. "Itachi-sensei, sorry that my training took three months. I have a girl named Fuu traveling with me now, just to let you know. I have learned alot of new Ninjutsu, and I want to show you so badly! Is it ok If we head straight to Kumo so we can meet up with you? Naruto"

Naruto gave the message to the beetle, and he disappeared in a poof of smoke. Naruto and Fuu set down to have camp for the night.

Itachi was running with Shisui, Yugito, and Bee down a trail leading to some mountains. Samui, Karui, and Omoi had to go back to Kumo, to warn the Raikage of what was coming. He was stopped, when a beetle poofed in front of him. Everybody stopped to take a break and let him deal with it. It gave him a letter and sat there, waiting for a reply. He opened it up, and read the contents. He pulled out a Scroll, ink feather and ink well, and started writing a reply on the floor. "Naruto-kun. I'm not sure what you mean by three months, as it has only been one month here. I'm happy that you have found that special person in your life, and can't wait to meet her. I'm sure we will have time for a spar when you get to Kumo. I, myself, am heading their right now. Yes, it is okay for you to go straight to Kumo. Do you need me to send you any supplies? Itachi

Itachi packed up his writing utensils and gave the scroll to the beetle, which poofed away. He and the others picked up the pace, eager to get to Kumo. They ran for a day, when the beetle was once again back. Itachi opened it to see Naruto's familiar hand writing. Itachi-sensei, we are good on provisions for the time being, and should have enough to get us to Kumo. Don't know what you meant by special person, but Fuu-chan is eager to meet you too. Also, Itachi-sensei, she is a Jinchūriki just like me, for the Nanabi! Also, Itachi-sensei, what is Icha Icha Paradise about? Me and Fuu-chan tried to read it, but we couldn't really understand what it was about. Jiraiya-sama was kind enough to give the whole set of them, even some that this one-eyed ninja told us hadn't come out yet. He also gave us the money and provisions we are using. We are on our way to kumo right now, and should be there in a week or so. Naruto and Fuu"

Itachi sweatdropped. Somehow, Jiraiya knew that he and Naruto were alive, and had given Naruto a gift of good will, the Icha Icha Paradise. He decided to let Jiraiya to explain that one to him. One-eyed ninja was either Kakashi or a Kiri ninja he ha heard about, probably Kakashi with the knowledge of Icha Icha. Also, Naruto was apparently very dense to not know what he meant by special person. And the girl he just so happened to be with was the missing Nanibi Jinchūriki. He once again pulled out his writing utensils and wrote to Naruto. "Naruto-Kun. Hold on to the Icha Icha, as it is a very good book that you will be able to enjoy when you are older. Hold off messaging me for a while, as I will be meeting with the Raikage soon. Once I am able to message you again, I will send you a message by crow. I will try to talk the Raikage into letting Fuu stay in Kumo. Itachi" Giving the message to the beetle one last time, He and the others headed toward Kumo at a breakneck pace.

They got to the gates, which were closed. A small peephole slide open, and two eyes peered out. Once they saw Bee, the peephole closed. "It's Bee-sama! Open the gates!" The gates creaked open, revealing a street filled with life. As the group walked by, everybody went quiet when they saw Bee. Everybody started applauding, cheering, and asking for autographs. Bee would have started giving the people if Itachi hadn't grabbed him by his sword sheath, and pulled him along to the tall tower that was home to the Raikage. As the crowd parted for Bee, everybody started noticing the other two accompany him, as Yugito had left the moment they went through the gates. They made it to the Raikage tower without anybody asking to many questions, as there were many ninja that they didn't get to see. Bee led the way to The Raikage's office. They came into an obstacle, however. This obstacle being Bee's crush on Mabui, the Raikage's assistant. "Yo girl, you so fine! Would you like to go and dine?" Mabui sighed, showing this wasn't the first time Bee had tried to put the moves on her. "Bee, for the twentieth time, no! Now, your brother is expecting you with your two guest. Now go." With Bee sulking like a kicked puppy, they went inside the office. There, sitting behind the desk, was the Raikage, A, doing paper with rapid speed. "Yo, Bro! Its me, yo Bro!" He was greeted with a stamp to the face, leaving a big, red, rejected on Bee's forehead.

A looked at his brother, then at Itachi, then to Shisui, and then sighed. "Hello Itachi-san, Shisui-san. It is good to meet you both in person. Where is this Naruto I've heard about from my ninja?" Itachi bowed. "Raikage-sama, it is good to meet you too. Naruto went on an adventure when he preformed the summoning jutsu without a contract. He is on his way here as we speak. Also, Raikage-sama, I have a favor to ask." The Raikage looked unpleased about being asked a favor already, having just met Itachi. "I will listen to your request, on the condition you prove that you are, in fact, an Uchiha." Itachi nodded, before showing the Raikage his eyes, before blinking, and reveal the sharingan. The Raikage nodded, convinced it was the real deal. "You may ask your favor." Itachi cleared his throat. "Raikage-sama, how would you feel about having the Nanibi Jinchūriki in your ranks?" The Raikage stood up and smashed his hands on the table, destroying it and the paperwork. "Uchiha Itachi, do you wish me to post a target on my head? Having four Jinchūriki is suicidal. There is a chance the other four great nations would attack Kumo the moment word came out! Not a chance." Itachi threw his hand out, causing a crow to fly out from nowhere and go straight through the wall. Very well, Raikage-sama. You may have the last uchihas, but you will not have the Kyuubi Jinchūriki." The Raikage sighed. I'm sorry it came to this, but I cannot risk the danger to the village, and its people." Itachi sighed, understanding how the Raikage felt, as he had killed his clan for the sake of his former village. Bee will take you too your living quarters. You will be living with him and Yugito." Itachi nodded, a single tear sliding down his cheek before leaving the room.

Naruto and Fuu had made camp in a small clearing located near the road they were on. They were both inside the same sleeping bag, in the same tent. It was getting close to sunrise, and a figure was sitting in a tree near the campsite, watching over the two like a watchful mother hen. The figured lifted up its arm and a crow landed on it. The crow dropped a scroll from its beak and disappeared in a poof of smoke. The figure opened the scroll, reading it, before burning it. The figure jumped down from its perch on the tree, and stood in front of the the tent before preforming hand seals. Naruto and Fuu where rudely woken from their sleep by a call of "A man who writes books renowned across the land! Who's name causes his enemies to flee in fear at a mere mention! A man who is going to train you two to greatness! Behold, the Toad Sage JIRAIYA!" During this, gama was picking the tent up and shaking the two out of it.

"Jiraiya-sama, what are you doing?!" Naruto shouted, furious with his antics. Fuu was still asleep somehow, and Naruto was out of the sleeping bag. "Finally, you are up. If I was an enemy ninja, you too would be dead! There is alot I need to work on with you two! Especially you! He moved to kick Fuu to get her out of the sleeping bag, before he was bided in place with large ropes made of Iron. "Iron Release: Metal rope bonding!" Jiraiya jaw dropped seeing Naruto's kekkei totai. "How did you" The Jiraiya that was speaking puffed into smoke, revealing it to be a shadow clone.

Another Jiraiya walked out of the bushes. "Have that Kekkei genkai? Kushina said it wasn't hereditary!" Naruto noticed him say Kushina, so he supposed that was his mom's name. One more piece to the puzzle of his life. "I can't tell you how I got this, Jiraiya-sama. Its a secret know only to beetle summoners." Jiraiya knew about those secrets kept to certain clans. "Well, since you don't want me waking her up, you do it." Naruto went over to Fuu and shook her awake. "Come on Fuu, Jiraiya-sama needs us."

Fuu eventually woke up and soon, all three were sitting around the campfire, which was lit thanks to a fire jutsu from Jiraiya. "Now, this is going to hurt you too very much, but you too cannot go to Kumo." Naruto stood up to ask what he meant, before Jiraiya pushed him back into a sitting position, showing he was serious. "Naruto, would you still go to Kumo if it meant leaving Fuu behind?" Naruto quickly replied with no. "The Raikage cannot have four Jinchūriki in his ranks without causing the other four nation to team up and attack Kumo. Because of this, Itachi sent a crow to me, with a scroll detailing what happened, and that I was to train and protect you two, until such a time that I feel that you two are able to stand on your own two feet."

"Now, are you two ready to start training?" Fuu and Naruto both replied no, and slipped back into the sleeping bag. Jiraiya stood there, before deciding to sleep as well, just laying on the ground. "Ok, but the next time we get up, we're training." With this the trio fell into a deep sleep.

AN: And another chapter done! Each Chapter seems to come easier for me, and they keep getting longer, which is good for you guys! Now, I need you guys to pm me some summoners, ok? I need at least 20, and I already have three, so 17 more. Once again, you need to tell me:

What they look like (Gender, what they wear, how tall they are, how old they are, shit like that)

What do they summon (Can't be Toads, Beetles or Crows, unless you have a really good person and can convince me. Also, put the name of the boss's name. (Toad, beetles, and crow are exempt)

Where are they from (Village, if original village, tell me please.)

Their name (First and Last)

Title and rank (No S-rank ninja, no genin level either. Can be anbu or retired.)

**I'll see you guys next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I own nothing but Moritaka. That is all I own!

Hello! I'm back again, with another chapter for my wonderful readers! Just letting you know that the next few chapters will be centered on Naruto and Fu instead of switching back and forth. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter, and I still need more Ocs!

Thanks to my Beta reader, Banesith777, for ten chapters of service!

Two months later

(2 1/2 years before cannon.)

Jiraiya jumped through trees, his sandals crunching against the fresh fallen snow, being followed by Naruto and Fuu. The two where wearing winter suits, and were following him closely. They all stopped on a tree branch, right before a bandit camp. Jiraiya looked toward Naruto and Fuu, before speaking in a soft tone. "Naruto you are going to kill as many of the Bandits are you can, Fuu, you kill any who sneak up on him and try to get away. I will find and recuse the captives, and fight the leader. Who is said to be a s-rank missing ninja. Though I know it is probably not true, I can't take chances. Understand?" Both Naruto and Fuu nodded, before Fuu jumped higher into the trees for a good vantage point. Naruto jumped down in front of the entrance to the bandit camp.

Two bandits saw him, and one ran at him with a staff while the other ran inside and sounded an alarm. "Die!" Naruto blocked the staff when it was swung, grabbed it, and broke it, leaving him with part of it. Naruto channeled his chakra into the broken staff piece and it changed, turning into Iron and forming a katana. He swung the katana at the bandit while he was distracted with the appearance, and sliced trough the remainder of the staff, and through the top of the mans head, killing him.

He ran at the next bandit, this one with a giant mace, and disarmed him, literally, before killing the man with his katana. He placed his hand on the mace, knowing there where others coming, and channeled chakra into it like he did the wooden staff. This time, the iron flowed like water up his arm, covering his right arm, his head, and part of his torso in knight like armor. He then ran and engage a group of four bandits, all with swords, whom he killed and used the iron from their swords to complete the left arm and torso of the armor. He killed several more bandits, with Fuu killing those who were trying to flee with the trees, literally turning their home against them.

Naruto was facing his toughest challenge yet so far, a smart bandit. He was an ex-ninja, judging by the low level chakra techniques he kept throwing around. And the shuriken he kept throwing at him, giving Naruto the legs for his suit. Then, the shit hit the fan when a large wave of water came at Naruto from the side, killing the kinda ninja, and making Naruto walk on top of it until it died down. He looked over to see the rest of the bandits dead, and Jiraiya battling a shinobi. The man had the standard kiri gear on and, knowing he was outclassed, was throwing water jutsu around, desperately hoping one of them would kill Jiraiya. He pulled out a scroll, and threw it to Jiraiya. "Here, take it! Just take it and leave me alone!" He quickly ran to the forest, to live to see another...never mind, to be killed by a tree limb coming down on him. Fuu and Naruto jumped over to Jiraiya, who had the scroll in his hands. "Jiraiya-sama, what now?" Jiraiya turned to Naruto, who now had Iron boots. "Well, we open the scroll!" He handed the scroll to a clone, who walked a ways before opening the scroll. The clone screamed out "NO! WHY!" It dispelled without another word. Jiraiya suddenly screamed out, and fell to the ground, crying.

Naruto left Fuu with Jiraiya, and walked over to the scroll, and looked at what had been unsealed: A signed copy of Icha Icha Paradise, and several other smut books Jiraiya had written, along with some weird sword with two handles. He understood why Jiraiya was upset, as killing your fans, no matter how evil or cruel they are, would not be easy. He put the books, which where in pristine condition, back in to scroll, along with the sword. He pocketed it and walked over to Jiraiya, who had collected himself. "Was there anything else in the scroll besides." Jiraiya couldn't finish his sentence, breaking into tears. "There was a weird looking sword, but nothing else. We can see what it is at the next town."

They were currently in Kiri, and had been for a week. They needed to get some experience in battle, and they couldn't just attack a village. Their were so many bandits in Kiri that they could attack one or two camps a week. They were walking out of the bandit camp, having gotten two young looking children from a tent that hadn't been destroyed. Their names where Cho, and Lei, fraternal twins. They walked behind the trio, listening to their conversation.

Unknown to Them, Cho and Lei were not actually children, but spies for the mist rebels. They were using their bloodline, the ability to actually transform into something without the use of chakra, to infiltrate the camp by being captured, and then killing the Bandits and getting one of of Kiri's most prized possession, the Hiramekarei, which had been stolen off of the corpse of the original owner and had just been found, when these hooligans had come along, and ruined their plans. However, the knew that they couldn't defeat these three. One was Jiraiya the toad sage, while the other two where obviously dangerous.

They left the trio when they got to the town, running off to find their "Parent", who was the jonin in charge of this mission. He lived in a small weapons shop that gave appraisals for weapon, they walked around for a while, making sure nobody was following them, before turning back into their true forms. Gone where Cho and Lei, small children, now were Chojori and Leitara, deadly duo jonin assassin. They walked into their master's weapon shop, him being an ANBU captain. Had they not been ninjas, they would have cried out. There was that brat from earlier, the one with the Armor!

Naruto was walking through town, looking intimidating in his new set of Iron armor. If any professional or amateur were to look at the quality of the iron, they would say it was purer than anything they had ever seen! This was because of Naruto's chakra taking out any defects from from the iron. Naruto was looking for a weapon shop to sell his armor and get the sword appraised. He spotted one that said, "Aoi's weapons and Shinobi goods!" He decided it was good enough. He walked through the door, and saw a man in front of the counter. He was obviously a ninja, though he dressed in civilian clothes, he had an eyepatch over his right eye and had a seal attached to an earring on his right ear. The seal tag gave him away as a ninja. "Hello, customer! What can I do for you today.?" Naruto turned to see a man behind the desk, with a curtain covering a doorway. There were shelves on the walls with weapons of all sorts on them. Naruto went over to the owner, Aoi he guess, and pulled out the scroll from his kunai pouch. "I have an item that needs to be appraised." Aoi nodded, and looked towards the door as he saw his two underlings walk through it. They must have gotten the sword back.

"Hello! I will get to you two in a moment, after I am done with this customer." Naruto looked, and saw two kiri missing-ninja go around the counter, and through the curtain covered doorway. "Now, what is it you wanted to show me?" Naruto opened the scroll, and in a poof of smoke, it appeared. Aoi's jaw dropped. There, were two books, with a recognizable signature one them. Icha Icha Paradise and Violence, in perfect condition, signed none the less! "Four hundred eighty thousand yen." Naruto looked at the man, and then realized that he had unsealed the guy's Icha Icha books. "Hm, and this?" he then unsealed the strange sword, and had a kunai against his throat. "Where did you get this?" Naruto wasn't fazed by the kunai, as he had a set of iron armor on, but replied anyways.

I got it off of a missing ninja my master killed. He had this in a scroll in my pocket. "Well, the sword is priceless, but I will have to take it from you, I'm afraid. The Hiramekarei is too valuable to leave in the hands of somebody like you." He was surprised when the young boy laughed, and his kunai suddenly flew from his hand, and into the wall. Our young hero grabbed the scroll and jumped away from the ninja and out the door. He ran into the streets, and put the scroll back into his kunai pouch.

He started jumping from place to place on the roof tops either avoiding or redirecting the kunai Aoi was throwing at him once they got within range. That was when Aoi realized that Naruto had a limit. He was only knocking the kunai away when it came within twenty or thirty feet of him. Naruto, now outside of the village, came to a stop. He watched as Aoi jumped down and saw that he had removed the sealing tag on his ear, what it did remained unknown to Naruto. Aoi smirked. "I found out your weakness kid. You rely on your bloodline too much, an now that I found out your weakness, I have written your death warrant."

Naruto smirked, by only going a certain range with his iron releases counterpart, magnetic release, he had fooled this experience ninja into believing he had a range of ten or so feet, he had just won the match. He made hand seals and slammed his hand into the ground. "Kinton: Iron Maiden" a rumbling was heard and several seconds later, a coffin shot out of the ground and trapped the Kiri ninja in it. Naruto walked over to the coffin and knocked on it. "It seems I have underestimated you. However, I am not alone like you think!" Suddenly, kunai shot out from every direction at Naruto, who jumped back, some deflecting off of the armor that was on him. The two ninja from before jumped down. Chojori and Leitara jumped down beside the coffin and put explosive tags on it. The coffin was blown up, and Aoi was set free. The three then formed a triangle around Naruto. Naruto went through hand seals at the same time. The cries of "Suiton: Water dragon" and one of "Kinton: Metal cocoon." were shouted. Three water dragons clashed against the dome of metal. A deep rumbling was heard again, and Aoi jumped away. His companions, however, weren't so lucky. They were trapped in the metal coffins, and soon the pounding of fist against metal was heard as they tried to get out.

"It seems I have trapped your comrades." Naruto said. "If you give up and stop attacking me, I will let them go." Aoi's face darkened. "They aren't my comrades." He reached up and tugged at something, before ripping off his face, revealing a normal, average looking man who's face you would forget in seconds. "I am Raltilic! Right hand man to the Mizukage! I captured that fool Aoi when he was focusing on you after you left the shop! I used a technique to take the form of him to kill you and get that sword back. Now, I'm going to kill you!" He ran towards Naruto, and slashed at him with a kunai, which pierced his armor. However, it wasn't Naruto he pierced, it was a clone. The clone lost form, turning into iron sludge, which started to engulf Raltilic. It covered his entire body except for his mouth.

By now, the two in the coffins had gone silent. If what Raltilic said was true, then where did he put Aoi? "Hey!" Leitara shouted through the coffin. "Where is Aoi, you scum?" Naruto heard this question, and figured he could get on the rebel's good side. "Hey, Raltilic! If you tell me where you hid Aoi, I'll let you take the sword and leave." Raltilic thought it over, and was quick to agree. "He's in my hotel room. The gloom lagoon, room three fifteen." True to his word, Naruto made the sludge come off of the man. Naruto reached inside of his jacket, and pulled out a scroll. He gave the scroll to Raltilic. "Give a good word to the Mizukage for me, will ya?" Raltilic smirked, "Will do!" He jumped into the trees and ran off.

Naruto went over to the coffins and tapped on it. The coffins fell apart, turning into dirt. Leitara looked around, while Chojori asked the unspoken question. "Where did Raltilic go?" Naruto smirked "I think he's having a little fun with my servants right now."

Raltilic opened the scroll after running for a while, and saw a fuinjutsu array. He guessed the boy sealed it away for safe keeping. He wiped his blood on the seal and disappeared in a poof of smoke. He reappeared in a dark tunnel. He looked around and saw nothing. He suddenly felt something crawl against his leg, and bite him. He then felt thousands of small bugs crawling on him, biting and eating him, and he screamed, before falling into the pile of beetles. He was never seen from again.

Back with Naruto and the twins, they were going through town, heading towards the gloom Lagoon. Leitara had been apologizing for attacking Naruto, and it was starting to bug him. "I'm so" Naruto interrupted her. "Could you please be quiet! I know you're sorry, and I have already forgiven you. So calm down, and lets get to Aoi so I can sell this sword." Leitara wisely shut up. The trio entered the inn, and walked up to a manager. "Hello, how may I help you, sir?" Naruto,sighed, he had to mess up the one person who had a set if manners in this god damn town. "I need the room key to three fifteen." The Manager paled. "I'm afraid somebody has already gotten that room sir." Naruto sighed again. "I'm afraid I wasn't asking. The room key. Now." If the manager had gotten any paler, Naruto might have thought he was dead. The manager started to cry. "I don't have any keys for room three fifteen, sir. There are only two copies made, and they were already given out. The man who rented it has one, and the hot red head chick has one. I can't give you one." The man's shirt was soaked in tears, and he looked like he was going to fall apart even more. "Very well." Naruto nodded, and walked towards the stairs, leaving the man laying on the ground, sobbing.

Naruto got to the top of the stairs, floor three, and opened the door to the hallway. He immediately noticed Jiraiya, peeking through a wall through a hole he created. "Jiraiya-sama, what are you doing? I hope you aren't peeping on somebody who could kick your ass again?" Jiraiya turned to Naruto, leaving his research to look at the boy. "Naruto, good thing your here. I got us a hotel room, three fourteen. Fuu is in there resting." He then addressed the two behind Naruto. "I don't know what he told you, but you probably won't have any more luck than the busty red head did." Chojori looked at Jiraiya in shock, as did Leitara. "Mei-sama is here?" Jiraiya looked confused. "I guess. If that redhead woman was her, then yes. She came in here a while ago, went into the room across from ours, came out with a tied up man, went into this room and she started undressing. And then she" Jiraiya was unable to finish his sentence as the wall blew up, from the smoke, a scantily clad Mei flew and slammed into Jiraiya. She grabbed him, and threw him through the floor, all the way to the basement. "Fucking pervert." She turned to go back inside, when she saw Naruto, Chojori, and Leitara standing there.

"Oh, Cho-chan! Lei-chan! Did you get the sword back?" They both pointed at Naruto. "He has it." They both threw Naruto under the bus in unison. Her glance was thrown towards Naruto, whom she didn't know. "Well, I don't remember giving you another member, but I was drunk that day, so I could miss that. So, kid, where is the sword?"

Naruto didn't know what was going on. This woman was obviously a leader in the rebels, so why didn't she know her subordinates? "Ma'am, I am afraid that I'm not one of your shinobi. But, here is the sword anyways." He caused the armor to drip off of him, the iron liquid running into his clothes before disappearing. He pulled the scroll containing the sword out of his bag, and tossed it to her. She caught it and grinned.

Mei couldn't believe the goldmine that was in front of her. Here was a kid with a kekkei genkai who could wield iron like water, and could make two of her jonin follow him like lost puppies. And if what Aoi had told her, then this kid had also beater the yondaime's right hand man. Though there were far more powerful fighters in Kiri, but Raltilic wasn't a pushover. In fact, this kid might prove useful to her cause. She decided she wanted him.

Naruto noticed Mei looking at him, and moved closer to Jiraiya's unconscious body. "Mei-sama, why are you looking at me like that?" Mei just smirked. "Boy, have you ever thought of fighting in a war for the freedom of many people?" Naruto shook his head, and prepared to run. However, before he got tree stops, his vision faded to black, drifting into unconsciousness.

Fuu, hearing the commotion, came out of the room, to see Jiraiya and Naruto being picked up by two Kiri ninjas. Their apparent leader stood off to the side, watching it while a man stood next to her. She did hand seals, can called out "Mokuton: Tree vine snare" vines shot from the walls, only able to grab on of the men who was picking up Jiraiya. She went to run through more hand seals, when a torrent of water flooded the hall way, knocking her back because of her lack of preparing. She flashed through more hand seals, and spat out mud, which hardened into a wall that stopped the water.

She took a moment to breath, before hearing foot steps behind her. She turned to se the woman from before standing there. She was trapped in a ball of water before she knew it. She struggled to breathe, before an air bubble formed inside it. "I'm not going to kill you, so calm down. I just need that young man's help. And, seeing your bloodline, I guess you'll be helping me too." Fuu saw the hand coming, but couldn't block it. She blacked out.

AN:I've not had alot of time to write this, as it was the last week of the quarter, and I had sooo many projects to do. Well, don't forget to send me in your ocs, I still need 44 more, but will be accepting more than that. I'll see you guys later!


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Naruto. If you haven't figured this out by now, I pity you and your small brain. I also don't own Black Butler, if you can find the reference, I'll give you a cookie.

AN: Hello! I'm back with another chapter this would have been out sooner, but I went to Akaicon. This lasted two days, and during those two days, I saw cosplayers of the anime Attack on titan. Not knowing what this was, I had to watch all twenty-five episodes that are out of it on crunchy-roll. I would make the recommendation that you watch it yourself, as it is a very good anime. Also, the first person to the PM me the Black Butler reference, will get a sneak peak. But enough of me rambling, here we go!

Thanks again for my beta reader, BaneSith777

Naruto wasn't as quick to come to consciousness as some ninja were. He woke up slowly, blurred eyes opening at a snail's pace, before what happened to him rushed back into his knowledge. He shot forward, off of the bed he was laying on, and strait into the wall of the small room he was in. He looked around for Fuu or Jiraiya, and only saw the room around him, devoid of all life.

There was the bed, a small nightstand next to it, a closet and mirror next to the door, and a small table with his ninja stuff on it. He got up, and felt to cold air coming from a spinning ceiling fan, and shivered. It was at this time that two thing happened. One, he realized he was naked as the day he was born. Two, the door opened, and a girl a year or two older than him, dressed in a maid's outfit, walked in. It took only a few seconds for the girl to realize he was naked, and two or three more to run out through the door, screaming apologies. Now throughly awake, with a flushed face added in, he walked over to his ninja gear and didn't see his clothes.

Looking over to the wardrobe, he wondered what it contained. He opened the door, to find three sets of clothing. Each had accessories in a box under it. There were several empty cloth hangers and boxes to the right of the closet. One was a set of black pants made out of some kind of elastic with a shirt made of black straps which made rectangles in a weird pattern. It had small studs on the insides of the straps, where his chest would be. All in all, the outfit looked like it would be very uncomfortable. The box underneath it contained a ball on a string, some ninja rope, handcuffs, and and a whip. Naruto decided he didn't want to wear this outfit.

The next outfit was what looked like a woman's version of it, looking like a black beach outfit from hell. It had black lacy panties(not that Naruto knew what any of this stuff was.) which had a hole in the crotch. A bra that had two small holes in them with no straps at all. In the box underneath it, it had the same ball on string, ropes, and whip, however, there were also three, foot long round things, that he didn't have the slightest clue what they were. He decided that he would rather go out there naked than wear this.

The third outfit was something you would find a noble man wearing. There was a set of black suit pants, with deep pocket meant for holding alot of items. There was a dark grey, button up shirt to go along with it, having no pockets on it instead of two. There was a black jacket to go over it, having one pocket on the left side, over his heart. There was a small square package in the box below it, never been opened, with a rose, a white scarf, grey gloves, and black boots in it. Naruto decided to put this one on. It was a bit small, however, he had noticed seals in everything, and had found out that they made the item get bigger so he could put them on, before shrinking to fit him. After putting on the suit, the boots, the belt, and the gloves leaving the rose behind.

He put his ninja gear on, strapping the pouched to his legs, and pausing as he walked past the mirror. He suddenly had an urge to act like a dog, but ignored it in favor of looking into the wardrobe again. He saw a seal under the box he had disturbed, and put chakra in it, causing it to glow. He heard a rumble, and saw a hidden compartment open up, and a shelf come out. On the shelf was a large amount of books, the only one he could recognize being Icha Icha. Figuring they would be as fun to read as Icha Icha would be when he could understand it. He grabbed them and put them into the same scroll he kept his personal Icha Icha books in. He turned from the shelf, and walked to the door.

He opened the door, to see he was in some kind of dark corridor. The wallpaper looked like something out of a child fantasy, showing an eternal battle between alot of different people. The only thing they had in common was the kiri symbol on their clothes. The ceiling was a flat surface with stars on it. There where windows, but they had no light coming in, so he figured it was nighttime. The hallway went on for a few feet to his left, but stretched for a good mile or two on his right. He started walking, hoping to find somebody he could interrogate to find out were he was. He passed several room that looked like they were made for guest, some that were filled with desks, and some that had everything a ninja could need, and more than he could use it. It wasn't long until he saw a figure walking toward him. Deciding he would try to negotiate with the figure first, and if they were stubborn, he would take the information by force.

Mizikoro was a genin, who was next in line for a promotion to chunin. He was sixteen, and had served the resistance for four years. He was walking the halls, looking for the escaped kid he was supposed to be watching. He had let himself be distracted for a moment when a beautiful maid had gone into his ward's room, and had ran out screaming. Seeing an opportunity, he had left his post and gone after her. After getting rejected, he went back to his post, to find the door open. He raised the alarm, and was sent out with several others to take the boy to Mei-sama.

He felt his luck turn when he saw the kid walk towards him. He sped up, and addressed him in the way he felt anybody should. "Brat, you're coming with me to see Mei-sama. Come on." He grabbed the boy's hand, and dragged him through the corridor. Naruto was elated! He didn't have to do those terrible things Itachi showed him to get what he wanted. He didn't know exactly what Mei's position in this organization was, but she could surely point him in the way of his master and his queen.

Naruto and Mizikoro came to a stop in front of two double doors. Mizikoro had stopped only to tell another ninja that Naruto had been found. They walked in, to see Mei talking to Aoi. Naruto pointed at Mei. "I've come to get my friends back!" Mei turned to look at the two. A high genin who would probably never get promoted, and Naruto, who was wearing the outfit from the room. She blushed, having seen that outfit on grown men. "Kid, where did you get that outfit?" She said, trying to keep a strait face. She had sent him to one of the guest rooms, right? Naruto looked at himself, before looking back at Mei. "It was in the wardrobe back in that room you guys put me in, along with some books and two weird outfits. Also, while we are on this, where are my clothes?" Mei sighed, before looking at Aoi. "Who did I tell to take Naruto to a room?" Aoi pulled a scroll off of the desk Mei was at, before opening it. "Seikoro. You had him and his genin, Mizikoro, Takiri, and Steve guard the room in shifts." Mei sighed. "Go have Seikoro locked up for not following orders, and have his genin team report to training ground 45 for a new leader tomorrow. You're dismissed." When Aoi and Mizikoro had left the room, and Naruto had his original clothes on, having been told to keep the suit, they resumed the conversation. "Naruto, sorry for the room mix up. I meant to put you in the room for diplomats, but ended up putting you in a room for special people. As for your companions, they have not woken up yet. The girl is hopefully in a better room than yours, and still has her clothes. The pervert is in the hospital, were I will keep him, until he is healed."

Naruto nodded, slightly calmer than at the hotel. "Mei, I have a question." Mei tilted her head. "Yes, what is it?" Naruto paused, thinking of what words he was going to say. "Why did you kidnap me and Fuu?" Mei understood why he would want to know. "I'm guessing Fuu is the girl's name?" at Naruto nod, she continued. "I kidnapped you because of your Kekkei Genkai. I am currently fighting a war, and I need strong fighters to help me win it. I'm guessing that the peeping tom, whoever he is, probably isn't teaching you guys that much anyways, so I figured I would help myself to you two. However, I brought the pervert just in case you two wanted to see him." Naruto was glad he and Fuu hadn't been captured for the Bijou inside of them.

But when Mei spoke about Jiraiya, Naruto spoke up in his defense. "Hey! Jiraiya-sama has taught us alot of stuff." He watched Mei tense up at Jiraiya's name. "And he would be really mad if anything happened to us." Mei flicked her hands through signs to tell he anbu to go check if the man who she had captured was in fact the infamous toad sage. "You haven't said anything about not helping me, so I will assume you would at least be willing to hear about it." She opened her mouth to tell him, but was cut off by an anbu rushing through the door.

"Mei-sama, Kiri ninja loyal to Yagura are attacking us! Battalion one has already been deployed to engage them, but there are reports that the force is far larger than the men we have at this base. We need you out there as soon as possible!" Mei shot up from behind her desk, and placed a tag on it. Alarms were heard blaring through the compound. "Whale, go get the wood girl and take her to the front entrance! I'm heading there right now!" Whale ran out of the room, and Mei turned to Naruto. "Hey kid, you up for seeing some action?" Naruto nodded, his hand twitching. Fighting would be a good way to blow off some of the anger he felt from being captured. And who better to do it to, than the enemy he would be fighting anyways. Mei ran out of the room, with Naruto in tow. Naruto watched as she ran through the tunnels and corridors, having memorized the path to where she wanted to go a long time ago. After mere minutes of running, they heard the sounds of combat. They got there just in time to see men being attacked by trees. Only the ninja without a slash through their headbands were being attack, however.

Mei flew through hand seals, and multiple globs of lava flew and hit several men and women loyal to this Yagura person. Naruto used his control over the iron hidden in his clothes to make his armor, and formed a katana by reaching into his pouch of kunai, and converting them into metal. He slashed through the closest Kiri ninja, and went to kill another, before being hit by a stream of water. He looked, unaffected due to his armor, toward the ninja that was shooting at him. Stabbing his sword into the ground, he flew through hand seals, and a lance of fire raced from the mouth of his armor, evaporating the water stream, and burning the ninja who used the water. He looked over to see Fuu, attacking and killing several ninja with a bo staff made from her mokuton. He ran to her, slicing through several ninja on the way. Something was wrong. These ninja were far too weak. They couldn't be higher than chunin level. He arrived at Fuu's side, and stabbed his blade though a Kiri ninja that was approaching her from behind. Their eyes met, she said one thing. "Fifty four" And with that, she went off again, killing more ninja. Naruto laughed, and threw his sword, using his chakra to make it cut through several ninja, before it returned to his hand. He heard a call of retreat, before looking at the battlefield, being the small open field that the cave led out to. He looked, there were lava puddles, trees, ice, all sorts of evidence left by the jutsu of bloodline ninja.

"Naruto-kun" Naruto turned to see Fuu running towards him. "Fuu-chan"He hugged her, happy at seeing his best friend after being apart for a while. He noticed Fuu was crying. "Whats wrong?" He asked her. "I saw you get kidnapped, and I couldn't do anything to help, and I ended up getting captured along with you." Naruto sighed. "Its not your fault. I've been promised an explanation by the leader of this group, Mei. Come on, she was this way. However, as the two moved to go back inside, they were grabbed by a ninja, who pulled them away from the cave, and towards a larger group. The cave then exploded, causing Naruto and Fuu to gasp. Naruto slipped out of the older ninja's grasp and looked at him. It was Aoi, the real one this time.

"Damn kids. Back in my day, the kids actually read the protocol for a base being found out. Why were you two standing so close to it in the first place?" Aoi then got a good look at the two. Naruto, no longer in his armor, and Fuu, covered in the blood of those he had killed. "Oh, its you two. Good thing I got you two away from the explosion. Come on, I'll take you to Mei-sama. This way." He jumped off, and without a single word between them, the duo followed him.

Mei and the other ninja from the base were heading to a new one, when they heard the cry of Aoi. "Mei-sama!" Mei turned, not stopping, to look at Aoi. "Yes, Aoi-san? Weren't you supposed to take the tunnels?" Aoi nodded, but pointed behind him. "Its good that I didn't. If I had, those two would have been toast." Mei looked back to see Naruto and Fuu running towards them, slowly gaining speed. Neither one of them had a scratch on them, and only one had blood on them. "Good to see you two are still alive! It means you two are worth while." she said once they were in earshot. Naruto nodded."If I had died, I couldn't have gotten my questions answered, now could I?" Fuu hit him on the back of the head for acting disrespectful. "Naruto, you wouldn't have questions if you had died. You would be dead, end of story." Naruto and Mei nodded at this logic, while Aoi picked up speed to be with some other ninja.

"Now, Mei-sama, I think you owe us an explanation." Fuu said this in a serious tone, all trace of her playfulness gone. Mei nodded, before speaking "Very well. I lead a fraction of ex Kiri ninja against the tyranny of Yagura. He decided one day to tell all of Kiri that the bloodline users were the one responsible for the wars and the state Kiri was in. Somehow, a large amount of civilians and ninja believed him. The ninjas that supported him killed a large amount of the people who support the bloodline users and the bloodline users themselves before anybody could take action. This was called the blood line purges. The bloodline users that fled are either with me or have gone into hiding. I have about seven hundred bloodline users under my control, and about one thousand normal ninja. I have them spread across the islands, ready to take key facilities at a moment's notice. My original plan was to wait for three years until we would start fighting back for years."

Naruto interrupted her. "Started fighting for real? What was that back there then?" Mei resumed speaking. "Those ninja back there are either high genin or low chunin. It is probably why you guys found them easy to kill. Yagura has his weakest men gather in numbers of around three hundred, and attack a base. It is a game to him, one that can be ended at any moment, or so he thinks. He only knows of fourteen of our bases, and none of the ones that have any of importance to us." Naruto nodded. Give up some unimportant place to a known spy to keep the more useful ones safe, a smart tactic.

Naruto had grown cold to the idea of death. He could kill without emotion, but knew that there was a point to it. For some reason, he couldn't kill for no reason at all, which was a good thing, or so Itachi told him. They had been keeping in contact through their respective summons. Itachi was settling in nice in Kumo, and was now living with that Yugito girl. Apparently the Raikage wanted an uchiha clan as soon as possible, and gave Itachi a list of every single woman in Kumo. Itachi, not knowing any woman other than Yugito, has chosen her apparently. They were apparently on this "Third base" and were about to have "Sex". Naruto decided he needed to pester Jiraiya about this, cause it kept coming up in his life. Fuu-chan kept talking about it, and how they would need to do it, but neither of them knew who to ask about it. There just wasn't a stable enough person in their life.

Naruto was brought out of his thought when he slammed head first into a tree. He slid down to the ground comically, and heard the group of rebels laughing at him. He got up, and turned to the group. "Ok, why did we stop?" Mei point towards a tree. "We are here, at the next base. Just crawl under the roots like Aoi-san." Naruto watched as Aoi crawled under the roots of a large tree, and disappeared. Several other ninja went in before Naruto and Fuu got to go in. Naruto ducked his head under, and felt the ground give away from underneath him. He slide down a tunnel in the ground, only able to see anything because of strange glowing fungus that grew up on the roof of it. Once Naruto stopped sliding, he had to crawl the rest of the way, before coming to a door. He opened it and came face to face with he same wall paper and ceiling as the other base.

He was told by Mei to follow some random ninja who would take him and Fuu to see Jiraiya. As they were walking, Naruto spoke with Fuu about talking with Jiraiya, in the hopes that he could tell them what they wanted to know. They got to a door, and were told that he was inside. They went inside, and were shock at what they saw.

There was Jiraiya, sitting in a chair, talking with a man in a Kiri outfit, looking perfectly fine. The last thing Jiraiya saw before blacking out, was a fist ramming into his nose, and being carried into a wall.

**AN: And that is a wrap. There will be a time skip next chapter, that will bring us to the cannon. Also, our hero and heroine will learn about what sex is from the Super Pervert Jiraiya himself! Goodnight!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Naruto. This is really getting repetitive.**

**Alexander Hozuki is an OC created by Eniox27 for use in this story. I don't own him either.**

**Tsukiyo Usagi is an OC created by KoriYukiYao for use in this story. I also don't own her.**

**AN: I'm back! And I'm here with another chapter of what these eyes see! There will be a time skip to cannon here, and I will mark that clearly. I have heard that many of you are very eager to get to the bird and the bees as taught by Jiraiya, so I won't hold you any longer. Here we go.**

**Thanks for all of the support given to me from my beta reader, BaneSith777**

Jiraiya was generally a very calm person on the inside, with a goofy personality on the outside, but he knew there was a time and place for his antics. Waking up in a underground hospital in who knows where was not a time to act goofy and cheerful. Unless your nurse was as hot as his. The moment his vitals had shown signs that he was waking up, a nurse came in to check on him. She explained where he was, thought he only caught bits and pieces cause all his brain could think was "Do she got a booty?" and his eyes told his brain that "She do!"

His antics aside, Jiraiya went through the information he had managed to actually get. He and his two pupils were kidnapped by the kiri rebels, probably because of the bloodlines that the two possessed. They hadn't told him that they were the rebels, but who else would have a slashed kiri headband around their necks? Apparently this wasn't the only base either, as when he went into sage mode, he couldn't find the two's chakra signatures. This got him a smack on the head from Ma for wasting her time.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by an Anbu entering the room with a whale mask on. He spoke first. "Hello, what bring you to my fine hospital room today? Hopefully not to kill me!" The man in the whale mask shook his head. He wore the standard Kiri Anbu uniform with two scrolls on his belt, right next to two bottles of water. He had spiky blue hair and a tri-spiked pike on his back. He had a slashed headband on his right arm showing that Jiraiya was right in assuming he was with the Kiri rebels. He took off his mask to reveal he had sea blue eyes and shark like teeth. "Names Hozuki Alexander, Jiraiya-sama. It appears it is actually you we captured. Sorry about that."

Jiraiya smirked, and held out his hand. "I'm sure we are all safe here. You can stop acting like you don't know me." Alexander dropped into a more relaxed stance, shook Jiraiya's hand, and sat down in a chair. "Yeah, I still don't know you that well. We only made small talk at the summoner convention seven years ago. I've been assigned to watch you, as only me and my partner have the summons close to the level of yours. I have to say, you really fucked up from what I heard." Jiraiya's smirk fell off of his face. He tried to remember what he could have done. "Hm, does this have something to do with that smoking hot read head I peeped on. She had a nasty right hook that sent me strait into unconsciousness!" Alexander paled. "Yeah, that would be Mei-sama, our leader." This time, it was Jiraiya's turn to pale. "Damn. I sure hope she got out her anger at me in that punch. She did send me though several floors, something I thought only my old teammate, Tsunade was capable of." They both turned when they heard the door open. They heard a gasp, and the next thing Jiraiya saw was Fuu's fist going strait toward's his face. He was sent into the wall and unconsciousness and right back out of it when the wall broke, his momentum carrying him trough the hospital room right next to his. His flight was stopped when a wall caught him, this one not breaking. Fuu went through the hole she just created, and picked up Jiraiya by his shirt. She carried him back through the hole, ignoring the cries from the one arm veteran in the room she had knocked Jiraiya through. She put him on the ground, and used a doton jutsu to seal the Jiraiya sized hole she had just made.

By this time Jiraiya was back in the world of the living, and was once again in his bed. Fuu and Naruto took the two remaining seats next to a table in the corner, which Alexander was sitting at. "Jiraiya-sama, who is this?" Naruto assumed he was the whale Anbu that had been sent to see if Jiraiya was Jiraiya, but Fuu didn't know about that. Alexander cleared his throat, causing the two to look at him. "I am Hozuki Alexander, Horse summoner. Pleased to meet you." He shook both of their hands. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Beetle King." "And I'm Fuu, Beetle Queen." Alexander look at them weirdly. "But, you guys aren't beetles. Why call yourself that? And, does that mean you two are..." He trailed off, before shaking his head. Jiraiya was shocked at hearing this introduction. While he knew that Fuu was the Queen of the beetles, he didn't know that Naruto was her king. That meant that they were going to have sex.

Naruto and Fuu were trying to explain what they meant by Beetle King and Queen, when they heard Jiraiya start to giggle like a schoolgirl. "I didn't know you two liked each other that like that!" Naruto and Fuu turned to Jiraiya, all previous thoughts about Alexander forgotten. "What do you mean, Jiraiya-sama? Like each other like what?" Fuu nodded, agreeing with what Naruto was saying. Jiraiya looked at the two like they were crazy. "You mean, you guys don't know what being in a relationship means? What you do to each other?"

All he got were two looks of deer in headlight, and one of a retreating battle commander. After the sound of a door closing roused him from his thoughts, he looked back at his two pupils, and sighed. He didn't think he would ever need to use this, but this was the reason he created it in the first place. He pulled up his sleeve to reveal a seal. A quick application of chakra later, and he was now holding his greatest creation in his hands. In his hands was a book, thick enough he had to hold it with two hands. A choir of angels were heard as a light came from now where to shine on the book. Its tittle read Everything You and Your partner need to know about Sex for Dummies: An original guide to both bodies by Jiraiya the Toad Sage. He tossed the book to Naruto and unsealed another one. "Naruto, Fuu, I want you both to read that book. It explains in great detail everything you two will do together, the ways you can do it, and all of the things that will come from it. Now, when you two are done with that book, you will finally understand my second greatest work, Icha Icha! Now, kiddies, you guys start reading, and I'll go find out who is in charge and find out what the hell is going on." Expecting a response, he turned to see both of them already reading the book, with blushes on their faces. He laughed and went out of the door.

He turned to Alexander, who was resting against a wall outside of his door. "Alexander, would you be so kind as to lead me to your leader, Mei?" Alexander nodded, before he started walking down the hallway. After taking several twists and turns, they arrived at a set of double door. Jiraiya walked towards them and threw them open and struck a pose. Before he could do anything, he was hit in the face by a paper weight shaped like a book. Jiraiya rubbed his new bruise on his head, and said "Lady, have you or any of your family been tested for relation to the Senju clan?" His question was rewarded with another paperweight to the head, this one shaped like an angel. "Dammit, lady, stop throwing those things at me before you kill me!"

Mei smirked, ad she set down the shuriken shaped paper weight she was going to throw next. "So, Jiraiya, I see you have made a full recovery. Have you already seen to your disciples?" Seeing Jiraiya nod, she got up and walked over to a filing cabinet, pulling out a file she had taken from her desk at the other base. She handed it to Jiraiya, who opened it. "In the file, are all of my men who have offered to teach your two kiddies. You will still have time to train them when you want. Also, they will take part of in our war against Yagura. If you agree to have them fight, I will give you them official Kiri ninja headbands. This will allow them the enter the chunin exams, as missing and unofficial ninja cannot enter them. You yourself do not have to fight, but should you want to, I can easily fit you into my plans." Jiraiya sighed. He knew he could fight his way out of this place if he wanted to. He could not, however, make it out of here with Naruto and Fuu alive, and in one piece. He pulled out ten files, and gave them to Mei. "The seven on the right will train Fuu. The three on the left will train Naruto." Mei looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you favoring Fuu over Naruto? Or will you give Naruto more of your attention than Fuu?" Jiraiya shook his head, denying both of Mei's theories. "Fuu needs the training more than Naruto does. Naruto has been receiving personal training from Uchiha Itachi himself. Add into that my training, and Naruto is easily Jonin level." Mei dropped the files in shock. Uchiha Itachi was alive, and apparently training the kid. "Can you get him to come here? Having the last Uchiha on our sides would be a huge boon to our morale." She looked at Jiraiya. Jiraiya felt his neck start to hurt from all of the shaking he was doing today. "Unless you guys have an alliance strong enough with Kumo to warrant them sending him, then no. He has been training Naruto trough an Uchiha genjutsu that I have no knowledge of. All I know is that when I go to bed, Naruto stares at the moon. When I wake up, he is still staring at the moon. He says that during that time, his body is sleeping, but his mind is awake and receiving training from Itachi."

Jiraiya looked at Mei, while she stared back at him. "How long?" "Since he was six." Mei shook her head. "Very well then, I'll have the people report to training ground forty five tomorrow." "No" Mei looked at Jiraiya as he spoke, "give them a day or two to rest. I have given them something that will weigh heavily on their minds. Let them get over it before adding training onto it." Mei was puzzled. What had he given them? "What did you give them?" Jiraiya gave a huge grin. "A book about sex!" They say you can still hear him screaming in the hospital ward.

Three days of almost not sleeping later, Naruto and Fuu had finally finished the book Jiraiya had given them for the second time. They had ended up more confused the first time they read the book, so they read it again. Naruto knew he would never look at Fuu again. Everything that the book told him was right and wrong, he took to heart. At the same time, some of what the book didn't make sense. He figured it would come with time, and experience. He looked at Fuu, who was in the same boat as him.

Fuu was extremely confused. Everything the beetles had told her had been thrown out the window when she read this book. Everything she thought she knew, she had to unlearn. She knew all of these things she had to do now. The book didn't just contain information about sex, it also had sections on anatomy which told what gland made what chemicals, what foods or medicines could be consumed to enlarge both her and Naruto's special parts. There were sections that the both of them didn't pay much attention to, mainly the ones on how to attract the opposite sex, and how to care for children, as they would would only need each other, and would not be having children for a while.

The both of them had done some experimenting with each other's body, but they hadn't gone much farther than bring each other to an orgasm. They were still just kids after all. Naruto closed his copy of Icha Icha Paradise, and turned towards Fuu. "Fuu-chan, come on. Lets go meet our sensei's so we can start our training!" She nodded, and closed her copy of Icha Icha Tactics, causing Naruto to curse his lack of reading ability. He grabbed her hand, and the two ran out the door, and down the hallway, towards what their map said was training ground forty five.

They arrived to what they assumed was the training ground, and walked in, seeing a group of young children, who looked about six or seven, sitting at desks, looking and listening to a teacher, who was lecturing on where to aim kunai on a human body and pointing at a dummy which had points highlighted in red where it would kill or disable their opponent. They left the room and looked at the map. The map said that the training ground was a few doors over from the academy classrooms. After finding the correct room, they walked in, and saw eight people standing there.

They all wore the small uniform, two of them changed to a female version, with different anbu masks on. Every mask was different, and the only thing they would be able to tell which one was which. There were six men and two women standing there. The moment the group saw the duo, the walked over. "Seal, Toad, Swan, Otter, Bear, Lizard, you will take Fuu and go meet up with Penguin in her office, as she is very busy. Komodo, me and you will take Naruto to go meet up with whale in the swampland. Lets go. Fuu smirked, happy she was receiving more attention than Naruto for once. Naruto was happy too. This would give Fuu a chance to catch up. They were both led to the place where they would start the next flight of staircase to their goals. They both had the same thought on their mind's. Lets do this.

AN: I so wanted to end it here, but I realized I promised you guys a Time skip, and I was well below my 3,500 word limit. So, lets continue!

One month before Wave arc.

Naruto, Fuu, and a large force of Kiri rebels were heading towards the last battle before Kiri's freedom from Yagura. The force was being led by some hotshot bloodline user, who thought his bloodline, the ability to control the earth like it was water, made him invincible. In the distance, to the right, the group could see a giant three tail turtle fighting a horse made of bones. On the left, a Slug with six tails could be seen fighting a black bear. From nowhere, a toad appeared, and attacked the slug, aiding the bear. Naruto and Fuu split off of the group and went to help attack the turtle.

On their way, they fought through several groups of battling rebel and loyal Kiri ninjas, who were fighting before a seemingly endless ocean. On the Ocean, standing on the water, were the demonic horse and the Sanbi. Naruto and Fuu were running side be side on the water towards the fighting. Over the past two years, the two had changed drastically. Naruto had given up his old ninja outfit for the suit he had found in what he now knew to be a sex closet. Fuu seemed to like it, and it made him feel classy. He had two hundred pounds of Iron bars strapped to his chest which would form into his Iron armor suit and his kunai and shuriken.

Fuu had chosen to keep her original clothes, and now carried around the red peanut full of special beetles infused with Chomei's chakra on her back. She used poisoned curved kunai and shuriken instead of the ones she used before. She now carried a tanto at her side, and had trench knives at her side. She had been trained to use her earth and water to a great degree by her seven teachers, the only one they knew was the future Mizukage, Mei. However, she lacked the experience to use it to the highest degree.

Naruto had been trained by Alexander, a male Anbu, and a female Anbu. They didn't know the names of the Anbu, as it would make it hard for them if the Anbu were to die. He was trained to use his mind more, as he generally rushed into battle, a habit he no longer had. He and Fuu had both been darkened by the war, but not in the way one would expect. He and Fuu looked at everything as though it was one big game. In fights, they would keep a kill count, and whoever won, told the loser to do something. Naruto had called it playing the bad guys when they killed towns full of civilians loyal to Yagura. They hadn't had sex yet, as Fuu wanted to wait until they were in some place special.

They rushed on the water side by side, and started going through hand seals. Fuu used the summoning jutsu to summon one of the door guardian beetles. Naruto closed his eyes tight, and when they opened they were blood red with slits in them. He opened his jacket and shirt to reveal a seal on him. He channeled the kyuubi's chakra into the seal and a rush of liquid Iron came out, rushing to the sky, taking Naruto along with it. It formed a large Iron armor suit with Naruto in the helmet, controlling it. Naruto could only manipulate this amount of Iron when he tapped into the Kyuubi's chakra, and should he run out of it chakra, the Iron would return to the seal. It took Jiraiya and the help of a wandering monk several months to create it. Now in his massive form, he ran across the water, drawing a swords out of its sheath on his back. He sliced at the turtle, only to have to dodge out of the way of one of its tails. Naruto was barley its size, and it wasn't as big as the slug, who he was sure Jiraiya and Tsukiyo were having a harder time with than He, Fuu, and Alexander were. He watched as a stream of boiling water slammed into the Sanbi, the fire water combo coming from Alexander and his boss summon, Pulverizer. He attacked again with his sword, this time using wind chakra, and sliced off one of its tail's. However, the tail regenerated almost as fast as he had cut it.

Fuu wasn't having any better luck than Naruto was. All of the combinations she tried with her beetle just bounced or splashed off. She was amazed when she saw Naruto sliced off one of its tails, but had a look of horror when it regenerated. However, none of the tree could contain their surprise when a swirling pattern appeared around the Biju. It continued until the massive turtle was gone.

Naruto gasped in amazement when the beast disappeared. His thoughts of surprise disappeared when he felt the left arm of his giant get snapped off, by the exact technique. He looked towards the chakra signature that had cause the technique. What he saw, caused him to draw more of the Kyuubi's chakra. He slammed his fist at the person, before he could hit, the person disappeared. Naruto could only watched as the Rokubi Jinchūriki was taken by the technique as well. He let go of the Kyuubi's chakra, causing the iron to withdrawn from from the armor and back into the seal. He would have to get more Iron to replace what that man had stolen. He saw the beetle and horse disappear, and ran to meat up with Alexander and Fuu.

He met up with them, and together they ran towards Kiri to help take the city. Naruto signed, as he started going over a report in his head to give to Mei when the fighting was over.

One week later

While there had been causalities on both sides, Yagura's men had lost far more ninja. Though Kiri was weakened by the loss of their Jinchūriki and several hundred ninja, it would come back stronger with its people once again reunited again. And the first jobs to be given out to the ninja was the retrieval of several ninja who had left because of Yagura's tyranny. One such job was given to Naruto and Fuu.

Naruto and Fuu, with new Kiri forehead protectors on, were in Mei's office talking to her. "Your first mission as genin of Kirigakure will be to retrieve your Jonin-sensei, Momochi Zabuza, from his exile as a missing-ninja. Understand?" Naruto and Fuu nodded. "What we know of his location is that he is heading towards wave, probably to take refuge there for a while. You are to assist him in whatever mission or situation he is in, regardless of what it is. Dismissed!" On their way out of the door, Naruto tossed a scroll to Mei. "In here is what Jiraiya-sensei gave me before he left for Konoha. I added a part about a masked man who took Yagura and Utakata. Be back soon." He and Fu were running through the island's marshes, heading toward a bright and cheery, I mean, a dark, and war torn future. Not that they knew it of course.

**AN: And two ocs were introduced, yay! I still need more, so if you are willing, just send one in. Also, next chapter will introduce our next two characters, Zabuza and Haku! See you later!**


	13. Chapter 13

I** have no Idea why you guys might have thought that I own any part of Naruto.**

**There is reference to high school of the dead, but none of which I write, happen. Though it does contain spoilers about who is in the group of people. I don't own that either.**

**I also don't own DBZ.**

**I do, however, own Otaku! Not the concept, the person.**

**AN: Finally into the Wave ark. I don't have much to say other than to tell you guys that I still need OCs. I might have to make my own if you guys aren't will to cooperate. Also, this story contains Sakura bashing. I hate her, and if I didn't already plan out her death, I would have her killed before wave arc. Sorry for any of you who get mad at me or that. There is a special surprise this chapter, something that many of you have been pestering me about for a while. Anyways, on to the story.**

Naruto and Fuu were standing outside a small tree hideout in the middle of the forest. There was little to no underbrush in the vicinity. They both had a Kiri Anbu mask over their face because they were in fact now Anbu. They were here because this was where the locals had told them a large man with no shirt and a very large sword was seen going into this side of the woods. This man had an accomplice, and while Fuu said that this could be him, Naruto argued that he could have gotten a partner to work with. Now they were here, with Naruto walking up to the door and knocking on the door.

Instead of getting a reply from somebody opening the door, Naruto was greeted by a sword slashing through the door to hit him, only the quick emergence of his armor from inside his suit. He flew back and landed next to Fuu, who was looking at the door, waiting for the smoke to clear. When it eventually did, they saw Zabuza standing there, sword resting on his shoulder. "They must be underestimating me. Sending two Anbu to kill me." After he said this, he looked at Naruto, eyes widening at the sight of his Kekkei Genkai. "Ah. I see it was the rebels that sent you two. My apologies, I thought it was that shit for brain Kage Yagura. I guess I have to give you two a message to give to Mei, then?" Fuu, seeing that Zabuza was finished speaking, tossed a scroll to him. "Mei-sama, the Godaime Mizukage, wishes for you to return to Kirigakure to lead a genin team for the sole purpose of them being able to participate in the chunin exams. After that, you are free to go. We are to assist you in any mission you are currently engaged in so that you can finish it and be back in time for the next chunin exams being held in Konoha."

As Fuu was telling him this, Zabuza was reading the scroll that detailed how the rebels had won the war, and how the two in front of him were the genin he was going to lead. He nodded and motioned for the two to come in. They did, and Zabuza looked at what remained of the door, before walking in as well. "Haku, we have guests." As it turns out, Haku had already found out about their guests, and had attacked them. Zabuza walked into the kitchen part of the hideout where Haku had been fixing lunch for herself, and saw her tied up. Her hands were bound by Iron ropes, and her feet by roots coming up from the ground. Her mouth had a ball gag in it. Naruto and Fuu were standing above her, Naruto having just put the ball gag into Haku's mouth. "Dammit guys. You haven't been here for three minutes and you already tied up my apprentice!" Both Naruto and Fuu pointed at Haku with a simultaneous "Its her fault" He walked over to Haku, and ripped to ball gag out of her mouth. "Sorry Zabuza-sama, I didn't know that you knew they were here. Why have you let Kiri Anbu in here, are they rebels?" Zabuza sighed, before he got down on his knees to explain the situation to her.

After getting Haku out of her binds, Zabuza, Naruto, Haku, and Fuu were sitting at a table in the dinning room. "Ok you two. I have a job from my employer that involves killing a local bridge builder so he cannot build a bridge. Gato says the pansy ran to Konoha to hire a squad of ninja. Tomorrow, Gozu and Meizu, two of my disposable compatriots, will be waiting on the road back here for him to come back. We will use them to determine the strength of the Ninja he has hired. Once they have either died or come back to me with his head, the three of us will attack whatever ninja he has hired. Haku will wait in the trees to help out should we need it. Understand?"

Naruto, Fuu, and Haku nodded, before Haku retired to her bed. Naruto and Fuu sat up discussing what they were going to do tomorrow, and Zabuza was sharpening and polishing his blade using blood. Little did they know who they were going to face tomorrow.

The next day, after the demon brothers defeat by team Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed. Just hours before, him and his team of genin were attacked by two chunin level missing ninja. He had let his genin take care of it, and watched from the trees as Sai and Otaku took care of them. While Sai was a genius, who was probably high chunin rank in skill, his other two genin weren't as skilled.

Otaku was genin level, no doubt about that, he had times where he went into a rage that the Inuzuka would be proud of. Kakashi suspected he might have been secretly train by Might Gui, but he couldn't be sure. However, he almost always seemed to have a manga book in his hands, reading every one twice, in case he, "Missed something crucial to the plot". His current fascination was one call High School of the Dead. Kakashi doubted he would get past chunin.

Otaku was a middle sized child, slightly short than his teammate, Sai. He had dark, maroon hair, that was done into a pony tail. He wore a dark blue shirt that said, "I'm not obsessed, I just know everything about it." with a picture of different anime women on it. He had bo staff on his back, but he probably didn't have any real skill with it yet. He wore navy blue skin tight pants. He had a dark black belt that held two scrolls that were labeled unread and read. He had shinobi sandals that had a metal toe guard on it. To top it all off, was an Anbu like mask covering his face, giving him an air of mystery.

His final student was a mess though. She had the mind to take on some situations, but she was so weak physically, barley able to lift any thing over fifty pounds, run for any period over a minute, that she couldn't do what her mind was telling her to do. He tried to train her, but Hokage-sama had forbid him from forcing her to train, telling Kakashi that she would become strong in her own time, that this generation carried the will of fire. Kakashi could have believed him if he said she carried the will of Sai, wanting to do anything she told him to. However, he had doubts she would ever become a ninja higher than genin.

He was cut out of his rambling by Sakura throwing a kunai into the bushes. He turned to look what had caused her to react that way, only to see her crying over almost killing a bunny. A show white bunny. He yelled for his team to get down, while dragging Tazuna down to the ground, just in time to avoid a large sword that flew through where his hips had been a moment ago. The sword continued before implanting itself in a tree. Three figures leaped out of the trees overhead,two of them landing on the ground, and one no them landing on the sword. The two on the ground were male and female, wearing a suit and a dress respectively with an Anbu mask on. An adult male landed on the top of the sword, using face wraps to hide his face. The adult spoke first. "Copy Ninja Kakashi. Seems you were the reason the demon brothers lost." The child male spoke up. "Eh! You don't look like you do in the bingo book. You don't have that look of bloodlust!" He was then hit on the back of the head by the girl. "Don't be rude."

Kakashi pulled his headband off of his sharingan eye. "Zabuza, the demon hidden in the mist. Looks like you have found some kids to brainwash. What do you want." Zabuza smirked through his face wraps. "I'm here to kill the bridge builder. Of course, adding your bounty to that won't hurt. Kids, leave him to me. Go play with the genin or do something to entertain yourself." Naruto walked from Fuu side and walked over to where the genin were standing guarding Tazuna. Fuu walked over to the shade of a tree, and sat down, pulling out a book on fuinjutsu to read.

Sai and Sakura tensed as Naruto walked over to them, while Otaku was too engrossed in his manga of High School of the Dead to notice the change in his enemies position. Sai stood forward and took a fighting stance, thinking of ways he could beat his opponent. Naruto simply put his hands in his pocket, knowing for sure that he could beat his opponent. In a tone that a snake would use to get a mouse to step in its mouth, Naruto addressed the trio "Please step aside. I don't wish to harm such innocent, misguided genin over a matter as insignificant as one man's life." The sound of a book closing resounded through the clearing, the only sound other than Zabuza and Kakashi fighting. "Every life counts. We should try our hardest for every life that we can possibly saved." With a voice of wisdom you wouldn't expect from a kid his age, Otaku pulled out a kunai and settled into a fighting stance.

"You have mastered the art of looking cool, but until you can say cool things that are original, you cannot hope to actually be cool. I have read that manga, and know those are the words of Takashi Komuro, said to his compatriots in Shizuka's friend's house, to get the group to go and save alice from zombies." Otaku nodded, but kept his stance. "Until I can stand on my own two feet, I will stand using the help of others!" Naruto nodded, before walking towards the two, not taking his hands out of his pockets.

Sai was the first to attack him, running at a speed most civilians couldn't follow. To Naruto, and experience ninja, he was moving at the speed of a child. Blocking a strike aimed for his head, he grabbed Sai's leg and threw him into Otaku, who had aimed a kick at his legs. This sent both of them flying into a tree. Naruto gave them time to get up, as this was a game that he wanted to be fun. "Well, since you two aren't up to my level, and pinkie probably isn't any better than you two, I'll make this funner for myself. I won't move from this spot, and I'll give you both a free shot! How does that sound!"

"You've underestimated me, Sai said, before going through handseals, and shot a fireball from his mouth, which was several time Naruto's size.. Naruto stood there, and let it hit him. His clothes were ninja proof, and he coated his face and hair with chakra. He felt the heat of the fireball on his face, but shrugged it off. When his vision cleared, he was greeted with a calm Sai, a jaw dropped Sakura, and a thinking Otaku. "Ok, Fan-boy, you next. By the way, your fire ball could use some work. Isn't as good as my master's."

Otaku stood up, wondering what technique he could use. While his arsenal wasn't that big, they were all finishers. "Before I attack, I must ask you. What is your favorite book?"

Naruto wasn't expecting this, but didn't have to think. "Icha Icha Paradise. While Tactics is very good, it just can't compare to the original." Otaku nodded, knowing the one technique that could possible defeat what would be his greatest opponent. "Behold, the jutsu that was able to defeat the Hokage in one blow!" He put his hand into the ram seal and yelled out, "Oiroke no Jutsu!" before smoke covered his body.

"Oiroke no Jutsu?" Naruto questioned, having expected the genin to use a well known technique, not an original one. Though he did say it defeated the Hokage, so he should be prepared. His ready stance wouldn't help him with what he saw, however. In the place of that young boy, was a beautiful naked woman that looked kinda like Itachi's mom. The thought of Itachi's mom was what caused a pause in his reaction. However, when the naked woman blew him a kiss, shaking here breast in the process, he couldn't stop it. He flew backwards, propelled by a stream of blood coming from his nose, knocking off his mask, and sending him strait into a tree that Zabuza was pinned to, stopping kakashi from killing him. In the trees, Haku sighed, happy that she didn't have to intervene. Though, the sight of a person on the level of Zabuza being thrown back with blood going everywhere, cause her to look over to where the genin where. What she saw there entranced her.

Otaku smirked, before realizing his mask had been knocked off when he crashed into a tree. He looked over to where his opponent had flown over. This allowed Haku to get a full look of his face. He walked over to see if the man was knocked out, to see his mask was knocked off from all of the blood flying from his nose. He picked it up, and put it in his pouch, as a token of his first victory. He looked at the man, and saw that he wasn't a man, but a boy his age. This boy, who couldn't be any older than he was, had defeated the strongest of his class, like Goku beat the Ginyu force!

The next day

Naruto opened his eyes to see the roof of a house. His first thought was that he was captured by the enemy, a thought that was proven right by the ropes binding him in place. He tried to access his chakra, to find only a small pool of it, only enough to stand on a wall for a minute. He was able to move his head and his hands were right next to each other, which meant somebody under chunin tied him up. That meant the Jonin was out of commission, as he would have looked over or done the tying himself.

He looked around, to see somebody else laying on a bed. It was the one eyed pervert, Kakashi. He barley remembered him, only having tiny memories of Kakashi giving him and Fuu some supplies. He then looked at himself, and realized that they had binded him with ninja wire. He smirked, and used the small amount of chakra he had to break the iron on his hands, then the ones keeping him on the bed. He got up out of it, and took of the suppression seals that were on him. It seems there was a chunin among them after all.

He walked out of the door, and looked around. He was in a hallway, next to two bedrooms. He walked towards the staircase that led downstairs. He had to find that kid who defeated him. Hokage killing jutsu indeed. He creeped downstairs, using the art of hiding in plain sight Alexander had taught him. He saw the three genin doing something around the room. The black haired one was drawing in a scroll. The pink haired one was watching the black haired one draw. The kid he was looking at, however, was reading the next chapter in H.S.T.D. He walked over behind the pink haired one, and whispered in her ear. "They say that girls scream before they died, is that true?" Just like Naruto expected, she screamed bloody murder before fainting and falling on the floor. Naruto pointed at her and laughed.

He stopped laughing when he had to dodge two barrages of kunai, one from each of the boys. "Hey, calm down, calm down! I don't mean you any harm!" He held his hands in the air, cause the boys to stop throwing kunai. "Hey, I'm sure that we can sit down and talk about this." He sat down in the recliner that Sakura used to occupy. "The names Naruto. Nice to meet you two...three." He held out his hand, but neither of the boys took it. "My name is Sai. Why did you scare my teammate if you didn't mean us any harm?" Naruto didn't answer Sai's question, merely looking towards Otaku, waiting for a name. "My name's Otaku. Am I the first person to defeat you?" Naruto now knew the kid's name. "Not the first person to defeat me, my master and first teacher holds that title. You are the first person to actually do so in combat though. I give you props for the naked babe jutsu, though my queen will be very angry at both me and you for that, though."

Otaku looked at him confused. "Your Queen? You own a kingdom? Why are you fighting for a bastard like Zabuza then?" Naruto couldn't contain his laughter, and had to take a moment to get his composure back. "Why does Vegeta work for Frieza? Because Frieza could kill him in an instant." Otaku looked shocked. "But, still, couldn't you order your army to kill Zabuza?" Naruto shook his head. "I report to Zabuza cause he is the leader of my genin team, and" He was cut of by the now conscious Sakura. "You're a genin! That's not possible!" Naruto, Sai, and Otaku winced at the sound of her voice. "Well, pinkie, I am a genin. I'll be a chunin soon, but thats not the point. Me and my Queen were told to report to the missing ninja Zabuza, so that he could act as our jonin sensei. My Queen was the green haired girl that was at the battle, by the way. He is going to be our sensei so we can participate in the chunin exams. Anything else you need to know before I go?" Otaku looked at him like he was crazy. "Two things. Why are you telling us this, and how did you get free? I could have sworn I tied those knots several times, and I made sure to put them in a way it would cut off the blood flow from your hands!"

"In order, I like to look at everything as if it is a game. If I tell you this information, you will tell your superior, who will tell the Hokage. Then, the game gets harder! As to how I escaped, I have a bloodline that allows me to manipulate iron like it is water. Now, I've got to go." He went to get up, before he heard a voice call his name. "Naruto, I'm afraid I can't let you leave. After all, I'm sure the Hokage would be happy to know that you are alive." A grinning Kakashi stood in front of the door, blocking his exit.

"So you do remember me. I'm afraid you can't hold me on charges of treason towards Konoha, and I'm sure that I was never registered as a ninja, so you can't hold me on anything." Otaku was shocked, Naruto was from Konoha? How did he end up in a place like Kiri? "Naruto, we caught you fair and square. Your game would be harder if you had to escape from Konoha, would it not?"

Right now, Naruto was very angry with Kakashi for appealing to his mind's twisted logic. While it did sound very fun to hang around these guys, he could get in alot of trouble with Fuu from staying away from her for so long. He decided Fuu wrath would be far worse than whatever Kakashi would do. "Sorry Kakashi, but I've got to go. Besides, If I stayed here, I could kill the Bridge builder while you guys slept! So, I'll be going!" With this said, he ran strait towards Kakashi, on the assumption that Kakashi was still weak from his battle with Zabuza, and pushed him away, sending him a few feet back, just enough that he couldn't grab Naruto to stop him from getting away. By the time the three genin were outside, Naruto was far gone.

-Zabuza's hideout

Naruto was sitting in a chair at the table in Zabuza's hideout. Only he, Fuu, and Haku were there, as Zabuza was resting upstairs. They all turned when the new door was broken in. There stood a small man in a suit with tan colored hair. He walked with a cane. Two thugs stood right behind him. "Hey, you three. Where is Zabuza! I need to ask him why he hasn't killed Tazuna yet." Naruto motioned to the other two that he would handle the short guy. "I assume you are Gato?" Seeing his nod, Naruto continued. "Ok, my boss Zabuza is currently resting. I'm afraid you cannot see him right now. I wish you the best in your evil doing, but I cannot allow you to see him right now, k?" While Gato saw that Naruto was mocking him. He thought that this was one of Zabuza's little lapdogs that didn't have any power. "Guards, kill this imbecile that dares stand in my way, so that I can go see Zabuza!" The two thugs smirked, before going to draw their swords. They would have, but their swords where now in the hands of Fuu, and their throats slit by their own blades. The two thugs dropped to the ground, their sword following them shortly. While in a different time, and a different place, Gato wouldn't have reacted like he did. But this wasn't that time, or that place. "You know what! I'm sick of you guys! You guys are fired! I'll hire better, stronger ninja, that will actually do what I tell them!" With this said, he stomped out what remains of the door, leaving the two bodies on the floor.

"Well, that went well!" despite Naruto chipper attitude, he was regretting telling Zabuza how he had just lost them the job, but he had one thing up his sleeve that would calm Zabuza down. He hoped. "Ok, I'll go tell him what happened, you two start packing your stuff so we can leave. Ok?" They both nodded, and with Fuu's quick good luck, Naruto walked down the stair to go outside the hideout. "Naruto, Zabuza-sama is on the second story. Inside the hideout." Naruto froze at Haku's words. "Uh, yeah, I know that!" Rubbing the back of his head, embarrassed at being caught trying to escape. He went inside the hideout, up the stairs to the bedrooms, and stood outside the door to Zabuza's room.

He froze for a moment to gather his resolve, before opening the door. "Zabuza, I need to tell you something." Zabuza, who was laying face down o his bed, raised his head. He wasn't as badly injured as Naruto told Zabuza, as Haku's use of herbs sped up the healing process ten-fold. "Oh, you're back. Haku told me you got captured by the enemy. I hope you aren't coming to me to tell me that you told them where we are." Naruto frowned at Zabuza's lack of faith in him. "Zabuza, I would never do that. I did something far worse."

Zabuza groaned, and got out of bed. He stood up, and cracked his back, getting the stiffness out of his muscles. He then picked up Kubikiribocho, and hefted it onto his shoulder. "Ok. I'm ready to kill you now if I don't like it." Naruto paled, and assumed his Iron armor. "Ok, Zabuza, I got us fired from Gato's employment." Zabuza sighed, before putting the sword back on the ground. "God kid, you woke me up for that? Just go into his place, and steal the money he was going to give us." Naruto grinned. "Way ahead of you. He keeps Fifty million yen in his wallet. Fat little thing, his wallet." He tossed the bag, and it hit Zabuza, who had laid back on the bed, in the head.

"Just go. We'll leave in the morning to go to Kiri, then go to Konoha for the Chunin exams. We'll make it there with a day or two to spare." Naruto shook his head, not that Zabuza could see it. "Zabuza, I'm going to head back to Konoha with that team. There are some things that I need to hammer out with the Hokage, or we might not be welcome in Konoha, chunin exams or not." He heard a very long sigh from Zabuza, before Zabuza replied. "Just go. Just fucking go, before you make another mess." Naruto nodded, before walking over to the Kubikiribocho, and resting his hand on it. After getting a feel for how the blade was made, he left the room, heading to go tell Fuu he was going. He knew that she wasn't going to take it well, and was probably going to rip his head off. He got to the door that led to the room he and she shared. He went inside, and was greeted to the site of a naked Fuu, on the bed, masterbating.

Here is what all of you perverts have been waiting for! However, I had to justify putting the sex scene in, so there is a little twist to it. I'll just call it a Humor

Lemon

"Oh, hey Naruto. What do you need?" All thoughts of telling her that he was leaving rushed out of his mind. His primal instincts kicked in, letting him mind run on auto-pilot. "I think I want some of you." He went over to her, and pressed his lips against hers. She caught on to what he wanted quickly, pressing her lips back against his, and they were soon in a fierce lip battle.

Quickly tiring of kissing, Naruto broke the kiss. He started trailing kisses down Fuu's body, stopping momentarily to lick and nip at Fuu's bare nipples, causing her to squeal and moan in delight. Boring of this as well, Naruto moved on, kissing her body all over, until reaching her pussy. He licked tentatively at the opening, spurred on by the gasping his lover was making.

Fuu was in ecstasy. Though they had done this a few time before, this time was different. There was something spurring her on. Fuu reached a point where she couldn't contain it. She grabbed Naruto's head and shoved it deeper into her crotch. "Naruto-kun!" Her orgasm sent a jolt through her body, while her juices went all over Naruto's face. He wiped it off his face, and licked his fingers. This was the point Naruto always liked, as the flavor of his lover always turned him on. "Naruto-kun" Naruto looked up at his lover, to see forest green eyes looking back at him. Little did he know, that his blood red, biju chakra colored eyes were looking right back at hers.

"Naruto-kun, I need you inside me. I need you inside me right now!" Fuu had a look in her eyes that told Naruto that she would not be denied. Standing up, and shedding his clothes as fast as he could without tearing them. Now stark naked like Fuu, Naruto jumped in the bed, and started kissing Fuu deeply. With one deep grunt, Naruto entered her, causing Fuu to cringe a little at the pain. Chomei, sensing the pain and activities her host and Kurama's host, she upped the chakra she was giving to her host, further increasing the desire Fuu had for Naruto, as well as erase the probability Fuu had of getting pregnant. On the outside, Fuu forms took on a green sheen, as she entered the one tailed chakra form.

Naruto was thrusting into Fuu as fast as he could, relishing in the feeling he was receiving. Deep inside him, Kurama sensed Chomei up the chakra she was giving her host, trying to keep her from having his host's child. Two could play at that game, he thought to himself, before upping the chakra he was giving his host, causing Naruto to enter a one tailed state as well. Naruto had picked up Fuu, and put her against a wall, increasing the pace of his thrusts with the help of his chakra cloak. He and Fuu were both lost on a cloud of pleasure, each of them unaware of what was happening in the actual world. This being the damage Naruto's thrust were doing to the structural stability of the building. As they both neared their sexually peaks, Naruto fell on the ground, with Fuu under him. This gave Naruto a better position to thrust harder into Fuu. With their hips moving back and forth, they kissed one last time, before they both cummed. Naruto's thrusting didn't stop though, as he went into a two tailed state.

At the same time, to keep up, Chomei gave Fuu enough of her chakra to push her into a three tailed state, as her chakra wasn't as potent as Kurama's. Having never slowed down, they passed the peak of their sexual experience, their pleasure rising rapidly. Pressing Fuu against the wall that separated the room from the hallway, he continued thrusting. A cracking sound was heard, as Naruto literally thrusted Fuu through a wall. Not stopping, the two continued having sex, changing positions rapidly, and were now in the living room, where the tree that the hideout was built on resided.

Now in a three tailed state, Naruto couldn't seem to move his hips fast enough to get any higher on his sexual cloud. Fuu wasn't even there anymore, as she had been swept away in a tidal wave of lust. Her animal instincts took over, as she started to move her hips to slam into Naruto's. She was already in a four tailed state, and was starting to grow another one. Kurama decided it was time to give Naruto the last little push. Naruto's shroud gained another tail, making him have five tails to Fuu's Six.

He pushed her up against the tree part, his thrust reaching great speeds, enough that when he slammed into Fuu one last time, both of them having the biggest orgasm they would ever experience, they broke the tree. The duo slumped to then ground, cloaks disappearing, before they passed out. Shortly afterwards, the hideout was in ruins, and a scream was heard. "I'm gonna kill him!"

Humor lemon over

It was now morning, and Naruto and Fuu were sitting across from Zabuza and Haku, the only thing separating them being a campfire made from debris from the hideout. Zabuza sighed. "Would one of you two explain to me why I woke up to strange chakra signatures, and when I go to investigate, the hideout collapses! What the fuck were you two doing?!

Both Naruto and Fuu were blushing, now clothed, and had their heads down. Naruto mumbled something, but Zabuza couldn't hear it. The two had been avoiding the question for a good hour now, and Zabuza didn't know why. Maybe they thought they would be punished? He stood up, and looked at them. "What was that? I couldn't hear you, speak louder." Naruto looked Zabuza dead in the eyes. "I said, we were having sex." Zabuza's jaw couldn't be lower if it had been cut off. "You destroyed the hideout while having sex! Pull the other one!"

When neither of them spoke up, he sighed. "What sex position where you using to cause that much damage to the fucking tree! How the hell did you even get into the living room?! What chakra were you using!" He was now yelling to the high heavens. "Zabuza, what did the Mizukage tell you about us? Did she tell you what we contain?" Zabuza looked at them wide eyed, as did Haku. "What bloodline where you using? I don't know of any that could cause that much damage during sex!" This time, Fuu talked. "Zabuza-san, we didn't use a bloodline. We both are Jinchūriki." Zabuza sat down, his face pale. "I know, I just wanted to hear it from you two. Which ones and, how many tails did you get up to?" Naruto looked at Fuu, as he couldn't remember past three tails. "Seven and Nine, Zabuza-san. I got to six tails out of seven, and he got to five out of nine."

Zabuza just sighed. "Just. Just go do whatever. I need to report to the Mizukage about how I have two Jinchūriki who can bring down a building by enjoying each other. Come on Haku, lets go." Haku poked him in the side. "Zabuza-sama, can I go with them. We need time to know each other if we are going to work together in the chunin exams." Zabuza looked at Haku like she had kicked his puppy. "This is just like the seven swordsmen. I have to go report to the leader while everybody else go to go have fun. Fine, just don't do anything you'll regret. Haku, don't have sex with them, I know how you are." He left quickly, leaving a stuttering Haku, Fuu, and a silent Naruto. Naruto got up from the log he was sitting on, and motioned for the two to follow him. They did, and they started walking along the path back into the city of wave.

Wave (Just to let you guys know, Naruto is 12, Fuu is 13 and Haku is 15. Zabuza is 20 something)

The trio were walking down a street in wave, looking for directions to the bridge. Once they found a helpful civilian, who thought they were thugs of Gato, they arrived at the bridge, to find something they didn't expect. Team Kakashi were fighting against a large group of thugs. While Kakashi and Sai were doing fine, Otaku was having trouble protecting himself and the pink haired girl, who Naruto really needed to find out her name. As Fuu and Haku rushed to go attack the thugs, Naruto sat down.

Channeling some of Kyuubi's chakra so he could sense and manipulate more Iron. With the rush of chakra, came his memories of the last time he used this chakra, and he had to focus not to go have sex with Fuu right now. Letting his sense for metal expand to cover the entire bridge, he saw that every thug had at least one piece of Iron on their body. He smirked, it was good to be him.

Kakashi and his team had no trouble dealing with the help Gato brought with him. However, once they were tired out, Gato had more thugs come, and while Kakashi and Sai were ok, they could see Otaku and Sakura struggling. Help come in the form of the hunter ninja and the Masked girl from before. The fight ended suddenly, with every thug falling over, and any metal on their body flying towards Naruto, who was walking over.

"Eh, Otaku! Looks like I'm pulling a Vegeta!" He held out his hand to Otaku, who took it, and allowed himself to be pulled up. "Not that I'm complaining, but weren't you working for that creep?" Naruto looked to where Otaku pointed, to see Fuu throw Gato ino a horde of people who had gather because of some small boy. "Naw. Turns out, I'm a bad worker, and got fired. Funny how things work out. Oh, here comes that old man who's building the bridge." Tazuna had a bottle of champagne in his hands. "Everybody gather around, I'm gonna name the bridge!" Naruto looked, and could indeed see where the bridge was finished. "I'll name it, the Great Otaku Bridge!" Everybody gathered around Otaku, who had used some manga references to get the hopes of the grandson of the bridge builder, Inari, up to the point that he gathered the villagers to fight against Gato.

After a rousing party, team Kakashi and Zabuza set off, leaving behind the village of wave, and heading forward, towards a brighter future, one holding the chunin exams!

**AN: See you guys next time. If you have any problems with the lemon, it was my first time writing one, and I feel pretty good about it, actually. I'll see you next time, in a filler arc in the village of Konoha, and after that, the chunin exams!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I only own Otaku and Moritaka. If anybody wants to use them in a story, just PM me and I'll let you.**

**I'm back, with something that is not a filler chapter like I planned! . This will contain information that is important to the story. Also, Sai is a bit OOC in the past few chapters. This is because he has had four years to get used to human interaction, so he is kinda normal. Also, the character that you see is OOC is OOC for a reason. This is Fanon after all. Lets continue!**

It was nine in the morning, and Team Kakashi was getting suspicious. Team Zabuza had been following them for a while. While this was normal to some extent , as they had been on a path that lead to both Kiri and Konoha, they were in sight of the gate, and the trio was still behind them. "Ok, I don't know what shenanigans you guys are pulling, but you guys just can't walk into Konoha for no reason." Kakashi watched as the trio each pulled out a pass for the chunin exams. "Kakashi-san, we do have a reason to be here."

Kakashi sighed, glad that he didn't have to do anything. He doubted he could beat the trio before help could arrive. "Very well, I'll leave you guys to it. Come on team, lets go report our first successful A-rank mission to Hokage-sama." The mention of them completing such a high rank mission cause the kids to cheer, and rush ahead of Kakashi. Naruto, Fuu, and Haku walked over the the Gate guard in front of the gate.

"Halt! Please state your business in Konoha." The trio looked over to seen the eternal chunins Izumo and Kotetsu. "Hello. Me and my genin team are here to participate in the chunin exams. Here are our passes." Izumo looked at the passes, pausing a moment on Naruto's before stamping them and handing them back. "Everything seems to be in order, enjoy you stay in Konoha, and good luck in the exams."

Their entry now granted, the trio entered the city. People were everywhere, doing everything you could think of. some where selling items, some where buying, people were begging, and ninjas patrolled the rooftops. Haku and Fuu split off from Naruto, going to find a hotel and then go shopping. Naruto continued walking, unsure of where to go. He jumped onto a rooftop, and looked around. The only thing could think of, would be to go see old man Hokage. Having nothing better to do, he went with it. Running and jumping from rooftop to rooftop, he headed toward the tall tower where he knew old man Hokage was.

Arriving at his destination, being stopped two times for his state of dress and headband, he walked through the front door of the tower. After getting an appointment for three with the Hokage, bullshitting his secretary by saying he was the head of Kirigakure's Hunter Ninja. Apparently, an Anbu mask was all that was needed to convince her he was real, even though Aoi had different clothes than he did. However, it was nine in the morning, and he needed to kill time until it was time for his appointment. Walking over to the waiting room where one would sit to wait for an Anbu to take him/her to see the Hokage, he sat down in a chair. Settling himself into a meditating position, he entered his mindscape.

Real world

Appearing standing up in his sewer like mind, he pinched his nose in disgust. He didn't know why his mind was like this, but It was starting to piss him off. One would say he could change it, but try as he might, he couldn't change it. Jiraiya-sensei said that all of this water were the tears he would never cried. Jiraiya said his mind looked exactly like this, which made Naruto think that it was because they were perverts that made their minds look like a sewer. Literally, his mind was in the gutter.

He walked on the water of his mind's sewer, readying himself for his first encounter with the Kyuubi alone. While he had met with the beast before with Jiraiya-sensei and Itachi, but never had he gone to the biju alone. However, as he got closer to where the Kyuubi's cage resided, he heard it yelling at somebody. "When I get out of this cage, after I eat him, I'll come and dig up your grave, so I can eat you too! You are the one person in existence that I hate more than that insufferable man!" At this, a younger, smoother voice that Naruto didn't recognize spoke. "Kyuubi, Kyuubi, Kyuubi, you and I both know that you will never get out of here. With the help of your chakra, my DNA is slowly being fused into the boy. Eventually, it will create enough of me inside of him for me to take over. Then, I will split from the boy, and be alive once again to reack havoc upon the world!" Hearing an evil laugh, Naruto stopped moving, standing in the opening to the Kyuubi's room, hoping to hear more.

Kyuubi looked up, to see his container was here. This was the perfect time to ruin this man's plans. "Fool, you know not of what you are doing. You are not the only soul that is inside that seal. Should you come back, so shall the yondaime Hokage, and sealed you will be again." The man smirked. "I was old and feeble when I attacked him. In my new body, I will be young again, and in my prime! And since my rival is gone, I cannot be defeated or shamed ever again!" At this time, running was heard, as Naruto jumped tackled the man, causing both of them to roll around, before Naruto was pinned to the ground by his opponent.

"Seems you heard the entire thing, ya little mouse. Though that does take away the element of surprise I was hoping for, It doesn't make that much of a difference. I do hope you will struggle for control when the time come!" The man's face flickered into the light, no longer in the shadows. His face was revealed to be a man in his twenties, with coal black eyes, and black, spiky hair. "I'm sorry, but that would be losing, and I don't like loosing. Now, Kyuubi!" Naruto grabbed onto the man's arms, and held onto him. The Kyuubi slashed downwards with his paw, and slashed into the man.

"I've wanted to do that for so long. He lifted his claw, taking the man along with it. "Ha, you two think that a wound like this is going to stop me?" His form flickered out of existence. His voice rang through out Naruto's mindscape. "I'm afraid you are stuck with me. I've added a seal that allows me to link with your soul, which will allow me to become reborn once enough of my DNA has been merged with you! Though, on the same spectrum, should you died, I too will died. I will aid you, until you finally succumb to my power."

Puzzled by the man's words, and unsure of his identity, only vaguely recognizing him from a lesson Itachi taught him, Naruto gathered the questions he wanted to ask. "I have some questions to ask you. Will you answer them?" The voice resounded back, with a mocking tone in his voice. "Of course I will! After all, the only thing that could stop me, would be me! Ask away, small child." As he said this, his body reformed in the sewer. "Well, first of all, who are you? I vaguely recognize you from Itachi-sensei's tales of his clan, so you are an Uchiha, but I don't know enough about them before they died off to tell who you are." For some reason, the thought of every Uchiha being dead pleased this Uchiha. Maybe he was a black sheep or something? "I am the great Uchiha Madara! Does my name make you tremble in fear?"

When he said this, Madara channeled his killing intent, and made it wash over Naruto. "And who did the deed of killing my treacherous clan? I would love to shake his hand once I am free." Naruto smirked. "My sensei, Uchiha Itachi. He has obtained the ultimate power of the Uchiha clan, one that would tip the scales in his favor should you two fight." Madara looked at the kid in shock. This kid didn't know who he was? What he had achieved? And had the gall to think that he could be killed by another Uchiha?

"Kid, you're funny. I guess, since you don't know who I am, I'll give you some memories of mine, to strike the terror into you!" He walked over to Naruto, and placed his hand on Naruto forehead. Memories of killing thousands of people flashed by Naruto's eyes. Memories of using jutsu to kill entire groups of people. And the worst of all, see through Madara's eyes as he and a giant figure went through hand seals, and caused a giant astroid to fall upon an army of Shinobi.

Naruto looked up at the man, no, the mortal god before him. "Hmm, seems you would be killed by Itachi-sensei after all. Nowhere in those memories did I see the power that made me tremble in front of my sensei. The coldness in his eyes as we trained, every night. I see you for what you are, a mortal god. A man who has transcended normal human boundaries beyond what shinobi do. However, you could not do what my sensei could do. You do not have his eyes." With his rant finished, he turned to the Kyuubi. "So you were controlled by him. I see why you hate humans as much as you do."

Madara was ecstatic. If the boy was like this without much of his DNA in him, how powerful would the boy become with his help. "Since you seem to have so much faith in your sensei, then I will back off. I will grant you my power should you need it, or should it appear to give me some entertainment. Know, however, that what you do now, how you live your life from here on out, will decide weather I will kill you when I escape. Now, begone, somebody is touching your body." With this, the man faded into nothingness.

Naruto laughed. It seemed the man thought he could win against him. However, from the power Naruto saw the man demonstrate, he would gladly borrow some of that power. After all, you didn't let a handicap slide by.

Real world

With a start, Naruto awoke from his mindscape. He looked up to see an Anbu with a dog mask on his face. "Greeting. You are here for your appointment with Hokage-sama at three, correct?" At Naruto's nod, the Anbu motioned for Naruto to follow him. After walking for a while, they came to a set of double doors. "He is in there. Try not to give him a heart attack yet, Naruto." Naruto looked at Kakashi, before nodding. "I'll try, but no promises. It might prove too tempting." With this, he entered the Hokage's opened.

There sitting at the desk, once again stamping papers, was the aged Kage. He appeared to have a new liver spot on his cheek, and was visibly slower stamping papers than he was when Naruto had left. Though, looking into his eyes, Naruto could still see the kind old man that used to take him out for ramen. "Greeting, Hokage-sama. It is good I was able to find time to meet with you." Sarutobi nodded to what was to him, the head of Kiri hunter ninja. A small kid with red hair, and a neko mask. He sighed, they were making them younger and younger every day. "I'm afraid I haven't had any contact with the bloodline rebels, or I would have already told Yagura-dono. Or have you come to Konoha thinking there is a missing ninja in our midst?"

Naruto nodded his head. "I have come to tell you something. One of your villages most powerful enemies is inside your village right now." Sarutobi looked at the young boy, and assumed he was joking. "Very well. Let me get my war face on." He looked at Naruto for a moment, before talking. "Ah there we go. I feel much better now that I'm prepared for battle." Naruto was shocked that the Hokage could be so nonchalant about this serious matter. "Its because he is Joking, you fool! Pay more attention to the tiny details". Naruto looked around, hearing the voice. "Madara?" Though Naruto was speaking to the voice in his head, the old Sarutobi thought that this was all part of the joke, and started laughing. "Ahaha, I haven't laughed this hard in years!" "Fool, speak to me in your mind. Like you would if you were talking to yourself." Oh, then he could hear him now. "Yes, I can hear you. By the way, that aged man is talking to you."

"Ah, sorry Hokage-sama, i didn't quite catch that." Naruto looked at the fire shadow, who now had a pipe in his hand. "I said, all jokes aside, what did you come here for?" Naruto put his hand up to the mask on his face. "Two things Hokage-sama. One, I was told to inform you that we, the bloodline rebels, have defeated the loyalist Kiri ninja, and are now in control of Kiri." He paused a moment to let this sink in. "And two, I was hoping you would give me come form of congratulation on my promotion!" With this, he took off his mask, revealing a red haired Naruto Uzumaki smirking at him.

"This is a very poor tasted joke, Anbu-san. I said, all jokes aside, and you have the gall to impersonate somebody I thought of as a grandson. Explain yourself!" The Hokage was now standing up behind the desk, with the killing intent of a killer with decades of experience. "You want me to prove it, old man? Me and you used to go out to ramen every tuesday before I turned six!"

The Hokage shook his head. "Somebody could have seen us." Naruto thought for a moment. "I'm the Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi!" He once again shook his head. "Everybody who is a chunin knows that." Naruto once again thought, not coming up with anything other than the Hokage's reading habit. However, he heard a voice, this one not Kyuubi or Madara, speak to him. (Naruto, tell him that you are the Son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. That should either make him believe you, or give him a heart attack.) Who are you? (Who I am Isn't important. Hurry, he is getting impatient.)

"I am the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki!" Naruto watched with great amusement as the Hokage's jaw dropped. His amusement changed when he found himself on the floor, being held down by at least four Anbu. "Who are you, and how do you know that!" Naruto decided to go with his last resort. "You keep a copy of Icha Icha paradise in your bottom right hand desk drawer, and the key is hidden in the book A tale of two shinobi on your shelf." Sarutobi looked at this young man who knew all of the villages deepest darkest secrets. "Anbu, take him to to Ibiki. Use the underground tunnels to avoid any other agents. "You're making a mistake." With that said, One of the Anbu preformed hand signs and slammed his palms onto Naruto back. Cloth spun from the impact site, covering Naruto in all his glory. Seals spread onto the cloth, and Naruto lost conscious. With that, the four anbu took him away, leaving Sarutobi to to sit back at his desk, and go back to stamping his paper. He sighed, there being that nagging doubt that the person could have been Naruto.

Torture Squad HQ  
-

Ibiki looked at the kid that was tied to the chair. They had searched the suit that he had on, and had found a lot of Iron on the boy. He had bars of the stuff inside his clothes. They had also found Icha Icha Paradise and Tactics on the boy, along with a box of condoms. His assistant, Anko, had wanted to interrogate the boy by herself, and he was tempted to let her. This kid was a headache, as he had some sort of resistance to the drugs they were using to keep him there. Also, the kid had enough chakra that they couldn't find anywhere else to put suppressing tags on him, and he still had chakra in spades.

The boy was not Naruto Uzumaki, though. The kid had Uzumaki DNA in him, but also had Uchiha, a small amount of Senju, and some of it was Namikaze. Ibiki's best guess was that this kid was an escaped experiment of Orochimaru. But what had Ibiki call the Hokage was none of these. It was the five chakra signatures that his Hyuga underling had seen. One was light blue, one was black, one was a sea blue, one was a forest green, and the final was a sinister red. While the suppression seals suppressed most of the light blue chakra, leaving a small amount, they could not suppress any of the other chakras.

Ibiki walked through the hallway to the room that the kid was sealed in. He entered, and the door behind him was barred shut. He entered a cage that held two guards and another door. The entire room was made of metal, teen feet into the ground, teen feet up into the ceiling, and into every wall. This cell had been made from the very beginning of Konoha, and nobody had been able to break out of it.

He looked at the young boy, who was stark naked in the center of the room. He had his hands tied to his chest and his back, to ensure he couldn't use ninjutsu. "Greetings." Naruto looked up at the man in front of him. "Its nice to meet you, despite the circumstances. What do you need me to do?" Ibiki looked at the child with interest. Most people didn't cooperate with him, asking him why he was doing this, stop it, or I'll kill you, but no cooperation. "I will only be asking you questions. After I have asked you my questions, my associate will come in here and will torture you to get any information we think you have either withheld from us or have lied to us on. Understand?" Naruto nodded, and Ibiki held up a clipboard, given to him by the Hokage. "First question. Who are you?"

Naruto nodded. "Easy enough. Naruto Uzumaki." Ibiki Marked something on the clip board, before asking another question. "Have you ever held any sense of loyalty to Konoha?" Another easy one. "No, I have not, and I never will." Ibiki nodded, and marked the clipboard again. "What village do you currently work for, and what rank are you in said village?" Yet another easy question. "I am currently aligned with Kirigakure. I am a genin there." Ibiki asked another question. "Ok, if you are really Naruto, who informed you of your linage?" Naruto smirked. Now, Ibiki was asking the fun question.

Guys, what should I tell him? "You should tell him that the voices in your head told you." (You should tell him about us. Lying to Ibiki will only get you in more trouble.) "Brat, you should just use the Uchiha's chakra or mine and blast your way out of here. It is far to boring in a cell.", Madara, the Yondaime, and the Kyuubi replied respectively. "Ibiki-san, if you really want to know, the voices in my head told me. When I am in trouble, they help me, and in turn, I keep them alive in my body." Inside his mind, Madara was laughing, Minato was surprised how accurate that was, and the Kyuubi had already gone back to sleep.

Ibiki looked at Naruto. "Don't worry, it is perfectly normal to hear the voices of your deceased comrades in your head. Many shinobi hear it." Ibiki went to check something, but was stopped by Naruto. "Ibiki-san, I'm afraid they are not my comrades I'm hearing. I'm hearing the voices of people who have attached themselves to my soul to cling to life. On wants to take over my body, one wants to stop the other at any choice, and one want nothing else than to be free, no matter the cost." Ibiki was furiously writing on his clipboard. "And the fourth one?" Naruto consulted his inner voices. Is there anybody else in there? He heard murmurs of his voices consulting each other. "Naruto, that would be Hashi-kun. I absorbed part of his soul to keep me living. Ibiki might be sensing that."

"That would be Hashi-kun, as one of the voices calls him. He lives in the soul that wants to take over my body. His name Hashirama from what I'm told." He looked up, to see a very pale Ibiki writing on his clipboard. "O-ok. Next question. I'm going to skip the one about your five chakras." Naruto was gobsmacked. "Sir, what color are they, and in what amount. This is new to me as well." Ibiki looked at Naruto, and sighed, as he was supposed to be asking the questions. He flipped through his notes, and pulled out a tape recorder. He made it play, and the sound of a female was heard. "The subject has five chakra wells. The first is a red one that appears to be locked away. It is very small, and can barley be seen using my Byakugan. It is located in the subject belly button region. The next smallest is a green one. It appears to be attached to another chakra. It is located mainly in the subjects chest area. The next one is a dark blue chakra signature. It is mainly in the subjects head region. It is about the size of a Jonin's chakra coil overall. The next biggest is suspected to be the patients actual chakra coil system. It covers the patient's entire body. He has more of this chakra than the largest chakra size recorded, that of Kushina Uzumaki. His final one makes me want to go home and hide under the covers until I forget about it. It is centered around the subject's eyes, but is seen in a shroud covering the subject's entire body and extends from the subject's body for a foot or two." the recording cut off, having done its job.

Naruto looked at him. So guys, looks like Madara wins the pissing contest. "Well, the black chakra would be Madara, blue would be me, dark blue is the Yondaime, green is Hashirama, and the red is the Kyuubi." Ibiki wrote this down. Naruto looked over at Ibiki, who was once writing. Ibiki looked back. "Please, continue, I like getting information without interrogating people." Naruto blushed, realized he said that out loud. The cats out of the bag. (Hold on Naruto, we're busy. A Yamanaka is trying to get into your mind, and he isn't giving up.) "Ibiki-san, could you ask the Yamanaka to leave me alone. I'm answering your questions, aren't I?" Ibiki looked him. "I'm afraid that it isn't one of our Yamanaka doing it. Can you describe what it feels like?" Naruto felt for the source of intrusion. "Like a needle is entering my head. My voices are taking care of it, but should they fail, any and all secrets I have, will be gone. Give me a moment." He sat on the ground, and entered his mindscape. Ibiki sighed, before leaving the room to get Anko.

Mindscape.

Naruto looked around, seeing nothing out of ordinary. Until the whole sewer shook like in an earthquake. He quickly ran through the tunnels, before seeing a light. The tunnel opened to a battlefield, full of bodies and gore. Madara and Minato mindscape's had merged with his along with their souls, so now they were there. Naruto looked over, to see the Yondaime and Madara throwing jutsu at a giant man. The man had orange hair in a pony tail. He wore an Anbu mask, making his face unseen. He had a dark red kimono, black shinobi pants. Over the kimono, he wore a dark black jacket with red strips on it, looking like the one Sai wore. He also had black shinobi sandals, and gloves on. This must have been the Yamanaka that was trying to invade his mind.

He looked to see Madara get picked up, before the giant brought him up to his mouth. Naruto, seeing Madara was about to be eaten, thrust his hands towards the ground, causing Iron chains to shoot into the ground around his body. He then thrust his other hand towards the giant, causing thousands of chains with kunai at the ends to shoot up and impale the man, stopping him from absorbing Madara. Madara closed his eyes, and formed his susanoo to get out of the mans grasp. Jumping out of the mans grasp, and cutting off the giants right arm. Naruto watched as Minato flashed across the giant that was now trapped and unable to move, slicing him everywhere Minato had thrown a kunai. The giant seemed to stop for a moment, before putting his left arm into a seal. He uttered Kai, and disappeared, causing Naruto's chains to fall uselessly to the ground.

Madara quickly started proclaiming his victory, and how he had pulled the weight. Naruto quickly left, not wanting to hear Madara's victory rant, leaving the yondaime to deal with Madara. He really needed to learn his name, couldn't just call him Yondaime all the time.

Torture room

Naruto opened his eyes to see he was now strapped to the wall. There was a lady with purple hair and a trench coat eating dango in front of him. She didn't seem to know that he was awake yet. "Um, hi." Anko looked up at the boy she was interrogating. She was surprised they called her to interrogate him, as the last time ended in a failure. "Hi. Now lets see what you answered." She picked up the clip board that Ibiki left her. There where six questions he had asked the subject. He answer truly to all of them, showing that he was most likely a experiment from Orochimaru. Now she saw why they had called her. "So kid, I get to ask you some questions now. Since you told the truth to Ibiki, I can't play with you, so I'll settle for this." Naruto looked at the woman. She said she couldn't play with him, because he told the truth. "Miss, what is your definition of playing?" Anko looked at him. "You would call it torturing. I just love hearing peoples screams when I tear off skin, or break bones. They always talk in the end." Naruto looked at the lady in front of him. "Well, everybody had their niche. So, what are those questions you wanted to ask me?"

Anko sat up straighter. "Ok. Have you ever seen a man that looks like this?" She pulled out a photo of Orochimaru. Naruto shook his head. "Nope. Why?" She did't give him an answer. "Do you have any intention of causing harm to Konoha." Naruto once again shook his head. "Ok. Has anybody ever experimented on your body?" Naruto thought for a moment. Did those times with Fuu count for this? "Explain experiment." Anko looked at him. "Did they draw blood blood from you, did they tied you down, did they inject you with anything? Things out of place." Naruto once again shook his head. "Ok, final question. What was your reason to come to Konoha?" Yet another easy question. Nobody here seemed to have any actual interested in their jobs, they just kept asking easy questions. "I cam here with my team of Haku and Fuu to participate in the Chunin exams." Anko wrote this down. "Then why does it say that you went into the Hokage's office dressed as the head of Mist Hunter Ninja?" Naruto smirked. "Two reasons. One, cause if I wasn't somebody important, I wouldn't be able to get an appointment with the Hokage so soon. Two, to be able to hide my face so that the Hokage didn't know who I was right away." Anko smirked. She got up and walked over to the camera, and unplugged it. "How close did he come to having a heart attack?" Naruto laughed, and used his Kekkei Genkai to undo himself from the wall. "He had the same look on his face as you do now!" Anko looked at the kid that just manipulated the Iron bindings that kept him in place with little to no effort. "Well. That explains the Iron we found on you." She appeared to look closer. "So, that is what is keeping the Kyuubi in place? Why did it show up now?" Naruto looked at his bare chest, seeing the Kyuubi's seal. "Oh, this? It only appears whenever I channel chakra. Now, when can I leave?" Anko had plugged the camera the moment that Naruto had freed himself.

A voice that wasn't Naruto and Anko's spoke. "Why, I think you can leave right now, after all, the guards won't be able to do much in their current condition." Naruto and Anko looked over to see Jiraiya standing there. "Kid, why do I always have to bail you out of situations? Come on, my clone will only keep the guards occupied for so long." Anko looked at Jiraiya, then at Naruto. "Can you at least knock..." She didn't get to finish that sentence as Jiraiya hit her in the back of the neck. Jiraiya throw Naruto stuff at him. "Here, now the Hokage said he could let you go if I got you out of here undetected, so summon a beetle, and have it reverse summon you. Got it? Naruto's only response was to disappear in a poof of smoke. Jiraiya sighed, before he to disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

**AN: And another one bites the dust, Finally. I hate a small amount of trouble actually sitting down to write this chapter, but I did. Next chapter is the chunin exams!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, this message is provided to you by Huerta Inc. Huerta doesn't own Naruto, or any of the OCs that he may use in his story. He only owns Moritaka and Otaku.**

**Oc Tsukiyo Yuki is the property of KoriYukiYao.**

"Hey!" Is Naruto.

_"Child" Is Madara._

_(Son) Is Minato._

**_"Boss" is Light._**

**"Fucker" is Kyuubi.**

**AN I'm back with another chapter of What These Eyes See. I am still accepting Ocs, As I only have nine as of night now. Poll is closed, with the results being five in favor of open relationship, and four telling me I don't make good lemons, so there will be and open relationship as much as I can, for both Naruto and Fuu. I hope you enjoy the story, and leave a review!**

After a confusing trip to the Bug city, explaining to the elders the reason he used the emergency summon beetle, Naruto was back with Jiraiya, at the Toad realm. The two were sitting in a table, across from the two elder toads. Jiraiya was currently telling the two elders about how Naruto was the child of prophecy. "The kid is a genius, more so than any of my other students!" Naruto put down his spoon. "Jiraiya-sama, you have had other students other than me and Fuu?" Jiraiya turned to look at him. "Of course I have! I even taught the Yondaime!" (By taught, he means he gave me a scroll with information on it while he went to go peep on girls in the hot spring.)

Naruto nodded, having received confirmation that Jiraiya had actually done what he had claimed. "You said plural. Who were the other ones?" Jiraiya's prideful grin disappeared at the mention he had other apprentices. "Yeah. During the second world war, Me and my team were traveling through Ame on our way home. We came across a trio of orphans. I trained them because they wanted to protect themselves. After I decided I had trained them enough, I left to go back home. Last I heard, they all died."

Naruto didn't push Jiraiya to tell him more, as he understood the man was sad over his loss. Naruto looked at the clock, seeing that it was time to leave. He got out of his chair. "Thank you for the meal, Fukasaku-sama, Shima-sama. I'm afraid I must leave. My team must be worried about me by now." Both of the elders nodded, before Jiraiya tossed two books wrapped together to Naruto. "Naruto, I want you and Fuu to be the first ones to read those books. You'll understand which one is for you and which one is for her. Now go my apprentice, and show the world why they should fear my teachings!" Naruto struck a silly salute. "Yes sir, Jiraiya-sama!" With that he left the small house.

He ran outside, heading for the pond that would take him back to Konoha. He reached it and jumped into it. Jumping out the other side, he stopped for a moment. After getting a feel for Fuu's chakra, he jumped onto the nearest rooftop to get to her. He found her chakra signature at a local hotel, called The Treehutt Inn. He walked inside, ignoring the hotel greeter, and walked upstairs. He stopped outside the room where he felt her, and knocked on the door. He heard shuffling, and the door opened. A towel clad Fuu opened the door. "Oh, you're finally back. Me and Haku were worried sick." She gestured him inside. He walked inside to see Haku sitting at a table writing on a scroll.

"I was hanging with Jiraiya-sensei, he was teaching me some cool new Jutsu! And he got us some new books! Apparently, they are the next ones in the series he gave to us!" Fuu nodded at his excuse. It wasn't uncommon for Jiraiya to pop in and give one of them one on one training. "Well? Where are they?" He held up the package that Jiraiya gave him. He remembered Haku was there and looked at her. "Oh, I guess you can read with me and Fuu too, if you want."

Wanting to know what they were reading, Haku walked over to Naruto, who was tearing open the package. He held up two books, one with a man on it, and one with a woman on it. The one with the Guy had him posing in a thinking position, sitting on a heart. It said, Everything you need to know to please your woman: An eternal work in progress. By Jiraiya the Toad Sage. The one with the woman had her sitting on a pedestal. The title read Everything you need to please your man, and how to trick him into pleasing you. By Jiraiya the Toad sage, with special thanks to Tsunade, the Slug Sannin. Haku blushed. "I don't think you two should be reading those books. They seem like they are for more mature people." Naruto and Fuu turned to look at her.

"Haku-chan, you forget what I just said. We've already read the first book in the series. It was called Everything You and Your partner need to know about Sex for Dummies: An original guide to both bodies by Jiraiya the Toad Sage. We read that, and we have already had sex, so why can't we read these book?" Haku blushed, remembering the state she and Zabuza had found the two in. She sighed. "Fine, but if you two get in trouble, I had no part in it." She walked over to one of the beds in the hotel room, and jumped in it. Naruto and Fuu stayed up a little bit longer to read their respective books, but eventually went to sleep. Naruto found no rest in this sleep, as he opened his eyes to see the faces of the Yondaime, Madara, and the Kyuubi's cage.

"God, I just want to sleep, but I have to deal with you two." Madara smirked, while the Yondaime looked at him apologetically. "Well, brat you wanted to know when we would be getting out of your body, and we figured it out. I will be out in around seven to eight months, and Minato will be out a few minutes after me. However.." He was stopped by the sight of Minato getting punched across the room.

"That was for not telling me about you being my dad." Naruto got up, and walked across to where Minato was slumped against the wall. He kicked him in the stomach. "And that was for not telling me who my mother was." Another kick. "God, that felt good." He bent down, and hugged Minato. "And this is for being here now." Minato was surprised, as though his son did have Kushina's temper, he didn't expect him to react this way. He hugged his son back, happy to have some sort of interaction with his son. He broke the hug, and stood up. "While I'm glad you didn't beat me to a pulp, you really need to listen to what me and Madara have to say."

Madara was sitting in a chair, happily watching Naruto beat up Minato, but lost interest when they started bonding. "Ok, now that there will be no interruptions, there is a way to speed up the progress." Naruto was now staring intently at Madara. "Should you use the Kyuubi's chakra, that will increase the progression depending on how much you use. It could take up days, or it could make the process happen in an instant." Naruto nodded. "Is that all you needed to tell me, Madara?" Madara shook his head. "I am now merged enough to allow you access to my sharingan when you use my chakra. Using my Chakra will not hasten the progress of the merging, however. I will be there to walk you through jutsu, as well. After, It won't be very challenging fighting you if you can't fight back!" Madara smirked, as did Naruto. Minato just sighed. "I will be there as well, Naruto. I don't have as many jutsu as Madara, but I have a few that can be very useful, and I have enough skill in fuinjutsu to seal myself, madara, and the Kyuubi inside you, so that should speak for itself." Naruto nodded, before turning to the Kyuubi's cage. "Hey! Kyuubi! What will you do to help me?" The Kyuubi turned its head from where it was sleeping, to look at Naruto. "Why should I help you with anything?" Naruto, Minato, and Madara all looked at the Kyuubi. It was true after all. "If you give him use of your chakra, I and Minato will leave sooner, and possible set you free with us." Kyuubi couldn't deny Madara's logic. "Fine, should you ask for it, I will give you my chakra, but first, you must past a trial." Naruto looked at the Kyuubi.

"How long will this trial take, Kyuubi?" Kyuubi got a grin on his face. "I don't know, how long will you make it take?" Naruto sweatdropped at the Kyuubi's answer. "Good, If I can choose how long it will take, can I just get it over with now?" Kyuubi laughed. "I wonder, how well will you deal with your opponent when your opponent is yourself?"

A figure walked out from from the shadows of one of the corners of Naruto's mindscape. He looked exactly like Naruto did, only he had blue eyes with black pupils. "Greetings." The figure bowed. Naruto looked at the figure, and bowed back. "So, I have to defeat you?" The figure nodded. "However, should you lose, I, your light side, will take control of our body." Naruto looked at him. "What do you mean, light side. The only thing different between us is our eyes. And plus, I'm a pretty nice guy, doesn't that make you the dark side?"

Light Naruto laughed. "No, I am the light idea because I feel remorse when I killed people. I don't toy with the lives of others, and call it a game. I don't plan to listen to such an evil man as Madara. I cherish the life of my friends, and you don't! All of these horrible things make me the light side, and you the dark side." Naruto just stared at him.

"Well, first if all, I love all of my friends, I just don't have that many." Memories flashed before his eyes, of Fuu, Alexander, Jiraiya, the old beetles, Mei, Minato, Otaku, Haku, and even Zabuza. "I don't feel any grief from killing people, I'll give you that, but most ninja's don't feel it either, so you're argument is invalid. I listen to Madara because he is an experienced ninja, not cause I like him. I call everything a game because it is just that, a game. If I win, I don't die. If I lose, I die, simple as that. There, do you have anything else that makes you the light side?" Light Naruto looked at himself. "Why." Naruto looked at light Naruto. "Why are you doing this?" Naruto looked at the now sobbing boy. "I don't get why you are getting so sentimental about this. Its not like you'll stop existing cause you aren't me." Light Naruto's head shot up. Kyuubi had told him that they would combine to become one if Dark Naruto won. Wait...Kyuubi had told him. "Fine. I have lost. What happens now?"

Naruto looked over at the other him. "I guess you stay here and hang out with Madara and Dad. I'm sure they need the company." Ignoring Madara's shout of no, Naruto walked over the light, and held out his hand. "Come on, shake my hand." Light blinked the tears out of his eyes, and shook Naruto's hand. Light walked over to stand by Minato, while Naruto went in front of Kyuubi's cage. "Ok, Kyuubi, I have defeated my light side. A deal is a deal." Kyuubi turned to look at Naruto. "I may not like it, but I did give my word. Whenever you need my chakra, I will give you it. If you ask for more than your body can handle, its not my fault." With a deep rumbling laugh, the Kyuubi went back to sleep. Naruto turned to look at the three other people in his head, and waved goodbye. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he saw the figure of Zabuza Momochi standing over him. "Hey brat, get ready, chunin exams starts in two hours." He then walked away, and out the door. Naruto looked around, too see Fuu gone from the bed, and Haku missing from her bed. He got up, and put his ninja gear on.

thirty minutes later, Naruto was ready to leave the room. Pulling out his book from Jiraiya, he walked out of the room, and downstairs. He walked over to where Zabuza, Haku, and Fuu were sitting, eating a free continental breakfast. He got himself some eggs, bacon, an apple, and a waffle from the line, grabbed a chocolate milk carton, and he went to sit at the table. "So, who left me to get woken up by Zabuza?" Fuu was quick to point at Haku. Haku was quick to retort "Hey, don't point at me! Zabuza-sama said to let him sleep, so I let him!" Naruto looked at Zabuza. "So, what is the first stage of the exam going to be?" Zabuza looked at Naruto. "Why the fuck would I know? They didn't tell me anything, and with how you've been acting to me, I don't think I would give you any hints." Naruto sweatdropped. He didn't have to be so mean about it.

After finishing the rest of their meals in silence, the team split off from Zabuza, who had to meet with the other team leaders. They went to the address where the first stage of the exams was going to be held, to find an academy building. Naruto opened his book, and started reading, as he walked into the building. Fuu followed after him, while Haku looked at where they were supposed to be going, before rushing after her teammates.

Naruto spoke to Haku without looking up from his book. "Third floor, room one, correct." Haku was surprised that he had read the directions already. "Yes." Fuu led the way to the stairs, with Haku and Naruto following her. They walked up two floors to the third one, ignoring a crowd of people who were probably here for something else. They walked down the hallway, entering the first door on the right. They entered, to find a small group of genin. Naruto looked at the clock on the wall, then at his watch. "Guys, I forgot to set my watch an hour back. We got here an hour and thirty minutes early than we needed to be." Fu and Haku both glared at him, while he rubbed the back of his head.

The trio sat down in a corner near the door, Naruto and Fuu reading their books, while Haku looked at the competition. The time passed quickly, and soon there was only ten minutes until the exam started. Naruto looked up from his book when he heard his named called. He looked, to see a group of nine people crowding one person. He quietly walked over to them, crouching behind the one he recognized. He watched as the purple clad ninja pulled out a card, and channeled chakra into it while spinning it around.

He held the card up, and it now had Naruto's face on it. It also had over various information on it, like his age, the fact that he could use metal like water, and his giant armor. Basically, everything the kid could copy from a Bingo Book.

"My card says that his name is Naruto Uzumaki. His team has never completed any missions, and consists of two girls named Fuu and Haku, with the Demon of the Mist, Zabuza Momochi as their sensei. His elements are Fire, Earth, Water, and Wind. He has a bloodline that allows him to use Iron like water, and has used this to fight and defeat the Mizukage Yagura, even when in his Sanbi form. It is said that though he is a genin, he is easily an A-Rank threat, just like Gaara." At this point, Naruto decided to interject. "You are missing some stuff buddy." Everybody turned to look at Naruto. He was now kneeling, looking at the card Kabuto had in his hands. "One, you don't have that I can summon beetles" He held out his hand, with one finger raised. "Two, you don't have that I was trained by Jiraiya." He held up another finger. "Three, you don't have that I was trained by Uchiha Itachi."

Everybody but team Kakashi was shocked at the sudden appearance of Naruto. Kabuto was writing down what Naruto was saying on his card, before putting it back into the stack. "You might want to be quieter, Naruto-san, as Sasuke-san might not be happy about you talking about his dead brother." Naruto felt somebody glaring at him.

Looking over at the person, he saw a kid a bit taller than Otaku. He had spiky black hair, and wore camouflaged pants, and a ten shirt. He had a headband with musical note on it. "Um, hi." Sasuke's glare only grew at the thought that his brother trained this person, who acted more like an idiot than a ninja.

Naruto looked back at the group, and then walked over to talk to Otaku. "Hey Otaku, hows it going?" Otaku reached out and shook Naruto' hand. Everybody else in the group were surprised that the dead last knew a person this powerful. "I'm doing good. I have almost finished H.S.T.H. You reading anything good." Naruto nodded, and pulled out his book. "I'm only on chapter twenty-six, but I've already learned so much. Did you know, women like to be complemented on their hair?" He and Otaku were were now sitting next to each other, Naruto pointing at parts of the book, and Otaku nodding.

A kid in a hoodie walked up to Naruto and Otaku, and started talking to Naruto. "Hey, whats a ninja like you doing with a loser like Otaku?" Naruto looked at this kid, and saw he had a puppy on his head. "I'm sorry Otaku. I didn't know you were dead-last." Otaku was indeed the dead-last, but it was from lack of trying. "Hey, I would rather be reading manga than learning about which old guy killed who. Its much more fun." Naruto nodded, understanding that some people would rather have fun, then do work. "So, I'm going to tell you something. Its going to blow your mind. This guy right here," He said, pointing at Otaku. "Was able to defeat me in one blow. I have the strength to kill every person in this room without a challenge, except for him and Gaara-san. What does that say about you?" At this point, Kiba's face was beet red with anger. "Hey, I could easily defeat that loser! That means I could defeat you even easier!" He looked, to see nobody sitting there.

"If you could defeat me so easily." Kiba tensed, hearing a voice from behind him, and felt something pricking at the skin on the back of his neck. "Then how did I get into a position to kill you so easily. Looks like you are all bark, and no bite." Naruto pushed kiba back to the group of ten. "Let that be a lesson to you all, no matter how strong you think you are, there is a person out there who can easily kick your smug ass." Naruto took his book back from Otaku, and left the group. He walked over to Haku and Fuu just in time to hear a commotion back where he had just come from. He looked over to see a man with bandages around his face, camo pants, and a fur coat on his arms, with a sound headband like Sasuke's, punching at the guy in purple. As the genin who he was talking to earlier were about to attack the guy, Ibiki-san appeared.

"There will be nobody attacking anybody in this exam without my explicit permission." He was unleashing enough killing inter to cow everybody but a team from sand, Naruto's team, and the sound team. "Now, everybody go into the room my chunin assistants are at, receive a seat number, and sit down. The first test will be a written one.

Naruto followed Ibiki's instructions, being one of the first to do so. He ended up sitting at a table next to Kabuto and a fellow mist genin. "Ok, this test will consist of nine common knowledge shinobi should know. The final tenth question will be said verbally. Should you get caught cheating three times, you and your team will be thrown out. Start."

The test got past out, along with a pen for them to write on, and he looked over the questions once, answering only two, before resolving to get help. "Hey, you guys there."_ (Yeah?) "What do you need, child?" __**"Yeah Boss?"**_** "Fuck off"** were the four replies he got. Guys I need help on this test. I can't answer anything.**_ "Well, I'm you, so I can't help."_** _(Naruto, as your dad, I have to say that if you can't answer these questions yourself, I cannot help you.)_ _"I'll help you. After all, if you don't pass this exams, you wouldn't have any chance to use my power in a safe environment."_

Naruto nodded, happy for the assistance. "Ok, second question is who fought at what is now called the valley of the end." _"Me, and Hashirama Senju."_ Naruto wrote that down. He skipped the third question, having already been able to answer it. "Fourth question. If I throw a kunai weighted 10 pounds at somebody's face who is ten feet away, with the force and accuracy of a jonin, where would it hit." Madara laughed._ "The head, any Jonin worth his title would hit a target at that distance."_ This went on until the ninth question. "Who is the third Kage of your village." At this, Naruto had to wait several minutes for Madara to stop laughing. _"I was the third Mizukage of Kiri."_ Naruto started laughing, causing the people around him to look at him. "Sorry, sorry, just found something about the test funny." Everybody grumbled about being interrupted, before going back to their tests. He wrote down Madara Uchiha.

He looked up from his test, to see that he had only spent fifteen minutes on the test. He looked to his right, too see Kabuto still writing, and to his left, to see the Kiri genin staring at his paper. Deciding to help him, he put his hand in a seal under the table, and took control of his neighbor's Iron pen. He started to write down his answers onto the genin's paper. The genin, spared a glance at him, and he nodded towards her. She smiled, and acted like she was the one writing down the answers.

"Thanks" She whispered. Naruto nodded back at her. She looked kinda like Mei, having the same dress, albeit a different color, and close to the same sized chest. He already knew who she was, having worked with her once or twice during the war. She was a chunin, but didn't have any way to prove it, so got sent back to genin. She didn't recognize him, as he had been wearing his anbu mask at that time.

He decided to go to sleep for the rest of the time, and felt that he had just closed his eyes when he heard a window break, he looked up to see that crazy lady standing in front of Ibiki's desk. He watched as Ibiki scolded her for being early, before she turned to the group of people at the desks. After seeing how many were still left, she once again turned to Ibiki, complaining about the number. One final time, she turned to the genin.

"Ok, I guess I'll have to cut that number in half. Ok, you maggots, everybody has to report to training ground forty-four in ten minutes, or else!" Having said that, she jumped out the window. Naruto stood up, and jumped out the window as well, following her since he didn't know where it was. As he was following her, he noticed Fuu and Haku catch up, the trio now running side by side. They stopped as the proctor did, outside a really big gate, that went a long distance in either way.

"Well, looks like I have a team that wants to be here early. Too bad the other teams didn't think to follow me, or weren't fast enough to." They looked over to see Anko, sitting against the wall, eating dango. "Hey crazy lady! Remember me?" Anko looked at the kid from before, who was now wearing a nice suit and accessories. "Yeah, brat. I remember you. Guess you are here for the exams, just like you said." Anko looked at his teammates, seeing nothing special. But looking normal made you either a bad or good ninja. After four or five minutes of waiting, people started showing up, Anko spoke up. "Ok, everybody, gather around!"

Giving them a minute to get in place, before she spoke again. "Ok, now when I told Ibiki that I would cut your numbers in half, I wasn't kidding. Every team will get either a earth or a heaven scroll. To pass this exam, you need both scrolls. You will have to fight and defeat another team to get their scroll. Only half of you will pass with this method. Any questions?" Naruto raised his hand. "Can I go get permission from Ibiki to fight, cause he told us we had to get his permission during this exam." Everybody looked at him like he was stupid, though some were laughing at his joke.

Anko looked at the kid that was saying Ibiki's authority was higher than her's. She sped towards him, and stood behind him, with a kunai at his neck, having cut his cheek, blood leaking from it. Anko licked the blood from the cut, and said, so that everybody could hear, "You know, the blood of you cocky people is the best." Everybody looked at the woman, who was basically molesting a genin. Until Naruto spoke back, that is. "Well, thats not the only thing that comes from me that tastes great!" With a grin on his face, Naruto turned the game on Anko, facing her. "And would you like to lick that up too?" Anko maintained her composure, unwilling to let this kid make a fool of her. "Maybe some other time, kid. Right now, you've got an exam to take." With that, Anko went over to a nearby stand. She picked up a form of paper, and started to hand it out. Ok, this paper is insurance that says your village can't sue Konoha if you die in the exams. If you still want to take the exam, then you can sign the form. If not, then leave, nobody will think bad of you."

As everybody either started to sign the form, or leave, Anko couldn't help feel that she was missing checked all of her pockets, but couldn't find anything missing. She decided it would turn up sooner or later. "Ok, when you guys have finished signing the form, then you can go get a scroll from the nice chunin sitting at that stand. Once you have a scroll, you will be taken to a gate, where you will enter the forest on my signal." Once everybody had found a gate, Anko pulled out a blow horn, and blew it.

AN: Figured it was time to give you guys a cliff hanger. I still need OCs, and will keep asking for them until the chunin exams are over(that includes the fighting in the invasion). If you guys have any questions about the story, just PM me. Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

**Why hello there. I'm here to tell you that Mr. Huerta doesn't own Naruto. He also doesn't own the OCs, other than Otaku and Moritaka, that are used in this story.**

**AN: Its me! I'm so sorry about the wait, but my pages(What I write the story with) stopped working. I have finally gotten it fixed, so I'm here to bring you the next chapter of what these eyes see. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Naruto, Fuu, and Haku were sitting on the other side of the gate that let them into the training ground. While Haku and Fuu were talking about what plan they would use to get another scroll, Naruto was looking at the two like they were crazy. "Girls, don't worry about it." They both turned to him. Fuu asked "Oh, Naruto-kun, you already have a plan?" Naruto nodded "I know how much you two want to get out of here, so I planned ahead." He reached inside of his coat, and pulled out the Heaven and Earth scroll from earlier. "I got these off of Anko-chan when we were flirting."

Haku looked over at Fuu, expecting her to be mad, only to find her to be perfectly ok with her boyfriend flirting with other women. They both turned to Naruto, when he spoke to them. "Hey, who wants to hold these" He shook the scrolls in his hands, indicating that he was talking about the scrolls. However, his shaking caused something to fall onto the ground. Haku's eye's went wide, seeing the pair of frilly red panties that had just fallen from in between the scrolls. "Oh, I got those from Anko-chan too." He reached down, picking up the panties in the progress, and put them back into his suit.

"Ok," he tossed the heaven scroll to Haku, and the earth scroll to Fuu. "Lets get to that tower. This forest is giving me the creeps." The trio jumped into the trees, going towards the forest at a leisurely pace. As they made small talk, Naruto felt three chakra signatures up ahead. He grinned. "Ladies, you go ahead, I'm going to go have some fun." Haku and Fuu nodded, understanding what he meant by fun.

Naruto stopped jumping, and turned around to face the trio. They wore some yellow jumpsuits, and face masks. The one in the middle was the leader. "Give us your scroll, and we will allow you to live." Naruto smirked, before Iron flowed from his sleeves, and formed a staff. "No, I don't think I will." He appeared behind the one on the left, swinging at him, slowing down his speed to make it more fun. The genin was unable to get out of the way in time, causing Naruto to frown. He was sure he slowed down enough for the genin to dodge, so why didn't he?

Naruto got his answer, when his staff just passed through the genin, revealing him to be an illusion. He looked around to see more clones appearing. He grinned, before closing his arm. As he slashed though the clones, he realized that he was actually getting hit by something. He opened his eyes, to not see anymore could see everything more clearly, like he had been looking through a veil his entire life. And the feeling of power that whatever it was gave him, made him want more.

"You see child? This is the power of a full blooded Uchiha! You are seeing the world through the eyes of an Uchiha! Thought the Sharingan, the greatest eyes in the world! Anytime you ask me, Child, I will lend you this greatness, so that you can see the difference from normal people, an us Uchiha! Now go, show these worms true terror!" Naruto heard Madara, even through the rush of power. If this is why the Uchihas thought they were awesome by birth and blood, Naruto would understand why. With the power that was rushing though him, he felt that he could take on anything. He looked around through his new sharingan eyes, and saw three blue people shaped figures. He ran straight towards them, no longer limiting himself.

The trio of Ame genin didn't know what hit them. The one on the left was burnt alive by a fire jutsu, with the second having his neck snapped. The final one, the leader, backed away from this monster, who had killed his friends in seconds. He screamed as he looked into red and black eye, and saw his entire life flash before the kunai came down upon his head. Naruto looked at the three genin he had just killed with no remorse. He turned around, and took to the trees, shutting himself off his Madara's power.

The moment he did, he instantly wanted to use it again. He missed the feeling of power that came from having his very own sharingan. He missed being able to tell where his enemy was going to attack, if given the chance. But his will was strong, and he wouldn't give into temptation. He caught up to his team, and they both looked at him, seeing him covered in blood. "Did you have enough fun, or do we need to make a detour?" He saw Fuu looking at him, knowing exactly what he had used.

She was the only one he had told that he could use the power of the people inside of him. She knew that he would one day erupt into two different people. And through all of that, she still loved him. Even though she alone could not satisfy him, and he alone could not satisfy her, they both loved each other, and understood that.

He was brought out of his daydreaming by a wall slamming into his face. He opened his eyes to see Fuu and Haku laughing at him, Fuu on the ground and Haku barley standing. "Ok, why did you guys not try to warn me about the wall?" He got up, and playfully glared at the two. "Its not funny, guys! I could have been hurt!" He watched as the two picked themselves off the ground, and steady themselves. "I thought you would stop." was the only reply he got.

He reached into their pouches, and retrieved the scrolls. The trio walked into the building, with Naruto holding the scrolls out in front of him. Having entered the tower, and reached a dead end, they decided to open the scrolls. "Hmm, it looks like a fuinjutsu array, and" Naruto didn't hear Fuu warning to step away from the scrolls, causing a plum of smoke to encompass him.

The smoke cleared, revealing a man with a scar on his nose standing on Naruto's back. He looked around, and saw only two people. "I'm sorry, but you need both teammates to pass the Chunin exams. I'll..." Iruka felt the ground under his shift, and he was thrown to the ground. He looked at where he was saying, to see a third person, lying over the scrolls. "Oh, it appears you do have a third person. I'm very sorry. If you will go through the opening behind me, you will find a person on a desk who will give you your rooms." Iruka disappeared, returning to his bed, as it was late at night.

"God, nobody ever gives me a warning!" He looked, to see Fuu looking past him, and Haku already gone. He turned, and saw Haku talking to Anko. He took Fuu's hand, and walked with her to where Anko and Haku were talking. "Hey, Anko-chan!" Anko looked over to see the kid from before, walking towards her with the other girl. "Oh, hey Naruto. How did you guys pass so fast?" Naruto started giggling. "I stole the scrolls from you, when we were...having fun earlier." Anko nodded. "Yeah, I noticed what else you took. Well, anyways, I've got to go, I gave Haku-chan your room number. See ya, brats!" She flicked a small card at Naruto, before disappearing in a poof of smoke. Naruto held the card in his hand, seeing it was an address. He smirked, pocketing the small piece of paper.

"So, let's go, we can't stand here all day...night!" He started walking towards an elevator, when he heard his name called. "Naruto-kun, Its on this floor." Naruto swung around, and joined Fuu in following Haku down a hall way. They soon reached their room, and entered it. The room was simple, but there was one small problem. Inside the room, was everything three people could need to keep their stuff to themselves. It was missing one important thing. It only had one bed, that was the size of three doubles pushed together.

Naruto walked right into the room, and claimed one of the closets as his. Fuu walked in, doing the same, leaving the other one for Haku. Everybody got ready for bed, and got into the single one, Naruto and Fuu cuddling on one side with Haku sleeping on the other side. As they were all about to go to sleep, Haku moved her position on the bed, to lay with the other two. Naruto sifted his position, and draped an arm around her, and everybody went to sleep happy.

Five Days Later

Naruto and Fuu had spent the five days getting to know Haku better, and the trio were now standing with the teams who had passed the second exams. The nine in Otaku's group were there, the guy in purple clothing was there with his team. Sasuke and his team, Tsukiyo and her team, a team from Suna, and another team from Konoha who Naruto didn't recognize. He looked you where the Hokage was standing along with the sensei's of the teams.

"Congratulations on making it this far in the Chunin exams." At this point, Naruto tuned the old man out. Though what he was saying would probably have a impact on somebody from Konoha, he didn't really feel like listening. After a few minutes passed Naruto heard sounds of people getting angry. He looked to see a sickly looking man holding a clipboard talking. "Now, the matches will be decided using the computer, to ensure that they will be random. Now, the first match will be..." Everybody watched as a large screen popped out of the wall., and started flipping through names.

While it was going, Naruto noticed that the man in purple was gone. "Choji Akamichi vs Tenten! Everybody that is not fighting, please go to the stands." Once the floor was clear, leaving only a very plump boy and a girl wearing a Chinese looking dress. Naruto looked at the two, noticing that the boy was still eating chips while the girl had a scroll in her hands. "Fight!" At the shout of the referee, Choji threw his bag of chip at the girl, who side-stepped the improvised projectile. "Ha, you thought that would hit me?" She responded by throwing several kunai she obtained from the scroll at him. Choji looked far to calm as he expanded his arm, and swatted the kunai out of the air. "I have to take this seriously, for the Barbecue!" Everybody sweatdropped at the self pep talk, revealing that he was trying his hardest because he had been promised food.

"Ha, figures somebody like you would fight for food." Everything went silent as the girl insulted the fat kid. "What did you mean by that?" The kid's head was down, and a shadow had fallen over his face. Tenten smirked, knowing that the less experienced genin would make mistakes when he was angered, and what better way to anger him then to call him what he was. "Did I stutter? I was trying to be indirect, but I guess saying it to your face will be good for you! I called you fat!" Choji screamed, turning into a giant ball of meat. "I'M NOT FAT, I'M BIG BONED!" The ball started spinning rapidly, and shot towards Tenten, who jumped to avoid it. She underestimated the boy, and the ball hit a wall, and instead of going through it, he ricocheted and hit her in the back, and brought her back down to earth, with the ball landing on her.

"Winner, Choji!" The ball was now a kid again, and tenten was on the ground, unconscious. "Wahoo! All I can eat on Asuma-sensei!" The kid ran back up to the stands, and was greeted with congratulations from his team. Tenten was put onto a stretcher and taken to the medical part of the tower. Team Zabuza sat in silence, nothing to be said about the unimpressive battle. The girl was taken off of the floor, and the computer was spinning once again. "The next battle is Yoroi Akado vs Rock Lee! Will the participants please enter the arena!"

Naruto at this point had lost interest in the fighting below. He knew he could defeat anybody who was fighting anyways, so paying attention wasn't very necessary. (Naruto, if you get too arrogant, you will be defeated by somebody you wouldn't have if you didn't get cocky.) Sometimes, Naruto wondered if having his dad in his head was a good thing. He seemed to criticize everything he did. "Dad, I'm not going to be defeated by some wet behind the ears genin. Have more faith in me." He heard his father sigh. (I do have faith in you. It is the fact that if you act like this when Madara and me are released, you won't live to regret it.") "You have point, I would die. But I'm not going to be killed by Madara." He could feel his father hitting his head inside of him. ("Son, I won't say anything more on this, but do pay attention. Your lover is fighting.") Naruto looked down to see that Fuu was indeed fighting. There was one of Tsukiyo's teammates there. Naruto looked around in the stands to see only a few people without any scratches on them.

One was a kid with green spandex on, standing alone with his sensei, who was similarly dressed. (Fought and won). Choji was sitting next to his two teammates, the lazy one(Already fought and won) and the blond haired girl( Hasn't fought yet.) There was Gaara (Hasn't fought yet) and one of his teammates, the boy.(Fought and won.) There was Otaku(Hasn't fought) with Sai standing there(Fought and won), but the pink hair girl was missing. There was a girl in a white coat(Fought and won) and a guy in a jacket (hasn't fought yet) but the kid with the dog was absent. Tsukiyo and one of her teammates were both present(Both won), with their third teammate fighting Fuu, who was winning. Haku (Fought and won) was still next to him, and he could see Sasuke standing next to him. That meant he had to fight one of them. "Did I do good."

Naruto looked up to see Fuu, unscathed, standing in front of him. "Remind me to avoid your right hook." Though he may have been lost in thought, he still saw that punch Fuu had given that guy. "Thanks!" She knelt down, and kissed him, which he returned back. As he felt her tongue slide over his, he heard his name called. He broke the kiss, reluctantly, and said. "Hold on, I'll be right back." He jumped over the railings, and landed in front of the referee. "Uchiha Sasuke vs Uzumaki Naruto, fight" Naruto looked in front of him to see that Sasuke was already throwing shuriken at him. Using his kekkei genkai, he made them veer off course.

"Hey, I was going to talk to you first, why do you have to be like that, and attack me?" While everybody in the stands were sweatdropping at Naruto's lack of caring about the fight, this only served to make Sasuke rage grow. He rand through handseals, and shot of fireball from his mouth. "Katon: Giant Fireball" Though to his horror, Naruto emerged unscathed from the attack. "Now that wasn't very nice!" Naruto put his hands into his suit pockets, and pulled out a piece of paper. "This paper will decide your fate! On this piece of paper are twelve different things I could do in a fight! You will roll two dice, and what ever number the dice add up to, I will do." Sasuke smirked, deciding to play along with his opponent. "May I know my options before I roll?"

Naruto was happy Sasuke decided to play along. That made this so much more fun! "Your options are: One, I give up. Two, I fight you without my arms. Three, I beat you senseless. Four, I kill you. Five, I let you use your strongest attack on me, regardless of the power up time, and if it doesn't defeat me, I'll use my most powerful move on you. Six, I take away from you what matters most to you, whatever it is, on my own time. Seven, I'll defeat you in the only way I was defeated. Eight, I'll let you ask me one question, and I will tell you the answer, before finishing the fight. Nine, I'll kill you in the most painful way possible. Ten, I'll put you in an endless genjutsu using your own body as the power source (Also know as a coma :D). Eleven, I'll make you wish for death. Twelve, I'll let you kill me. Sound fair enough?"

As he was reading his list to Sasuke, Naruto dug through his pockets again, and pulled out a pair of dice. They were black, with red dots on them, and each as big as a quarter. He tossed them to Sasuke, who caught them. "Sasuke, whatever you roll, I will uphold the bargain" Sasuke respond by throwing the dice at Naruto, who caught them, and opened his hand. The dice were side by side, the one on the left in a five, and the one on the right in a three. "Well Sasuke, ask away! You only get one, so make it count!" Sasuke had clearly already thought about what question he was going to ask beforehand, as he had no hesitation when he spoke. "I want to know why my brother threw my family into disarray because of the fact that he left! Why he couldn't look at me, why he left one day, and never came back! All because of you! What made you so special" At the end of his rant, Sasuke was glaring at Naruto. Naruto looked at Sasuke in shock, as did the rest of people watching. Naruto took a moment to think, trying to remember exactly what Itachi saw in him.

"Boy, I have the perfect coverup!" Naruto didn't understand what Madara was saying. "Coverup for what? I didn't think you were awake when Itachi was here?" "Ah, your mind is very cluttered, but after some digging, Minato and I were able to find your childhood memories." Naruto raised an eyebrow "You guys can work together?"

"Only for the sake of finding out who this Itachi was. His teaching appeared to have damaged your mind, at least, that is what Minato said. Anyways, the reason Itachi took you in, was the potential you have inside you. You have the potential to, if left alone, become the most powerful person in the world, more so than the Sage of Six Paths. To have the ability to stop wars just by speaking. To be able to create true peace. " Naruto didn't know how Itachi could see that in him, but if Itachi saw it in him, it must be there.

"Well, that is a tough question, Sasuke." "Madara, what is your coverup. Quickly!" "There are many reasons Itachi chose me, but there is one reason above the rest." He closed his eyes, drawing upon Madara's chakra, and let it explode outwards, visibly manifesting. He open his eyes, looking directly into Sasuke's, Sharingan meeting Sharingan. "Because I'm a diamond in the rough! An Uchiha prodigy not seen since the days of Uchiha Madara himself!"

By now, all of the konoha ninja were looking at Naruto in shock, none of them expecting him to be an Uchiha. However, down on the field, Naruto felt the effects of having all of that power running through his veins. "And Sasuke, do you want to know a secret? One known only by Me?" Sasuke by now was struggling to keep himself from loosing his cool. He knew that if he attacked blindly, he would be swatted away like a fly.

"Look into my eyes, Sasuke! See what I did!" As Naruto felt his body use the mangekyo, he was being watched at by Madara. "Seems the boy is something special. To be able to use my sharingan, and even my Mangekyo in such a short period of time! Itachi, you might just be right about him." "Tsukyomi!" Naruto cast his first Mangekyo technique right upon Sasuke.

In Tsukyomi

Sasuke stood in the middle of a cloud, high above the earth. He sat across from Naruto, who sat on a throne fit for a god. "Sasuke, the reason I called you here, Is to tell you a terrible secret." Sasuke's quickly ran at Naruto, trying to run him trough with a kunai, but Naruto used his Iron chains to hold him down. "Sasuke, this secret has been kept from you for a long time. What do you know of the Uchiha Massacre?" Sasuke, forced onto the ground, had given up on trying to get free. "I know that Konoha ordered the massacre of my clan! That they forced my brother to do it, before blowing up the entire compound to kill him."

Naruto looked at Sasuke, wondering who had fed him that bullshit. While Shisui and Itachi were forced to kill the clan, they were the ones to blow up the entire compound, to make Konoha think another village had done it. "You are completely wrong, Sasuke. I'm afraid it wasn't your brother who killed the Uchiha clan. In fact, you're looking at the murderer right now!" Sasuke started screaming, enraged that this monster was taunting him. "But, I wasn't able to kill all of them. Two of them survived. Thanks to their teamwork, Shisui Uchiha and your brother, Itachi Uchiha, were able to drive me off. However, not before I left them a present. One that destroyed the entire uchiha compound!"

Sasuke's eyes widened at Naruto's implications. Though Orochimaru wasn't the most trustworthy of sources, the man had seemed to be genuinely telling him the the truth, hell, the guy had even given him the mission scroll signed by the Hokage. But what Naruto had just told him couldn't be true. "Heh, as if you would have the power at that age to be able to take on the two best of the Uchiha clan!" Naruto smirked, having seen what this genjutsu could do from Madara's memories.

"Oh? You don't beleive me? Very well, let me show you." Naruto used the power of the genjutsu to pull memories of Uchiha clansmen from Sasuke, and to have them killed in a brutal fashion by a six year old Naruto. All the while, Naruto's laughter echoed through Sasuke's head.

Chunin Exam

Everybody watched as blood ran from Naruto's left eye as he cast the technique. Sasuke screamed, and fell to the floor, causing the referee to call the match in Naruto's favor. Naruto canceled the flow of Madara's chakra causing the sharingan to disappear. He walked up to his team in the railings. Zabuza walked and put a hand on his shoulder. "So, brat, when where you going to tell dear old sensei Zabuza about your little Uchiha genes?" Naruto shivered as he felt the killing intent from Zabuza. He knew he could beat Zabuza in a fight, but the man still scared him.

"I didn't think i needed to tell you of my lineage. I wasn't going to tell anybody other than Fuu." Zabuza looked at the kid with a glare. He was glaring because he knew he couldn't beat the kid in a fair or unfair fight, and it pissed him off. But still, the kid was entertaining to be around. "Fine, but I'm telling Mei-sama." Naruto nodded, showing that he understood. He sat next to Fuu, who was pointing at the floor. Naruto saw Otaku and the guy with the jacket standing on the floor. "The next fight will be Otaku vs Shino Aburame. Fight!"

Otaku looked at Shino, knowing that he could beat him. He had a large arsenal of jutsu, some of them suiton. "Shino, I will ask to to give up. We both know that you can't beat me." He saw what he thought was a nod from Shino, before Shino started walking back up to rafters. Otaku nodded, before he too, walked up to the stands. "Um, winner by forfeit, Otaku" Nobody cheered for the very boring second to last match.

"Final match, Ino Yamanaka vs Gaara." Ino looked at the intimidating figure of the boy who she was to fight. Ignoring her team telling her not to fight, she walked down, and stood near the referee. "Fight!" Gaara stood there, not moving, as sand swirled around him "Your blood will please mother." He said this in such a calm voice that made Ino shudder. She knew in her heart that no matter what, she only had one jutsu that was of any use. "Mind Transfer jutsu" the moment she said this, Ino dropped to the floor. After a moment of nothing happening, Ino's body started trashing wildly, and Gaara's sand moved to wrap around her. She started screaming, though not because of her emanate death, but because of what see had see inside Gaara's head.

"Sand Coffin." The sand started to form a ball around Ino, despite the referee saying the battle was over. As every Konoha jonin mover to save the girl, Gaara was blow back by a kick to the face. "Dynamic Entry!" Lee felt his foot make contact with the boys face. This sent Gaara flying back, and caused the sand to fall off of Ino and move to protect Gaara. Lee took a battle stance. "It is most unyouthful to try to kill somebody when they have done nothing to you." Gaara screamed, holding his head, as blood rolled down it. "What...what is this stuff? Is this...My blood?" Everybody watched as the sand cocooned around Gaara. Everybody heard yelling from inside, which quieted down after a while, before an unharmed Gaara emerged from the cocoon, the sand returning to his gourd.

Without saying anything, Gaara walked up to the rafters, where he sat down, glaring at Lee. "Lee!" Lee turned to his sensei "Yes, Gai-sensei!" Gai held the now silent Ino out to Lee. "Lee, this girl need immediate medical attention! Run, Lee, run as fast as you can, and get her to the Hospital!" with a shout of "Youth!" Lee disappeared, running as fast as he could.

The referee sighed, before calling all of the winners down to the floor. Anko jumped down, with a box in her hands. "Ok, now all of you are going to come over here, and draw a ball from this box. Gai, you will have to draw for your mini me." Everybody went, one by one, and the matches were...

**AN: A surprise for next time! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Just another(Yes, another) reminder that I still need OCS. Once the invasion is over, I will have to close that, and move on to a wonderful ORiginal event never seen before in a fanfiction story! The Summoning convention! Thank you all for reading, and depending on my mood, there might be a lemon next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Michael does not own Naruto, or any character that he uses, except Otaku and Moritaka.**

**AN: I'm back with the next chapter of What these eyes see. I decided to take a one week break from writing, but, I am back from it, and I feel refreshed! Lets GOOOO!**

"The matches will be in a month, giving you time to train, and will be taking place in Konoha Stadium! Alot of people will be there, watching you, so it is important to do your best. The first match will be Naruto Uzumaki vs Otaku. The second match is Choji Akamichi vs Sai. The third match is Hinata Hyuga vs Tsukiyo. The fourth match will be Kankuro vs Mizukapa. The fifth match will be Haku vs Gaara. The sixth match will be Fuu vs Rock Lee. Shikamaru Nara will fight the winner of the sixth match." Anko finished speaking, and everybody turned to do whatever they were going to do, with Naruto running strait out of the doors. Haku and Fuu stood beside Zabuza, who said that he would be training Haku. Fuu had already told Zabuza that she would be getting special training from the Beetle elders, and that Naruto was going to some place that was drawing him.

Naruto jumped out of the forest, and landed out on the ground, and took off running again. He ran until he was at Jiraiya's house, or at least, where the man stayed at when he was in Konoha. He walked up to the door, and knocked, expecting nobody to answer. He was surprised, however, when the door opened, and there stood Jiraiya. "Oh, I didn't know you where home Jiraiya-sensei. I thought you would be at the hot springs, writing a new book." Jiraiya nodded. "That is where I would like to be, but the elder toad sage has a prophecy to tell me about, regarding the fate of the world."

Naruto stared at Jiraiya. "Why are you still here, then?" Jiraiya facepalmed. "I was about to leave when you knocked at my door. Why are you here, anyways?" Naruto walked in, ignoring Jiraiya's protests. "I was going to the summon world. Something is drawing me there." That something being Madara yelling at him to go to a place where he would gain an amazing ability. Jiraiya nodded, as only he had a puddle that could transport you to the summon plain. "Well, while you are here, would you like to come see him with me?"

Naruto sighed. "You just don't want to go alone, don't you?" See Jiraiya's nod, he decided he could humor the man that had taught him so much. "Fine, but afterwards, I have to leave." Ignoring Madara's ranting about how he was getting off track, Naruto followed Jiraiya to the pond in his back yard. Seeing Jiraiya jump in, Naruto followed him after a moment. He appeared in the Toad's forest, Naruto arrived just in time to see Jiraiya running of into the distance. He was quick to follow his master, and they soon arrived in front of a massive toad, bigger than any one he had ever seen. This guy dwarfed the beetle elders, making them look like fleas. Then, the toad moved. "Oh, Jiraiya, why are you here?" Naruto watched as Jiraiya hit his face against a wall.

"Elder, you summoned me to tell me about your vision!" Jiraiya acted like this was common, and with how old the toad looked, this might actually be. The toad hummed. "That I did, I was just checking. I'm not old enough to forget anything yet!" The old toad started laughing at his own joke. "Elder, my friend is on a very tight schedule, and needs to leave as soon as possible." While Jiraiya may have been talking about Naruto, The elder Sage could only see Jiraiya in the room, Naruto being out of his sight range. "Jiraiya, I thought you were too old for Imaginary friends, but I guess I'm wrong."

Naruto sweatdropped, and he saw that Jiraiya was hitting his head against the wall. Jiraiya took a moment to recover, before addressing the old toad. "Elder, do you have a prophecy for me, or not?" The toad smiled. "Of course, why didn't you ask sooner." He cleared his throat. "When three of nine are left, one of three will fall. A man who cries tears of blood will ascend his mortal limitations to become a god, and rise into the heaven to be with the one he loves." The toad sage paused. "And that is your prophecy, Jiraiya. However, because the beetle summoner has come, it continues now." The toad continued speaking.

"When giant figures clash, the betrayer reconciles with the betrayed. When the nine mobilize, seven will fall to one, and one will become four. The destroyer, the leader, the protecter, and the savior will fight with the fallen six and the pretender. When the false god is destroyed by the obsessor, one who is seven, yet still one, shall achieve ultimate power, and the eyes of god. When the eyes of god look upon the ball of light, god will descend upon earth to pass judgement. In the end, two will clash, the savior and the wronged, with one dying, to burn in hell, and one sent to elysium, to fight eternally, with beings as powerful as gods." The toad sage head slowly dropped, until Naruto heard snoring coming from the old being.

Jiraiya came behind Naruto, and put his hand on his shoulder. "Naruto, live your life while you can. I beleive the elder toad just predicted your and mine deaths." His voice was full of sorrow, though Naruto couldn't tell weather it was for himself or his apprentice. Maybe both. "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find a way out of it, Jiraiya-sama. Now, I must go. My trip cannot be delayed anymore." Jiraiya nodded, and pulled out a scroll, and gave it to Naruto. "Here, this is the next jutsu for you to learn, and the last I can teach you. I can proudly say you have surpassed me, just like your father."

Naruto smiled at his teacher, now knowing every time he looked at the old man could be the last. "Guys, which one of you am I getting all of these emotions from? Cause I know that I don't normally feel this way." All he heard was silence from Madara, Kyuubi, and Light, and his father muttering apologies. Shaking his head, he left Jiraiya at the elder sage's place, and took off, heading deeper into the forest. Soon leaving the territory of Toads, he found himself wondering where Madara was leading him. "Child, I am taking you to a place where you will learn to control Nature. Hashirama showed me this place before our fight at the Valley of the end. It is a secret known only to one person alive, you." Naruto wondered if the power up would be enough to keep him from dying, but guessed that it wouldn't. The only consolation he could think of was the eternal fighting that was awaiting him. A place where he could fight for all eternity was right up his alley. The fact that they had the power of gods was only a bonus.

He jolted to a stop when a tree moved into his path. "Who are you to enter the sacred forest?" Naruto looked at the giant tree, seeing that it had a face. Several other tree like beings walked forwards. "Greeting, tree-san. I am Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, and I come here on personal business." The tree's facial expression didn't change. "You will have to state what business you have if you want us to let you have access to our home." Naruto nodded. "Naruto, this is not the place I wanted to take you to. Tell the Ents that you will go around their territory. The place I want to take you to is far underground, in a place even the summons don't go." "Tree-san, I am very sorry for disturbing you. I will go around your territory to get to my destination." The Ents nodded, and stopped showing any signs of life. Naruto took off in the direction Madara told him too. He was running, and decided he was alert enough to see what Jiraiya wanted him to learn, even though he was jumping through trees.

Naruto read through the instruction for the rasengan. ("Naruto, it seems like Jiraiya has given you my original technique. If you have any questions, just let me know.") "Sure thing." Naruto closed the scroll, seeing he needed water balloons for the next part. For the next two hours, Naruto ran through jungles, swam through swamps and climbed up a mountain. At the top of the mountain, was a small flat surface, with a large black statue on it. The statue was of the Rikudo Sennin, holding his hand up to the sky. From his hands, a red liquid flowed, running down the body of the sage, and pooling around his feet. It was then sucked back up, and shot through the hands again.

"Madara, what is this place?" "This, brat, the the shrine of the Rikudo Sennin. This statue was made by him, and is made of chakra conduction metal. The water that you see is wine, made from the purest of sources. Should you drink the wine, you will gain the ability to absorb nature chakra for a short time. Hashirama and I used this spot to learn how to absorb nature chakra without using the wine. This is one of the many gifts the sage left for us when he died. Now, lets go and start your training, and make you a sage."

Naruto walked forward and held out his hands. The wine didn't really feel any different than water. He cupped his hands and brought some to lips. The moment the wine hit his tongue, his world felt different. He felt all of the nature around him, how little of it there was. He could also sense something coming from the fountain. It was like a bright glowing light source of emotions. Hate, lust, contentment, sadness, Naruto could feel all of this coming from the statue. Then, the feeling slowly disappeared. No longer could he feel the emotions coming from the statue, or the feeling of the grass.

"So it has a time limit." Naruto held out his hands, and took another sip. Feeling the nature around him once again, he smirked. Time for some hardcore training.

Kumo, two weeks before Chunin Exams

A sat at his desk, filling out papers, though his mind was somewhere else. He hadn't heard anything from his brother in a while, and he was starting to worry. Though this had happened many times before, he was never gone for this long. A then looked over to his left, and saw the request for an alliance between Konoha and Kumo. He looked to his left, where a new Nation called sound was asking for assistance to invade Konoha. They had already acquired the assistance of Suna, but would only succeed in doing minor damage to Konoha with these small amount of forces.

The Raikage had been thinking about both options, and was leaning on one over the other. He could help Konoha against the invasion, but he was still sore over his loss to the Yellow flash. He picked up his accepted stamp, slammed it on one of the documents, and picked it up, giving it to one of his anbu. "Mabui! Get me Yugito and Itachi-san, we're going to Konoha." He stood up, and put his kage cloak on. The Raikage smirked. Maybe while he was in Konoha, he would give that old Hokage a heart attack.

With Naruto

Naruto was currently sitting on the head of the sage, pondering something. "Madara, how much of the wine can one person drink at one time." It felt weird talking to Madara with his own voice, but he was afraid if he didn't speak, he would forget how to. "I don't really know, the most I drank was a mouthful or two, and once I was able to enter without the wine, I never used it again." Naruto nodded. "Oh, I'd be careful, you don't want to drink yourself to oblivion, do you?" Naruto ignore Madara's warning, and held his mouth out, drinking mouthful after mouthful of the wine. His eyes shot up as he felt the rush of nature. He kept drinking however, and felt his bloodline acting up, wanting to take the metal the statue was made out of. He lost control of his body, and fell backwards.

He looked forwards to see the sage statue getting bigger, being boosted by his bloodline. The Statue was now the size of the Kyuubi, and had stopped growing. Naruto wasn't one to pass opportunities up, and quickly activated the seal on his chest, releasing the seal that held his giant amount of Iron. He made the Iron form a shrine to replace the statue he was taking. He decided that the statue was intimidating enough, and made it walk over to him.

He hollowed out the head, doing his best not to change any of the facial features that the Statue had, and now had a new toy to play with. He hollowed out the eyes to allow him to see, and looked around. Seeing another shrine the distance, this one holding the staff. Sending a clone outside of the statue to collect what was inside, he waited for the memories to be returned. Eyes widening, he smirked as he descended from the statue, to claim his new prize.

Chunin exam stadium, right before the fights

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat in the Kage booth, watching the civilians, foreign and native, from all around that came to watch shinobi battle in a contained environment. He looked to his left, where the Kazekage and the Raikage sat. To his left, sat the mizukage, While he and his shinobi knew about the oto and sand invasion, the Raikage and Mizukage were hopefully on his side. He looked down to the arena floor, seeing all of the contestants there. Everybody was here, so he stood and walked to the open window. Using a jutsu to allow his voice to be heard throughout the stadium, he yelled "Greetings, and welcome to the chunin exam finals! Today, you will see many young warriors fight to earn the titles of chunin. Concessions will be open during a break held between the rounds. Now, without further adieu, let the fights, begin!"

Down below, Choji was on the field, across from Sai. Choji was eating a turkey leg he got from one of the vendors, and Sai was finishing a painting he had been painting before the exam had begun. The same referee from before appeared, using the same jutsu as the Sandaime had. "The first fight will be Choji Akamichi vs Sai. Are both contestants ready?" Seeing them nod, the ref jumped back and shouted for it to start.

Choji ran forward, arm expanding to great sizes, and swung at Sai, who tossed up his painting, avoiding the punch in the process. Kicking Choji in the stomach, using him as a spring board in the process, and caught the painting and his brush. Sending a kunai he held in his left hand at Choji, Sai continued painting the picture. Choji became a ball again, and rolled at much faster speeds than before, attempting to roll over Sai. Sai stood up, finished with his painting, and channeled chakra into it.

A large cage made of ink sprung from Sai's painting, and caught Choji, stopping his rolling in the process. In the cage, Choji was a boy again, and was smashing against the cage. The referee jumped down, and declared Sai the winner. Back with the kages, they were all discussing the candidates. Mei spoke up "Choji seemed to rush into the battle, not thinking about what he was going to do." The other three kages agreed with her. "Rushing into battle was the thing that was his undoing. That Sai kid, however, was preparing for the battle before it even happened." The Raikage did have an point. The Kazekage had not spoken yet, and Sarutobi was afraid that he had gotten injured, if what he saw of under his robes were correct. He turned his eyes to where two figures were on the floor.

One was the Hyuga heiress, Hinata, who had been kidnapped by Kumo, only to be saved by her father at the last moment. When Kumo had been asked, they said that it was a rouge shinobi who did it. They demanded the head of the ninja, and Hiruzen thought they wanted the head of Hiashi. When they got a letter explaining the misunderstanding, and the body of Hizashi back, Hiashi was very angry with him. Hinata, because of her hatred for him, and grown into a strong individual. The once shy girl had turned into a ruthless warrior. He looked down, to see Hinata on the floor, trapped in a bubble of water. There were several craters around the arena, and some water too.

Sarutobi sighed, missing important things was one of the parts of getting older. Seems he needed to find a successor soon, before his death preferably. He barley heard the other kage talking, as he looked at the two people who had taken the stage. Gaara and Haku were their names, and he had a bad feeling about Gaara, but the Kazekage assured him there was nothing wrong with him. He watched as the fight started with, sands flying at the girl, under the control of Gaara. Haku retaliated with a water jutsu, using the existing water on the floor, and some from the air itself. The water immobilized the sand, but Haku was forced to run when the sand kept coming. The girls weaved through the arena, dodging the sand, and throwing water at Gaara, which was stopped by Gaara's shield of sand. He noticed that Haku was slowly leading Gaara to a puddle of water that was formed in the middle of a crater.

Gaara stepped into the puddle not paying it any mind. Haku allowed herself a grin. "Gaara-san, please give up. I have you exactly where I want you." Gaara didn't hear Haku over the roaring of Shukaku. He sent more sand after Haku, ignoring the calls of his "mother" to keep it close to him. He watched the girl before him run through handseals, and then felt a great pain in his chest and lower regions.

Everybody watched as a large spear of Ice shot up from the puddle, shooting up through Gaara's lower half. Everybody also heard the scream that Gaara let out, before all of the sand in the shot towards him, and formed a ball surrounding the wounded Jinchuriki. Around the stadium, people started falling asleep, and a yell of "Start the invasion!" was heard, as hundreds of Sand, Oto, and Kumo nin started attacking the shinobi and civilians from Konoha. Kiri shinobi started fighting the forces that were fighting konoha's. The kage box exploding was the true start of the invasion.

**AN: And I'll end it there. I am sorry that I didn't give you guys forewarning about my break, but I planned it like that. Keep you guys on your toes. Goodnight!**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: If I were to in fact, Own Naruto, there would not be, Naruto. There would probably be alot of differences. Thanks for your time!**

**I don't own any Ocs that I use in this story, other than Moritaka and Otaku.**

**AN: God, Its getting hard to write these days. I always wondered what writers block felt like. It is literally sitting in front of my computer, writing a sentence, and deleting it. I write maybe a paragraph or two an hour. What this means for you, is slower updates, maybe once a week until I can get out of this stupid funk.**

**Enough of my pity party, here is the next chapter!**

**AN: Thanks so much to my Beta Reader, BaneSith777, who has stuck with me through 18 chapters, and long waiting periods, of this story!**

Naruto looked at the violence going on around him. One moment it had been peaceful, with everybody watching the fight between genin, and the next moment, the sounds of battle filled the air. From his vantage point atop the Hokage Tower, the battle seemed to be focused around three points: outside the walls in three points, in the market district where the shinobi stores were located, and atop one of the building in the general area near him.

Outside the walls, Naruto could see three fights going on. A large Tanuki made of Sand was fighting a large beetle, summoned by Fuu. A two tailed neko was fighting against a toad with a sasumata and a sakazuki shield, which was summoned by somebody other than Jiraiya-sensei. He knew it wasn't Jiraiya, because Jiraiya was attacking Itachi-sensei, who was using his susanoo to combat Gamabunta.

Inside the walls, Naruto could see several shinobi fighting against non allies, with the Konoha-Kiri shinobi winning against the Oto-Kumo-Suna shinobi, until giant snakes started attacking the buildings and endangering the lives of civilians. He watched as what looked like a polar bear appeared from a cloud of smoke with Tsukiyo on its back, attacking the snakes.

On a nearby rooftop, Naruto was able to see Mei and Hiruzen fighting against a man he had only heard of, Orochimaru, and the Raikage. Mei was engage with the Raikage, stopping him from getting to the aged Hokage, while the Hokage held his own against Orochimaru, with the help of the Monkey King Enma. He could see that their were Anbu attacking four shinobi, all bearing the headband of oto.

He was about to go help the Kages, when a hand grabbed him on the shoulder, and threw him off the building. Using chakra, he skidded down the building, slowing to a stop. He looked to see his attacker, and gasped, having to jump from his spot on the side to avoid the man's attack, an explosion the size of a large man. The man wore a black cloak, with red clouds, and had blond hair in a pony tail.

Naruto, now on the ground, looked to see another man in the same cloak, this one hunched over, and had spiky black hair and a mask. "You missed, Deidara. The Target is now aware of our presence." The hunched man rumbled out. "Doesn't matter, Sasori no dana. We'll capture him, just like we captured the eight-tails." The blond man, Deidara, said. Naruto frowned. These people had taken out Bee, or claimed to have done so. The fact that Bee wasn't here participating in the invasion only solidified his fears. "But Deidara, we had Kisame and Tobi with us, and barley survived." Naruto felt a bit reassured about himself, but was still very worried.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that. If you try to attack me, you will fail, and I will kill you." Naruto dropped into a fighting stance, and motioned for the two to come at him. Deidara laughed. "Sasori-sama, I'll deal with the brat. You go see if you can find any experiments for your fake art!" The man seemed to be very angry at the end of his sentence, uttering the last two words like they were a curse.

Sasori was almost as riled up as his partner was. "Your art is the one that is fake, Deidara." The man turned to walk away, ignoring his partner yelling back at him. Deidara turned, giving up on the argument, he turned back to where Naruto was, to see him running down the street. Quickly taking off after him, he molded a clay bird, and enlarged it, the bird coming to life, and taking flight with its master steering it.

Naruto looked back, to see the man coming rapidly after him. He made handsigns, summoning Bagu, the first beetle he met in the beetle realm. "Bagu, I need a ride." The beetle hummed in response. "Of course, Naruto-sama. Lets go!" Letting Naruto jump onto his head, Bagu quickly took off, being pursued by Deidara on his clay bird.

After a game of aerial tag, with Naruto shooting fireballs at Deidara, and Deidara sending explosives after Naruto and Bagu, the two were standing across from each other in a field. Deidara's bird was gone, as was his clay, and he was in a taijutsu stance. Naruto was alone, Bagu returned to the beetle realm, and held a blob of metal in his hands. The two rushed at each other, exchanging blows, with neither of them taking many from the other, until a bright light was seen.

Deidara's eyes widened, and a glowing ball of light was shoved into his stomach. "Rasengan!" Naruto shouted, as he drove the last jutsu Jiraiya had taught him into the stomach of his opponent. The jutsu exploded, sending Deidara flying into a tree. The man had blood running everywhere, and Naruto walked up to him. "Guess you weren't that tough after all!" To his horror, the bits of Deidara that was left turned to clay, and exploded, sending Naruto through several trees.

A unharmed Deidara with full bags of clay walked out from behind a tree. "They never expect a clay clone." He walked over to to where Naruto was, to see him getting back up. He now had dark, demonic looking armor on. It covered every part of his body, and had a red glow coming out from the kinks. It looked like his old armor, just more badass. "Ready for round two, bitch?" His voice was deeper, and he was radiating killer intent that would give a civilian a heart attack.

Deidara smirked, armor wouldn't help him. "You think that adding armor is going to increase your chance of survival?" Throwing clay birds at Naruto, and detonating them, he was worried, when the figure walked out of it unharmed. "This armor is made from the strongest metal to ever be on earth, blessed by the Rikudo sennin himself." Deidara wasn't buying that it was blessed by a myth, but to be safe he used bigger birds, only to get no results. "Very well, lets see how you stand up to my C two dragon!" in a poof of smoke, a large dragon appeared.

Naruto calmly walked forwards, knowing that their were very few people who could muster the power to break this armor. However, the armor ran on his chakra, and drained it at an alarming rate. Looking up to see the blond man blowing a gasket, he realized the man had been talking to him. He saw that the dragon was smaller, and there was some kicked up dust near him. "I'm sorry, I wasn't listening. Did you say something?" Deidara was pissed at the brats react to his rant.

"You want to mock me, brat! Then I'll destroy your armor, and your dreams with it!" In his rage, he forgot he was supposed to keep the kid alive. Naruto watch the dragon fly high up into the sky, and wondering what the man was planning. Did he find out the weakness in his armor?

Deidara, pulled a small, teardrop shaped clay bomb out of his pocket. He had prepared this incase they needed to blow up Konoha to draw the Jinchuriki out. "Say hello to my art! My C three will obliterate you! he dropped the bomb down to the earth, it growing rapidly, before exploding in a large fireball that drew the attention of many nearby parties, including Itachi and Jiraiya.

"What kind of people did you bring to this invasion, Itachi?" Itachi shook his head. "That wasn't one of ours." That looked like the explosions of an Iwa ninja. "I thought it was one of your ninja." Jiraiya shook his head. "Nobody in Konoha except the Sandaime and myself know a jutsu to make an explosion that big." With that said, the two stop fighting, and quickly started to run towards the smoke cloud.

Sasori looked at the horizon, where Deidara's C three had gone off. He looked at the bodies of kiri ninja he had been collecting to turn into puppets, and sighed. He quickly started sealing the bodies in a storage scroll, grumbling about how his partner had probably fucked up again.

The battling kages all stopped as the building they were on started to shake. Looking at the giant smoke cloud, Hiruzen turned to the attacking kages. "What monster have you created, to be able to create an explosion that size!" Orochimaru turned to the Raikage. "Yes, what monster did you bring to this fight, A-sama?" The Raikage shook his head. "Whoever did that, was not one of my shinobi. Only Bee would be able to do that, and he would have to be in his Biju form."

All of the Kages, and Orochimaru, paled at having an unknown shinobi out there who could do that. "Well, I guess I'll have to finish this fight, and see if whoever it is would be willing to work with me." Laughing wildly, Orochimaru slammed his palm onto the ground, yelling "Edo Tensei!" Four coffins rose out of the ground, with the Kaji for First, Second, Fourth, and God on them. Making a quick decision, the aged Sarutobi decided one of the coffins was far worse than the others. Running through handseals, with a yell of "Katon: Flame Dragon Bullet" Hiruzen shot a stream of fire at the coffins, hoping to get at least one of them out of the way.

The fire hit the coffins, and three figures where seem jumping out of the flames. Three men, two of them looking extremely old, and one looking like he was in his twenties. The Shodaime, Nidaime, and Yondaime of Konoha lightly dropped onto the ground, looking shocked about being back in the real world. "Hiruzen? But, I was eaten by the Shinigami?" Minato was the first to speak, being able to comprehend the situation the fastest. The other two looked at Hiruzen. "Boy, you have sure gotten old, Sarutobi" Came the unanimous call of the brothers.

Hiruzen threw off the anger that came from being called old, and spoke to his two predecessors and successors. "I'm afraid, Minato, you have been summoned by my former apprentice, Orochimaru." Minato looked behind him, to see Orochimaru placing talisman into both the shodaime and Nidaime. Struggling to move his body, and finding he could only move it so much, he felt that he could still move his chakra freely.

"Kukuku, come on Minato. With this technique, you can't move your body unless I tell you to. And you can't do anything about it!" As Orochimaru walked over to him, Minato finally found what he was looking for, one of his sealing tags. "Well, I would love to stay and chat, there is somewhere I really need to be." With that said, Minato disappeared in a flash.

Orochimaru smirked. He had a suspicion the Yondaime would be able to break free from his command, so he gave the command to kill any ninja he saw before he summoned him. So the Yondaime was playing strait into his hands. The now six kages fell to the ground as an earthquake hit the building they were on. All around Konoha, the ninja fighting felt it as dark chakra hit the surrounding area. A bright glow of light was seen on the distance, and a beam of light ripped through the left part of Konoha, killing ninja from both sides and leaving a trail of destruction right through it.

Minutes before Minato's summoning

Naruto opened his eyes, to see he was perfectly fine, unharmed from the explosion. He heard the blond man yelling about how that was true art. Getting up from his laying position, he saw he was in a huge crater, one that was a third of Konoha's size. He started using chakra to walk out of the crater. After 10 minutes of walking, and listening to the blond madman yelling at his "dead corpse" he finally got out of the hole. There, hew saw the blondhaired man with his hunched back partner talking to the man in the mask. "Tobi, it was amazing! There isn't even a trace of him left, even Sasori no dana says so!"

Tobi was very angry. First, he had to go out on his own to capture the Hachibi Jinchuriki when it was discovered that the one they captured was a mere clone. Now, he comes to collect Deidara and maybe Sasori's dead bodies when they get killed by the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, only to find that Deidara had somehow managed to kill the brat. That meant they had to wait for what would seem like forever to capture the Kyuubi when it reformed.

He looked to see Sasori's puppet, Hiruko, explode into a million pieces as a figure in armor punched it. Tobi smirked, as he needed someone to vent his anger on. The person was obviously very powerful, as he could not sense his presence. "Well, he wasn't that powerful. I could see why you would need other people other than the bomber and him to capture Bee-san. Guess you came to capture me yourself." Tobi's eyes widened. This was the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, still alive! "I thank you for revealing yourself. I thought you were dead, so you probably would have been better off hiding, but if you want to die, who am I to deny you."

Naruto watched Tobi disappear, and felt himself fly away from the man. He didn't feel any pain, but did feel a large decrease in his chakra. He let the Armor drop, not having the chakra to keep it up anymore. He and Tobi had been trading blows for a while, and he had run out of his chakra reserves. "Well, Tobi, you better be ready. With the armor on, you can't harm me. With the armor off, you can't touch me!" Naruto disappeared from Tobi's sight, reappearing trying to slam his fist into Tobi's stomach, only to be stopped by Tobi's jutsu. No matter how many times he attack the man, no matter what direction from which he attacked, he couldn't hit the man.

At the same time, Tobi couldn't hit Naruto either. Every time he tried, Naruto would dodge with his superior speed. "Well, it seems neither of us can finish the fight by ourselves. Guess it is time for my trump card!" He slammed his hand on the ground, and yelled "Kuchiyose!" A large cloud of smoke appeared, and a form was seen inside. Naruto looked as a giant red ape with four tails jumped out of the smoke, trying to kill him.

Naruto used some of his remaining chakra to tunnel into the ground. He had three options at this point. Try to use Madara's sharingan to overpower the hold on the Yonbi, which would probably not work, considering his inexperience with it. He could use the Kyuubi's chakra and use the statue of the Rikudo Sennin to battle the monstrous ape. His final option would to fight fire with fire, and to go full Biju form using Kyuubi's chakra, which would release Madara and Minato, which wouldn't be fun.

He tunneled out of the ground, just in time to see the Yonbi release a beam from its mouth, which went strait through the walls of Konoha, destroying several building and people, before exiting the other side. Naruto was quick to channel Kyuubi's chakra, and jumped high, using the chakra tail to hit the Yonbi. The hit cause the Yonbi to loose it's balance, and fall over.

Naruto unbuttoned his shirt, letting the two seals on his chest be revealed. cutting his hand, and wiping the blood on the top seal, Naruto unleashed the Rikudo Sennin Statue. Now residing in the head of the statue, the statue itself wielding a bo staff, Naruto readied himself for a clash with the Yonbi.

Itachi and Jiraiya were running through the village forest, heading towards the giant Yonbi, when a figure appeared before Itachi, and attempted to slam a Rasengan into his chest. The Susanoo's ribcage stopped it, and its fist slammed into the figure. Minato flipped away, and faced the two. "Jiraiya-sensei? Is that you?" Jiraiya seized up at seeing his former student. "Minato! How?" Minato flashed and appeared behind Itachi, who ducked under the attack. "Yondaime-sama, why are you attacking us?" Though Itachi and Jiraiya could already guess what technique Minato was under the influence of, they still had to ask, in case it wasn't true.

Minato stood tall, all injuries disappearing. "I was brought back by Orochimaru, with the order to kill any shinobi I came across." He disappeared, his fist slamming into Jiraiya's gut, and blocked Itachi's counter attack. Flipping over Itachi's fireball, he grabbed Jiraiya, who had attempted to kick him, and Slammed him into Itachi. This sent the both of them into a nearby building, from which only Itachi emerged.

Itachi opened his eyes, revealing his mangekyo sharingan, and shot forward. Quickly engaging the former Hokage in a taijutsu battle, which he was winning due to his Mangekyo sharingan, he realized he was slowly losing ground, and was being forced back to the building he had crashed into earlier. Deciding he needed help, he slammed his hand onto the ground. Minato was thrown into a statue of himself by a black figure.

"Itachi, I was in the middle of something, why couldn't it wait?" There, in Kumo Anbu armor, was Shisui. His armor was haphazardly put on, and his hair was a mess. Minato got out of the rubble of himself, and watched as rubble was pushed out of his skin by the regeneration process. Shisui saw who was attacking Itachi, and fell into a battle stance, activating his own Mangekyo. "Itachi, why do you always piss off the strong people. First that woman in the weird mask, then the Raikage, After that the Tsuchikage, and now Minato-sama?"

"Well, if Itachi didn't fight strong people, he wouldn't be nearly as powerful as he was now." They both turned to see Jiraiya, with the two Toad elders on his shoulders, and toad like features on his body. "You two leave my wayward apprentice to me. Go stop the Yonbi!" The two shared a look, and ran off, to were they could both see a large statue of the Rikudo Sennin fighting the large ape.

Naruto was having trouble fight the ape. His bo staff appeared to be very effective, until it was destroyed by the Raging Biju. He had resorted to hand to hand combat, and that was working so far, but he needed a little boost. "Brat, channel my Chakra into the statue!" After being silent for a while, Madara had finally spoken up. "What would that do? You are already developing much faster than normally, I feel your soul expanding." It would give the statue more power! The "Boost" you need to finish this opponent off!" Naruto nodded, and reached into the well that held Madara's power. The statue stood up strait, and started to gain color. Its eyes turned into the rinnegan, its coat turned red, its shirt and pants, orange and black, and It disappeared. Reappearing with its bo staff in perfect condition, Naruto will the statue to slam it into the Yonbi's stomach.

Before the coloring

Tobi stood before Itachi and Shisui. He had discarded his akatsuki cloak, and was now in his regular outfit. He was panting, as were the Uchiha cousins. "Damn you two, always stopping me when I'm about to win. Itachi, you wouldn't kill your entire clan, leaving two alive when I allowed you one! Then, you wouldn't join Akatsuki when I offered, and even killed one of my members, all for the sake of your girlfriend! And you, Shisui! Making me have to use izanami to get out of your sharingan's hold! Damn you both!"

Shisui sweat dropped, as Itachi disappeared without Tobi seeing. "Well, somebody isn't very happy!" Taunting his opponent to hide Itachi's disappearance. "I guess somebody is on their period!" Seeing Tobi stunned by Shisui's comment, Itachi appeared in front of tobi, ripping the mask off trying to take the sharingan eye this person posed. He was sent flying by a kick to his abdomen from the enraged woman.

Tobi's face was revealed, being feminine in shape, with black hair now falling in clumps, no longer supported by her Mask. "You assholes! " She had a sharingan in her right eye, and a rinnegan in the left. There were faint marking on her face, and here teeth were slightly pointed. "I'll kill you!"

**AN: She will try to, at least! Next chapter, I will finish the Invasion, and hope that writers block goes away. I am still accepting OCs, and should you guess correctly who "Tobi" is, I'll give you previews of the story before everybody else, until this story is finished. Only two people will get this privilege though. Bye!**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Hey everybody, I'm back, with another wonderful chapter of "What These Eye See!". I have put up a poll on my profile with the show/book/game I think you might want to see me do a crossover with. Also, in this chapter is a long awaited event, that I have been collecting OCS for. Unfortunately, I had to reject some Ideas about summoners because they would have violated copyright Issues. Here is the list of Ocs who made the cut, and who gave me the OC.**

**Conner Purazuma**

**Cryo Threshold**

**Kemono Nama**

**Violated Monkey**

**Tsukiyo Yuki**

**KoriYukiYao**

**Alexander Hozuki**

**Eniox27 (Special Shout out to Eniox27, I thank you for the ideas and the support you have given me!)**

**Nekomaru Kagerou**

**Mad King Tigi**

**Omega Shi**

**Cryo Threshold**

**Ryuto Sanada**

**DanteShindo**

**Nero Kokytos**

**Silver Wolf**

**Lisa Cain**

**Tbaals**

**Ryou Akimoto**

**Noob4Life**

**Xavier**

**I have no Idea who sent this to me, but I thank you anyways! (And yes, I did look in the reviews and in my PM box.)**

**I thank you all for your contribution, and I thank those whose Ocs I could not use, I thank for your attempt. Now, since alot of people have been bugging me about it, I'm going to make another lemon! Now, Onto the story!**

**I figured I would recommend some stories to you guys.**

**Nightfall, Ginsa no Naruko, New Chance, Entourage. I won't tell you what they are about, as my opinion is very biased, so go check them out yourself!**

**Thanks to my beta reader, BaneSith777**

Naruto looked at his opponent, the great four tailed ape, the Yonbi. He was in his Ridoku staute, channeling Madara's chakra, which had allowed him to almost defeat the Biju, until the masked man had summoned the Gobi to assist the Yonbi. He attempted an attack on the Yonbi, only to have to avoid a doton jutsu from the Gobi. This was really starting to piss him off. He needed an attack that would finish the fight in one hit.

"Boy, I didn't want to tell you about this ability of mine, but should you die, I will die, and be unable to break free. Should you channel enough of my chakra, you will gain the use of my rinnegan. you will only have use of it for two minutes, so you must finish the battle before the time ends." Naruto nodded to what Madara was saying. He reached deep into the well, and pulled as much chakra that he could, and felt an amazing feeling hit his body, that made him feel like he could take on all nine Biju at once, without his statue!

Then, he realized that he needed a technique to finish this, and felt a pull at his mind. Curious, he let the feeling tug him in, closing is eyes in the process, and opened his eyes to a completely different place. He was in the middle of a crater, with three men wearing the same robe as tobi across from him. He held up his hand, to see on that was not his own.

He looked down, to see two mounds under a black and orange jacket, with an orange skirt covering the body. He also had a red cloak covering his body. He felt rage in extreme amounts at the person across from him, for an unknown reason. Then, a foreign energy entered the body he was in. This brought memories of the female siting a top a spike, with Fukasaku nearby, holding a stick.

He was back in the body again, with the girl summoning two shadow clones. The girl held out her hands, with one of the clones holding her hand around what he recognized as a rasengan forming, and the other made blades of wind form. Now knowing that whoever was doing this had finished his fathers creation, the rasengan, by adding wind chakra.

He stopped, wondering how he knew that. He hoped with would be explained soon, cause the two clones had disappeared, leaving the girls holding the technique in her hands. He felt the arm raise back, and heard the voice of the girl scream, "Take this! RasenShuriken!" before throwing the shuriken at one of the men. It disappeared, being sucked into the man's hands, before everything went black.

He saw he was back in the sage's statue, with the eyeholes having the rinnegan in them. He no longer saw as Uzumaki Naruto, now seeing everything from the statue's point of view. He decided that the vision was giving him the technique he needed. He stood still, and felt the strange feeling envelop him, just like it did to the girl. He felt the rasengan form in his hand, and with his better control, formed the blades without the aid of clones.

Everybody who was fighting stopped, as a loud ringing bell echoed through Konoha. Jiraiya stood, next to a regenerating Minato, as they looked at the statue in awe. The Three Hokages, the Mizukage, the Raikage, and Orochimaru, all looking tired, stopped fighting to see a large figure, holding a shuriken with a ball in the middle. "What monsters are fighting out there." It was a surprise that Orochimaru said this, as he generally didn't say things like that. They had also noticed the Yonbi and Gobi, standing side by side, across the forest from the figure.

Fuu stood, reading Icha Icha, Gaara and his two siblings on the ground a few feet from here. Hearing a low bell, she looked up from the book, and jumped a top a tree to get a better view. Seeing what could only be her lover fighting two biju, holding an unknown technique in his hands. "Kick their asses, Naruto-Kun!"

Haku and Zabuza stood next to Alexander and Tsukiyo, the latter making out, a top a building, Zabuza sharping his blade, and Haku watching the battle going on in the horizon. She had noticed the giant figure attacking the Biju, figuring it was Naruto, and had informed Zabuza of it. When Zabuza came from polishing his sword, he saw the figure holding a shuriken in hand. "Damn, he's been holding back on us, hasn't he Haku." Zabuza then turned to Haku. "You better be having kids with him, I want to teach my arts to grandchildren." Haku was blushing. Zabuza always thought of him as her real father, and she wanted him to be. Looking in the horizon, she hoped for the best.

Tobi skidded away from her opponents. No matter how much she tried, she could not land a hit on the two. They had perfect teamwork, able to be in the others blind spot simultaneously. Any hit she did manage to get, didn't slow the target in the slightest. This was why she despised Itachi. Even in this world, the guy was a pain in the ass. And his cousin, Shisui as well.

She stoped, suddenly having memories of her fight with Pain and of her sage training surface. She then heard the familiar ringing of bells that came from her second orginal technique. She quickly rushed to the top of a tree, and saw the statue that Naruto was in, was holding the rasenshruiken. Gasping, she halted her fight with the Uchihas to wonder how he could preform her technique.

Itachi and Shisui looked at the attack Naruto was about to preform. Using their sharingan, they could tell that the jutsu could destroy Konoha if used on it. At the very least, the earth quake would be devastating. However, even susanoo wouldn't be able to stop that technique.

Tobi saw that her opponents were as distracted as her, and used the time to Kamui away, over to where Gaara had been fighting. Seeing nobody other than the boy and his sibilings, she sucked the boy into her personal dimension, with a tear falling from her eye. She heard somebody coming, and left quickly, disappearing to enact the next part of her plan.

Naruto jumped, throwing the technique at the peak of his jump, yelling, "RasenShuriken!" The attack turned sideways, and hit the ground under the Biju. He could only watch in horror, as the two disappeared, not from his technique, but from tobi's. Then, the spot they were blew up, the massive RasenShuriken exploding, causeing the earth to shake.

Back with the kages, the Earthquake caused the building they were on to collapse, along with several others in Konoha. Orochimaru took this as a chance to excaspe, not giving his or Suna's shinobi any warning. The Raikage sent a red flare into the sky to alert his shinobi to retreat, which they did. As Konoha and Kiri Shinobi started to rejoice, they all stopped when they saw a gaint form running towards them. They all started to scream, before the figure disappeared in a puff of smoke. Several shinobi disappeared in a poof of smoke as well.

An Unknown Place

Naruto opened his eyes, seeing not the inside of the Ridoku's statue, or Konoha, but instead a giant coliseum. He saw several thousand shinobis milling about in the center, with vaious headbands on, some slashed, and some nonexistent. Naruto ran down, and poked a Kiri Ninja, who he reconized as Tsukiyo's stand in sensei.

"Hey, Nero, can you tell me where we are." The man turned to him. He wore a grey zip-up hoodie, and sea camo pants. "Why, of course, Naruto. We are at the Summoner convention. I'm glad I was able to finish beating my oponents before I was summoned." Naruto look around, seeing Ninja from non ally villages talking to each other. "Hey, why is everybody so kind to each other? I see ninja from villages who detest each other talking like best friends." A hand was placed on his shoulder. "Young one, that is because of the seals placed here."

Naruto turned around, to see a man in purple clothes, with a strange sword on his back. "The seals make it so you can feel no animoity, and be completly unbaised in your descions, not judging based on where they are from and what they do or have done. They were placed by the Riduko Sennin, to ensure that there was one place that could have peace." Naruto held out his hand. "Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you!" The man smiled, and shook Naruto's hand. "Connor Purazuma. It makes me happy to know that there are still Uzumaki's in this world, even after the clans extiction." Naruto nodded, already knowing about his perished clan. They both turned when they heard a horn. "Hello, and welcome to the seven hundred, thirty sixth summoner meeting! Can everybody please come to me to get the seat you and your summon have been assigned!" There, atop a stadium podium, was the third Hokage. He had a flag with a monkey on it behind him. Naruto heard the sound of smoke poofing, and all sorts of animal noises.

In small boxes all around the arena, flags had appeared, and small animals had appeared. Seeing everybody walking up to the old man in a line, he joined it, and evenutaled got to the old man. "Hello, old man!" The old man laughed. "Hello Naruto! Your seat is on the ground floor, with the other jinchuriki, though only you and Fuu are here. I'm afraid the rest of them have disappeared, except for Yugito, who merely isn't here because there is someone else who can represent her." Naruto nodded, knowing he should be angry about this, but couldn't be, because of the seals. "Hokage-sama, has Itachi-sensei shown up yet?" The aged Sarutobi shook his head. "No, however, his contract shows he is alive, and very excited! He might be getting lucky as we speak!"

Naruto blushed at the mention of Itachi's sex life. He turned away the aged Hokage, and walked over to his seat. He saw it was sated on a picture of a fox, with a flag resting behind the chair for him. He heard someone yell his name, and turned to see who it was. He saw Jiraiya chatting with Orochimaru and a blond haired woman, as all of their seats were next to each other. He walked up the side of the wall, confident he had time to go say hi.

"Jiraiya-sensei, Orochimaru-san, and you are?" He gave his sensei a hug, shook Orochimaru's hand, and looked at the blond woman. "Tsunade, the slug Sannin." Naruto bowed, finally meeting the third Sannin. "Nice to meet you. What were you guys talking about?" He heard a voice from Jiraiya's shoulders, and saw Fukasauke and Shima there. He turned, and could see a snake on Orochimaru ass well as a slug on Tsunade. "We were talking about why the old Monkey cal;ed us here. He has to have some reason." Naruto nodded, before he heard Hiruzen yelling. "Everybody, please report to your seat. The meeting will be called into seesion once everybody is there." Naruto said goodbye to the Sannin, and jumped down the wall to land near his seat.

He looked, to see a woman with black hair, one of those red cloud cloak, and an orange underdress. She was sitting in a chair that had appeared by the one he sat in earlier. "Um, hello. Who are you?" He tapped her on the shoulder when he said this, and she turned around in the seat. "Oh, its you. We've already met before, only in undesirable cirumstances." He looked her in the face, to see one black eye and one eye with purple rings in it, like the man from his vision. "Just because you say we have met, doesn't mean I know who you are. I only know of the terrible deeds you have done, not in what intention they were done." The girl nodded. "Come, sit down, or the old man will be angry." Naruto nodded, and sat in his chair, scooting it closer to her in the progress.

Naruto watched as the old man rambled about how the shinboi wars are damaging the country, and how we should try to obtain peace. Naruto scooted his head closer to the strange woman. "So, you wanna tell me who you are, or an I'm going to have to play the guessing game?" The girl smirked. "would you believe me if I told you? Naruto nodded. "Well, this place keeps you from being angry, from lying and decieving, and from thinking of somebody as an enemy. You have to tell the truth, even if you don't want to."

The gril nodded. "You better hold on, this will be a wild ride. I am you, from another dimension. My name is Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze." Naruto nodded. "So, since you are me, why are you collecting the jinchuriki, when you are one yourself?" Naruko smirked. "Let me tell you a story. You have to understand though, that my life varied greatly from yours. Back in my homeworld, I didn't get saved by that hunk of an Uchiha, I got left in the dark, never leaving it, thriving in it. However, something made me leave the darkness. My friends, those who I thought close to me. I went through several experiences with them, and found family in my genin team, composed of me, Sasuke, and Saukra, headed by Kakashi Hatake. We lost Sasuke along the way, to Orochimaru up there. Then, I went on a training trip with Jiraiya, shortly after the invasion that had happened to Konoha. For me, it was only Konoha, Suna, and Oto who were fighting. This summon convention didn't happen for me. After my training trip with the old pervert, I was thrown strait into action my Tsunade, who is the fifth and final Hokage of my time."

She took a deep breath, before continuing. "Then, I started running into Akatsuki. I'm wearing one of their cloaks over my outfit." Naruto looked, and commited it to memory about the name. "Then, Konoha was attacked, by a man named Nagato, who went by Pain. I fought him, using my technique the RasenShuriken for the first time." Naruto was shocked. This woman was who he had seen fighting! "I'm sorry for stealing your jutsu, but I needed something to use, and it popped into my head." He laughed, and rubbed the back of his head. "Its no problem. I am you, afterall. Then things kept happening, until I found myself one of the two Jinchuriki remaining. We were fighting in the fourth shinobi world war. Then, my friend, Bee, died at the hands of the leader of the Akatsuki, a man named Tobi."

"He revived this giant ten tailed monster, which shot a beam of light at the moon, and the beam hit everybody in sight, causing them to fall to the ground. The beam hit me too, but Kurama broke the illusion it gave off. I eventually found myself being the very last person on earth, when everybody who went into the illusion starved to death. It was then that I found the soulution to ending the chain of hatred. I went to the madman's corpse, and stole his eyes. The monster had ran off after putting everybody to sleep, and hadn't noticed me. I found my soultion when looking at nature. Nature took over the cities, making them back into forest, because there were no humans but me left. With just me, there was nobody to hate, and nobody to hate me. So, I left my world, and I have decided to recreate that event. However, beuce you have Kurama inside of you as well" At this point, Naruto noted that the Kyuubi's name was Kurama. "It will be just you and me, and we can create a world without the chain of now, I am here. I only need two more biju, to recreate the monster. That is my story." She stopped talking, and motioned for Naruto to look at Sarutobi. "Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"If you two are done murmering, is there anything you think needs to be brought to the attention of the convention?" Naruto nodded his head. "Yes, Hokage-sama. If you look around, you will see only two jinchuriki in attendeance. This is because six of them are dead, being hunted by an organization called Akatsuki." Everybody just looked at him, unable to show how the situation affected them. Naruto looked at the thousands of shinobi, and saw one person that could help him. "You there, in the black cloak with red cloads. You are a member of the organization, yes?" Everybody turned to the man, to see orange hair, in a ponytail, with peicings in his face. "Yes, I am, but what can you do? After all, my group is mobilizing to capture the Nibi as we speak. That is one more for me, and you can't do anything about it, can't you?" Naruto was furious, but smirked. "Oh, I'm not worried about Yugito. She is protected by the strongest Uchiha to have ever been born." The man smirked. "Well, can he beat a god?"

**With Itach and Yugito**

**LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON**

**If you don't like lemons, or are younger than 18, then ... aw fuck it!**

**If you want to read it, read it. If not, skip to the next bold text. .**

The duo were in a tent, heading back to kumo with a group of Kumo ninja. Itachi was currently kissing Yugito, laying on her, pinning her arms beneath his. He released her arms, keeping his lips against hers, and started to take off his shirt. breaking the kiss for a moment, to allow himself to take off his shirt, and Yugito to take off hers. Now without a shirt, he pulled her into a hug, feeling her bare chest aginst his. She wasn't wearing a bra anymore, and their lips met again. Yugito rolled Itachi over so that she was on top.

Yugito felt Itachi's hands roaming down her back, and dropped into a kiss, and felt him start to pull her pants down. Breaking the kiss, she stood up, and took her pants and panties off the rest of the way. She was very wet at this point, having wanted Itachi for a long time. She looked at him, seeing he was now nude as well, and tackled him to the ground, using him as a cushion.

Itachi felt the woman he loved tackle him to the ground, and felt his erectrion press against her wet folds. Felling that, they both tensed. Yugito looked into Itachi's eyes. "Put it in." With these three words, Yugito kissed Itachi, and felt him enter her. She felt pain for the breifest moment, before pleasure came over her in waves. Kissing Itachi with more force, and felt his tongue caress the inside of her mouth.

Itachi felt the extreme pleasure from entering his wife, and now lover, and when they kissed again, he felt his body switch to instinct, and started to thrust into her. He felt her moan through her mouth, and it spurred him to thrust faster. He felt her velvet folds clench him like she wanted to milk him dry of his cum, and felt that she would soon do soo. Flipping them over, so he was on top, he started thrusting into her with great speed. "Yugito, I love you!" She heard him through the pleasure she was feeling, "I love you too!" She felt his lower his body to kiss her one more time, and they both climaxed.

**Lemon over :(**

Itachi looked at where Yugito layed, still sleeping. He was once again dressed in his Anbu armor, as it had been his turn to take watch for the night. He went to exit the tent, when he felt extreme chakra buildup, enought to take out a small village with a jutsu, acting quickly, he jumped onto Yugito, activating his Susanoo to save him and the woman he loved. He heard a shout of "Shinra Tensei!" and watched the entire campground be reduced to rummble. He could see Shinobi hiding behind an earth wall, one of them being Shisui.

He looked to the sky, to see a man descending, the sun making him look pitchblack, with the only seeable thing being the man's eyes, the rinnegan.

**AN: Cliffhanger! Cliffhanger! I would like to note that my real lemon was shorter than my humor lemon, funny. Also, the summoner convention and the Antagonist has been revealed! Good night!**


End file.
